


As Time Goes By

by hopefulfridays



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, War and it’s aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 90,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulfridays/pseuds/hopefulfridays
Summary: Ross Poldark and Dwight Enys return to Cornwall at the end of WWII, determined to make new lives for themselves. One man a practical newlywed, and the other looking for love. It gets complicated.
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark, Dwight Enys/Caroline Penvenen
Comments: 319
Kudos: 191





	1. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross Poldark and Dwight Enys arrive home after the end of WW2.

The platform at Truro Station was full of excited families. It was a cold, grey day towards the end of 1945, but nothing could dampen the enthusiasm of those on the platform. They awaited a train from Taunton, carrying freshly demobbed soldiers, eager to get on with the rest of their lives and spend Christmas at home. The air crackled with anticipation as the train pulled into the station, and the doors of the carriages eventually opened.

Ross Poldark stepped down onto the platform, finding it difficult to believe that he was indeed home, and in one piece.

Well, mostly in one piece. 

The noise of the delighted people greeting their sons, brothers and husbands was so loud that he could hardly hear himself think. He took a deep breath and looked around, searching for one very beloved face, unable to find her in the chaos of reunions happening around him.

Demelza had climbed onto a bench to try to find him in the mass of soldiers milling about. She eventually recognised him from the way his short but stubborn black curls peaked out from under his hat, before he turned his head and she saw his face.

"Ross!" she shouted as she waved her hand frantically above her head to catch his attention. He couldn't appear to hear her above the din, so she fought her way through the crowd, apologising in her head as she elbowed people out of the way. Surely her bad manners would be forgiven on this rare occasion? Soon enough she reached him, and she threw herself into his arms, kissing him until he had no breath left. Ross smiled widely when their lips at last parted, breathing heavily and tightening his arms around her, savouring the sensation of holding his wife at last. They had been married such a short time before war had broken out. Now he was returned he would do his utmost to make up for lost time.

Behind Ross stood his very good friend Dr Dwight Enys, who, having no one to greet him in such a manner, stood awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, smiling and waiting for the embrace to end.

When Ross and Demelza eventually let go of each other, Demelza grinned at Dwight, and came forward to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

”Surely this is a dream” she said happily. “The three of us, standing here together at last”

Dwight smiled at her. “It certainly feels unreal” he agreed.

He observed Ross and Demelza exchanging longing looks, and thought to make himself scarce.

“And now I’m here at last, I think I’ll wander over to the infirmary to see if anyone remembers me. I will see you later” he quickly added and left the couple to reacquaint themselves.

He paused as he left the station, wondering whether to immediately make for the infirmary or whether to have some lunch first. His stomach made the decision for him, and he headed towards a tearooms at the end of the road. 

The tearooms were crowded with returned soldiers and their families, but Dwight managed to find a small table for two and waited for his tea and sandwich to arrive. Everywhere he looked he saw smiles and heard laughter as families grew giddy at having their men back home. He sighed. A table for two and no one to fill the other chair. He hoped to change that one day. Soon.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden commotion on the other side of the tea rooms. A number of people had leapt from their seats and were gathered around a young well-to-do looking woman and her child. The child was choking, her face bright red and clearly in great distress. The woman was frantically thumping the child on her back to no avail, and was plainly beginning to panic. 

Dwight quickly made his way over to the woman and her child, and after identifying himself as a doctor, took the child from her mother, sat on a spare chair, and put her over his knee. He tapped her on the back several times, but met with no success. He then set her down on the floor, turned her round and knelt and from behind applied pressure to her abdomen in short bursts. After some moments, a piece of apple popped out of the girl's mouth and landed on the floor. The small crowd that had gathered gave a round of applause, and Dwight immediately blushed, saying he had only done what any doctor would do.

The woman gave a huge sigh, and hugged the wee girl tightly, kissing her face, and closing her eyes in relief before thanking Dwight profusely. 

“I cannot thank you enough. Had you not been here I hate to think what would have happened. Won’t you please join us for lunch if you are free to do so?”

Dwight opened his mouth to decline, to say that he would have been negligent had he not intervened, but instead he heard himself accepting the offer, and sat down. The waitress soon delivered his tea and sandwich and his new acquaintance ordered more tea for herself.

The woman, blonde and poised and beautiful, introduced herself as Caroline Penvenen and the wee girl, who looked to be about three years old, as Millie. She paused and tucked some wayward strands of hair behind Millie’s ear, before asking expectantly

"And you are? Did you just arrive with the other soldiers?”

"Dwight Enys. Very pleased to meet you both. I've just been demobbed today, and it is entirely surreal to be in Cornwall, surrounded by civilians, rather than a barracks heaving with soldiers"

Caroline smiled and responded

“I'm sure it is. We are still awaiting Mille’s father home from the war”

A shadow passed over her face, and she appeared sad and anxious before she determinedly shook it off, and continued 

“I have not long settled here myself. I suppose you could call me a bit of a nomad, these past years, but I have spent most of my life in London. I do enjoy the sea air in Cornwall though, even if the society here is inferior.”

Dwight was sure she smirked a little as she said that last sentence, and then she asked

”Are you a Cornishman, born and bred?”

Dwight nodded in the affirmative as he attempted to work out whether she included him in her inferior Cornish society. Caroline grinned at him unashamedly and then set about peppering him with questions about his profession, his experiences in the war - Dwight disclosed very little as it was still very raw, and she a practical stranger - and his future plans. Despite his misgivings about his lunch companion, Dwight stayed on and an hour flew by as the conversation moved to the war in general, and what the future may bring.

Eventually Caroline sat back in her chair and replaced her teacup on the saucer, her wedding ring catching the sunlight and making patterns on the ceiling.

“It has been a pleasure to meet you Dr Enys. It will be reassuring to know that you are in Cornwall to save us all should a great pestilence sweep through the county”

She smiled at him, laughter in her eyes and Dwight was left with the unsettling feeling that she was mocking him. Had she just insulted him a second time? If she had, it was very strange considering he had just saved her daughter's life. In fact, it was downright rude. He couldn’t decide whether or not to take offence so gave her a confused grin and finished his own cup of tea, not knowing what to say in response.

Fortunately for Dwight, the tearoom’s doorbell rang, and the door opened to reveal Ross and Demelza. They soon spied him and hurried over, wondering who Dwight was lunching with.

"There you are! We couldn’t find you at the infirmary...” Demelza trailed off as she waited for an explanation.

Dwight introduced his companions and they spoke for a few minutes. Caroline rose and gathered up Millie to take her home for a nap. She made her farewells, and left, but not before looking over her shoulder and stealing a glance at Dwight before exiting the tea rooms.

”Caroline Penvenen. Ray Penvenen’s niece. I thought she looked vaguely familiar” said Ross. 

“Apparently she has only recently returned to Cornwall. She enjoys the sea air but not the company. Her husband hasn’t returned from Europe yet.” Dwight explained, giving them a point by point summary of their conversation.

”Oh” said Demelza, her disappointment apparent, even though the wedding ring and the child had indicated that her mother was unavailable for a romance with her friend.

”I’m sorry to have got your hopes up” Dwight told her with a laugh.

“I know now that I’m back on civvy street, you will be determined to marry me off Demelza. But even were Caroline Penvenen not married, I would give her an extremely wide berth. She is not for the likes of me. Far too regal. And condescending. She has an entitled air about her...”

”Well I will just have to find you someone else” Demelza stated firmly. “Even if she isn’t as beautiful as your new friend. But there are many pretty girls hereabouts who would love to step out with a handsome young doctor Dwight”

Ross rolled his eyes and remarked with great affection that he could see that no matter how long he stayed away some things would never change.  
  
Dwight outdid Ross with an eye roll of his own

”Was Caroline Penvenen beautiful? I didn’t notice” he lied. “And she is not my new friend”

Demelza and Ross exchange a sceptical look.

“As for all the pretty ladies hereabouts, did it ever occur to you, Demelza, that I may be able to find one I like all by myself?” Dwight finished with a smile.

”No” answered Demelza firmly. “Don’t be ridiculous Dwight”

And the three friends all laughed, before Ross brought up Caroline Penvenen again.

”I wonder who she married. And why she didn’t take her husband’s name” mused Ross. “Most unusual. Although it is well known that she was very wilful growing up and led her uncle a merry dance. Perhaps she never grew out of her love of the contrary”

"Somehow I can believe that" remarked Dwight, as they left the tearooms and having decided against the infirmary today, walked onto The Red Lion where he had booked a room. "She must drive her husband to distraction. When he is not at war, of course", he remarked.

As soon as he finished speaking, Dwight felt guilty for speaking ill of a woman he hardly knew. He didn't wish to ponder just why Caroline Penvenen had elicited such a strong reaction in him. He told himself his slightly elevated heart rate had surely been due to the excitement of coming home. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Now if only he believed it.

~~~~~  
  


Demelza turned over in bed, yawned and looked at the clock. Three in the morning. It had been a lovely evening. She and Ross had made love and finally fallen asleep around one. Just what had woken her now, she couldn’t work out, but Ross’s side of the bed was empty, and the coolness of the sheets told her that he hadn’t been in bed for some time. In fact, as she felt his side of the bed, she realised that the sheets were very wet, drenched in what she assumed was sweat.

Demelza got up, put on her dressing gown, and went in search of him. She didn’t have to go far. He was in the bathroom, sitting upright in the bath, staring straight ahead as if fixated on something. Demelza wasn’t even sure if he were awake or asleep.

”Ross?” she said gently, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He jumped and shook his head as if to bring himself back to reality. He was visibly shivering and Demelza looked at him in concern, putting her hand into the water he sat in.

”Ross this water is ice cold! How long have you been sat here?”

”I don’t know. Half an hour perhaps. The water was ice cold to begin with. I was burning up...I...I had a dream..”

He didn’t finish his sentence. He had no wish to tell Demelza about the content of his dream. Or that it was not the first time he had had it. This was his first night back and he would not ruin it. 

Demelza took a towel from the linen cupboard in the hall and came back and wrapped it around Ross as he got up out of the bath.

”You must come to bed my love. You will freeze sitting there like that”

They returned to their bed, and lay down together, Demelza wrapping her arms around Ross and stroking his damp hair until his regular breathing told her that he had fallen asleep at last. She would not push him to tell her why his dream had been so disturbing. Yet. And part of her did not wish to know. But Ross’s reaction to it suggested it was not to be lightly brushed off. 

Their reunion that evening had been magical. They had had dinner and retired early. Their lovemaking had been both passionate and tender, as they whispered between kisses how much they had missed each other, and Demelza had felt that nothing could harm them now. They had taken on war and separation and won. 

It now appeared that she may have been a little hasty in declaring victory.


	2. Early Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is anxious for Millie's father and Ross and Demelza continue their (mostly) blissful reunion. Dwight is very pleased with himself.

Caroline sat at the desk in her late uncle’s study, and sighed. She always felt closer to him in his study. She could picture him where she now sat, pen in hand, looking over his glasses, speaking to her in his dry manner. She missed him.

Ray Penvenen’s diabetes had markedly worsened in his later years and just after war had broken out, Caroline, who had spent the vast majority of her time on London as she grew older, had come to take care of him. She had done so lovingly and tenaciously, surprising Ray’s friends and acquaintances who had previously believed his niece to be entirely frivolous. It had not been easy but she would never have shirked the task. Her uncle had been the one constant in her life. She had been orphaned at an early age, and was surrounded by people who were superficial, grasping and insincere. Her Uncle Ray, a man of integrity, had lovingly cared for her from the time of her parents death. There had been no question that she would care for him in his time of need.

After his death, Caroline had left Cornwall, now in possession of Killewarren, a house in London, and a significant fortune besides. She was also firmly decided that she would never marry. To be an independent woman of means was a happy place to find herself. She essentially answered to no one, and could pursue any path that pleased her. Moreover, the three people she had loved in her life thus far had all died, and the pain that resulted from their passing was such that she was certain any further loss would be the end of her. And so love was to be avoided at all costs.

She had not avoided war service though, had wanted to contribute to the war effort. In 1941 primarily because of her family name and social status, Caroline had been recruited to Bletchley Park, the government code and cypher school. She had worked there for three years as a cryptanalyst, a fact she told very few people, and she was sworn to secrecy as to the nature of the work she did. 

In 1944, she had been permitted three months furlough and had made a visit to her only childhood friend, who now lived in Edinburgh. Amelia’s parents had moved in the same social circles as Caroline’s, and the two girls had developed a firm friendship. Although Amelia and her family had moved to Scotland shortly after the Penvenens’ deaths, the two girls had written frequently after the move, and they remained the dearest of friends. Amelia had married a very nice, but very poor and very divorced Scotsman, who her family had taken an instant dislike to. She had subsequently been ostracised from them. Her husband at war, Amelia had lived in Edinburgh with their young daughter and had been delighted with Caroline’s visit.

Six weeks after Caroline had arrived in Edinburgh, Amelia had been hit by a car in the road. She died four days later.

Amelia’s death had greatly shaken Caroline, and only further strengthened her resolve to avoid profound, authentic relationships of any kind. However Amelia’s two year old daughter was now essentially orphaned, at least until her father returned. Amelia’s family had no wish to take the child, and her husband, an only child, had no parents still living. Caroline, whose nose crinkled in distaste at the mere thought of babies, had refused to let little Mille be cared for at an orphanage until her father returned, so took the child herself. Happily Caroline’s carefully cultivated high society contacts proved extremely useful - she was allowed to retire from Bletchley to care for Millie.

She had intended to engage a nanny and provide for the child while keeping herself at arms length. Little Millie had proved so delightful however, that a year later, no nanny had been engaged and Caroline was content to fulfil the role of foster mother.

Believing that Cornwall was a superior place to raise a child, Caroline had eventually travelled to Killewarren, opened up the house and brought it back to life. Since caring for Millie, Caroline had received so many disapproving looks and snide comments about being an unwed mother from strangers that she now wore a wedding ring on her left hand. Normally Caroline would laugh off unpleasant remarks or fire back a cutting comment of her own, but Millie had begun to notice the nastiness and become upset. Wearing a wedding ring seemed an ideal solution.

Millie had begun to call Caroline “Mama”, something that Caroline knew she ought to discourage. She was not her mother, and one day in the not too distant future, she knew Millie’s father would return from war to claim her.

And yet, to her utter astonishment Caroline found herself enjoying the title, enjoying Millie’s wee arms snaking up round her neck as she hugged her, her smiles and her love. The irony was not lost on Caroline. For all of Caroline’s determination to remain aloof from any relationship which may injure her heart, she was now in the throes of a relationship which - assuming Millie’s father survived the war - was guaranteed to do just that.

Caroline rose from the desk and went to stand in front of the fire. She had heard nothing from Millie’s father for the past three months. She would have expected to hear _something._ She had no reason to believe he was dead, for she was certain as his daughters interim guardian, she would have been informed. The war had been over for nearly three months, and no word for his daughter. Could he be missing in action, not yet found? Surely he had not abandoned his child? 

An image of the young doctor she had met the previous day flashed before her eyes. He had only just been demobbed, so the process of returning home and being discharged from the armed forces obviously took some time. Perhaps she just needed more patience.

She slouched into a chair by the fire and wished she had some chocolate. Unfortunately chocolate was still rationed, and she had exhausted her supply for the month.

The image of Dwight Enys was persistent. She could still see him sitting at the lunch table, his smile and his startling blue eyes. She shook her head to dislodge the image. Dwelling on it would do her no good at all. It may lead her where she had no wish to go.

~~~~~  
  


At Nampara, the Poldarks had slept late, and had a leisurely breakfast. Neither Ross nor Demelza brought up the subject of Ross’s very unsettled night. Ross appeared to bear no ill effects from it, and seemed back to his usual self. Demelza hoped, perhaps a little naively, that the dream had been a once only event, brought on by Ross’s enormous change of circumstances.

Ross had dressed in a pair of pre war trousers, and a shirt that had definitely seen better days. He commented ruefully that it was perhaps time for some new clothes. Demelza would have liked to run around the room in triumph at this joyful news, but had instead quietly chosen a sage green tea dress for herself. Ross’s eyes had lit up when he had seen her in it.

”You look exactly as I pictured you when I was in France” he had said. “Whenever I thought of you, wondering what you were doing, I always pictured you in green, walking on the cliffs, or playing with Garrick. 

Ross stopped for a moment and his face took on a sly grin. 

“Although there were definitely times when I thought of you wearing nothing at all”

Demelza had smiled at him smugly.

“Is that so?”

”Yes so” replied Ross as he playfully pinched her bottom. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her as if he were proving his point.

“Well you will be disappointed to know that I didn’t have a lot of time for cliff walking. Too busy mucking around with motorcars in the ATS, but shall we find a cliff for me to walk on now?”

They had taken a long walk on the cliffs, just as they used to before the war. They passed several people as they walked, a few happily reunited couples like themselves who grinned conspiratorially at them as if they were all now part of the same club. They also passed two women who Demelza knew to be widowed. She nodded at them in greeting as they passed, feeling heartfelt sympathy for the women. She couldn’t imagine what her life would be like had she lost Ross. Demelza clung a little tighter to his arm, grateful to have her husband given back to her, with only a solitary scar running down his cheek. Ross covered her hand with his as she held tighter onto him, and squeezed it, as if he had read her mind. He too, was grateful to be home with her, relatively unscathed, when so many others lay dead in a foreign land, never to return.

Even in the depths of winter, Ross had loved his clifftop walk. He loved the strong wind, the smell of salt air, the sound of the waves on the beach. He loved passing the occasional familiar face, the familiar landmarks. He had begun to feel as if he had really come home, felt the stirring of optimism for the future. He had often said that marrying Demelza was his true homecoming, and he had meant it. But this was his county, his land. Cornwall was in his blood and he could not imagine living anywhere else.

Now they sat having lunch, discussing whether it was worth trying to open up Wheal Grace. And if not, what was Ross to do?

”I'm conflicted about Grace" he said thoughtfully. I would dearly love to make her a going concern, but I would need money, and a lot of it. The price of tin is pitiful and I don’t even know if there’s anything worth mining. Mining in Cornwall seems to belong to another time. I just don't know if it's worth the risk"

Ross stopped and took a bite of his sandwich.

”On the other hand, mining is the family business and it runs in my veins, just as love of Cornwall does. It would always eat away at me if I did not at least try"

He took another bite and then shook his head in indecision.

“I take it then that you wouldn’t return to the army at a later stage? Be a peacetime soldier? You were a captain after all, and I’m sure a very good one” Demelza questioned, as she thought she should never make assumptions about her husband’s future plans. She was sure he would never lose the ability to surprise and do the unexpected.

Ross's face instantly took on a dark expression and the light left his eyes. 

“A good captain?” Ross laughed bitterly. “No, I’m not cut out for a soldier. I will find other work” 

He clenched his jaw, and gripped the edges of the table so hard that his knuckles turned white. He looked down at his lunch plate, fixing his gaze on it and was unwilling to meet Demelza’s eyes. 

Demelza was startled at his immediate change in demeanour. 

“Ross..are you alright?” she asked carefully, wanting to reach across the table to him and touch his hand by way of comfort, but hesitating.

“I’m fine” he replied sharply. “Why on earth would I want to remain a soldier? After nigh on five years I’ve had my fill. I said I will find other work”

It now seemed to Demelza there was definitely more to emerge from his war experiences than he was letting on at this point. She would gently prod him further in the next few weeks - it was early days yet - but for now she tried to ease him out of his sudden black mood.

”Dwight is lucky in that respect” said Demelza as she cut them more precious slices of rationed cheese. “A doctor will never be without work”

His dark moment seemed to pass as quickly as it came, and Ross looked up and nodded in agreement. He appeared much more comfortable talking about his friend.

”True, although Dwight tells me he intends to take up general practice for a while, before going back to the infirmary”

”He misses his old patients I reckon” replied Demelza. “Imagine the cups of tea and cake he will have to consume on house calls. The little old ladies who will dote on him! He has been much missed”

"I wager it won’t only be little old ladies who will dote on him” Ross commented dryly.

Demelza laughed, got up and poured Ross some tea. Declaring he had no need of tea, he pulled her onto his knee.

”And me? Was I much missed?” Ross asked her huskily, his arms wound tightly around her.

“No, not at all. In fact I can scarce remember your name” Demelza whispered just before Ross kissed her.

"But I might be persuaded to dote on you" she told him softly when the kiss at last ended.

"I'm very pleased to hear it. I can be very persuasive when I put my mind to it” Ross murmured slowly as he put his hands in her hair and kissed her again.

In the end, the dishes were left on the table and they made their way upstairs, where they went undisturbed by the outside world until the birds chirped in the early morning.

~~~~~  
  


Later that day Dwight walked along High Cross in Truro very pleased with himself. He had just been taken on by a general practice for six months, which he felt was time enough for him to decide whether he wanted to return to the infirmary or work as a GP. Either option had pros and cons, but Dwight thought working as a general practitioner for a time would provide a respite from the extremely pressured form of medicine he had been forced to practise in the army, and give him some time to catch his professional breath. It would also be a good way of reconnecting with the community.

”Dr Enys!”

Dwight turned to see Harris Pascoe, the banker, with his daughter, Joan on his arm. He waited for the two to catch him up. Pascoe shook his hand vigorously once they had done so, and a conversation began about the war - it was difficult to have a conversation about something other than the war when you were a returned serviceman - and his future plans. 

Joan Pascoe was a pretty brunette, her hair styled in a perfect victory roll, and her red lipstick flawlessly applied. She stood quietly and smiled at him prettily, and if the enthusiasm with which she fluttered her eyelashes at him was a little excessive, he was more than happy to overlook it.

“And how do you spend you time Joan?” Dwight asked her with a smile.

”I have just begun working for my father. Answering the phone, filing, ensuring he eats his lunch” she replied, with a disapproving look at Pascoe. “I very much want to learn the business. To take an active role. I was not top if my class at college for nothing!”

”Do you hear that Pascoe? You are hereby ordered to give your daughter more challenging work!” Dwight laughed.

”Thank you for your support Dr Enys. It is most appreciated” Joan told him, with a slight blush.

Pascoe patted her hand as if he had been given this order before.

”I will do my best Joan. But perhaps we should leave the high finance and corporate investment advice for your second week?”

They all laughed and parted soon after.

Dwight walked on some more, and then remembering his conversation with Demelza the previous day, hurried back to the Pascoes, and asked Joan if she would like to have dinner with him at the weekend. This produced even more fervent eyelash fluttering, and a “yes, I would like that very much”.

Dwight walked away, hoping Demelza would be proud of him, and he had to admit, proud of himself. He had asked a very pretty and eminently suitable woman out to dinner and she had agreed. Shy as he was with women, at least in a romantic setting, he would work on some conversation starters later. Perhaps Demelza could help him. 

He began to whistle as he walked along, until a very inconvenient picture of Caroline Penvenen entered his head. Her graceful movements, her smile, her eyes as they lit up in laughter were performing a merry dance in his mind. Cross with himself for allowing the uninvited image of this unsuitable and even worse, married, woman to invade his head, he stopped whistling and called himself a fool out loud.

Dwight soon arrived at The Red Lion, ate supper and went to his room, where he forced himself to read his most recent medical journal until the notion of Caroline Penvenen had retreated. Which it did, but not until he had fallen asleep on his bed, fully clothed, the journal open and face down on his chest. 


	3. Critical Mass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross reaches breaking point while Dwight encounters Caroline in Truro. Demelza finds a friend.

More than two months had passed since Ross and Dwight had arrived home from the war. Christmas had come and gone, and the new year seemed full of promise, for Dwight, at least. He had had Christmas lunch at Nampara with Ross and Demelza, and then gone to the Pascoes and been overfed all over again. 

His initial dinner date with Joan had gone very well. Joan had seemed determined to be pleased with all Dwight did and said, so his nerves had dissipated early in the evening. The dinner was followed by a quick mid week lunch, and then a trip to the cinema the next weekend. Dwight was content in Joan's company, and as he frequently told himself, it was an eminently suitable match. It could now be said that the two were courting. Demelza, who thoroughly approved of Joan even though she was a little piqued she hadn’t chosen her herself for Dwight, was thrilled. And Dwight, ever sensitive, asked her advice often enough that Demelza felt she had contributed to the blossoming of the relationship.

Dwight was enjoying his role in general practice, and approached it with his usual diligence. So much so that his patient consultations which were supposed to take fifteen minutes frequently took half an hour, and not only did he constantly run late, the majority of patients in the waiting room waited for him, while other doctors sat in their rooms and twiddled their thumbs. Try as they might, the other doctors in the practice could not bring themselves to grumble about their patients showing a preference for Dwight as he was so difficult to dislike, and the amount of work he put in, immense. The only recourse they could therefore take was to attempt to imitate his work ethic, which was a happy outcome for the patients they served.

At Nampara, Ross was finding the transition to civilian life a little more difficult, regardless of his gratitude for finally being home. He was still undecided about whether to try to open Grace, and if he were honest, did not trust himself to make a decision. His nights were increasingly trying. He pushed himself to his physical limits working on his land in a bid to tire himself so thoroughly that he would not dream. It did not help. His dream reoccurred frequently. Not every night, but too often. On occasion Demelza would wake to Ross yelling out in his sleep, repeatedly telling people only he saw to fall back and take cover. His arms would flail about, as if he were pointing where to go. She would bravely take him in her arms, whispering in his ear that he was at home, and safe, in a bid to sooth him, and literally wake him from his nightmare. 

Unsurprisingly, Ross soon found himself reluctant to sleep at all, and after he and Demelza had made love, he got into the habit of returning downstairs and listening to the wireless, or trawling through old maps of the Poldark mines. Thus far he had stayed away from alcohol, but the whisky decanter was becoming more and more tempting during the long dark nights.   
  
However when Ross came down to breakfast each morning, he behaved as if he had slept like a baby all night, and nothing untoward had happened at all. As if the fact that he had had to be awakened and then soothed back to sleep in his wife’s arms were insignificant. Consequently it was difficult for Demelza to bring the subject up and it became an unwritten rule that the torment of the night go unmentioned. 

Demelza had infrequently asked questions about his time as a soldier, but when she had asked, her questions were gently probing and incisive. To answer them honestly would require more mental strength than Ross was yet able to muster. His moods were highly changeable and Demelza had her work cut out to keep up with them. It was fortunate that she did not appear to take his occasional sharp words personally, and with her canny nature, seemed to have an arsenal of weapons to ease him out of his dark moods during daylight hours.

After one particularly difficult night though, Demelza finished the breakfast dishes and sat down at the kitchen table opposite Ross. She knew they couldn’t continue as they were. It was time for her to steel herself and ask Ross about his troubles more directly.

Demelza sat unconsciously wringing a tea towel in her hands, licking her lips as her mouth went dry. She eventually put down the tea towel and opened her mouth to speak. She hesitated, and grasped his hand on the table. She then began gently

“Ross, my love, have you brought the war home with you? When I see other soldiers’ wives in town, they say...”

She got no further.

Ross reacted as if he had been slapped. 

”You’ve been speaking of me to other people behind my back? What have you said? You’ve told them how I dream? That I cannot cope with ordinary life? Or perhaps that I’m not the man I once was?” Ross interrupted defensively, loudly, angrily.

He snatched his hand away from hers and his body began to tremble with fury, and more. It was as if all his suppressed torment had suddenly found release, and it was now coming out in a raging torrent. He took his tea cup and threw it across the room, where it smashed against the wall and fell to the floor in a dozen pieces, before finally putting his head in his hands.

Demelza gasped in fright.

She was completely taken aback by his furious response. Difficult as the subject was, as troubled as Ross was, she hadn’t anticipated such an extreme reaction. Nonetheless she pressed on and tried to calmly explain herself.

”I’ve not said anything about you Ross. They were telling me about their experiences. I thought it would help to know that you’re not alone”

”You’re wrong Demelza. In this, I am _completely_ alone” Ross spat out.

Demelza turned white and began to tremble herself with the unfairness of his bitter words. It was true that she had not experienced what Ross had, but she had been beside him every step of the way since he had returned home. 

Ross got up and stormed out, slamming the door behind him so hard it shook the interior wall.

Demelza threw up her hands in utter exasperation. She had been patient. She had been loving. She had held her tongue on more than one occasion when all she had wanted to do was to raise her voice at him and tell him that whatever was bothering him was not her fault, and he was increasingly hard to live with.

Demelza’s patience had at last worn thin.

For better or worse her marriage vows had said. If she and Ross did not talk about his troubles soon, she feared the “for worse” part of the vows may be put to the test.

~~~~~

In Truro, Dwight had just popped out for a sandwich to eat at his desk while he worked on patient files. He had just congratulated himself on purchasing a real egg sandwich, when he heard a voice behind him call his name after he left the tearooms.

”Dr Enys! How are you? Have you settled back into Cornish life?”   
  
He turned to see Caroline Penvenen, wearing a very expensive looking cashmere coat and a large hat, attempting to balance a large amount of parcels in her arms. The top one teetered and fell, and Dwight caught it just before it hit the ground.

”Thank you” Caroline said, “What luck I have. Just when I need saving, there you are”

She smiled brilliantly at him, as if she were highly amused by him. Or at least that is how he interpreted it. 

She seemed to want a response of some kind, so Dwight nodded his head in return, smiling slightly. He wondered if he were the sole recipient of her condescending tone, or whether she generously offered it to everyone she spoke with. Still, he asked if he could help her carry all her purchases to her car, and she gratefully accepted the offer. As they walked, Dwight asked after Millie.

”She is quite recovered, thank you. These parcels are all for her. I am terrible, I know. I spoil her, and I must control myself in the future. It wouldn’t do for her to turn out like me, would it?”

Dwight didn’t know if she were serious or not, which seemed to be par for the course in his conversations with Caroline so he just gave her another grin while he wracked his brain for a reply.

”You didn’t answer my question. About being settled into Cornish life” Caroline prodded.

”Oh” Dwight replied, relieved to have something to say “l believe I am well on the way” Dwight answered. “I have joined a general practice for the time being, and have found a small flat. So I certainly have no complaints”

”I am very pleased things seem to be falling into place for you ” Caroline responded, smiling without an ounce of mockery. 

“Thank you” Dwight replied, all the while finding the shape of her lips extremely distracting.

They arrived at her car, a convertible white MG, which had been polished to such an extent that Dwight could see his reflection in it. He was certain that a car and it’s owner had never matched so well. Together they stored all the packages on the front passenger seat, space not exactly being a premium in a sports car. Caroline closed the door, thanked Dwight for his assistance, and surprised him with her next remark.

“I met your sweetheart the other day. We were rivals - very polite rivals - for the last yardage of a particularly pretty shade of ribbon at the haberdashers. We had quite the conversation. She is a lovely woman”

”Indeed” Dwight affirmed, ashamed of the emotion swirling in his chest since meeting the woman alongside him.

”And where is Millie today?” he asked, wishing to change the subject.

Caroline laughed.

”She is at home, pestering the groom in the stables. She shares my love of horses, you see. I shall take her for a ride on the beach this afternoon” 

Caroline looked at Dwight inquisitively.

”Do you ever ride on the beach or over the cliffs for the fun of it Dr Enys?”

”Not since I was a boy. And I would have to find a horse. But I have little time for leisure”

”For shame! However do you manage to forget the grim nature of your work from time to time of you do not allow yourself a little pleasure? Apart from when you are courting Miss Pascoe, of course. Allowing yourself rest and recreation can only spur you on to great things Dr Enys. I firmly believe it”

Dwight gave a small smile before he replied

”Fortunately my work now isn’t so grim as it once was. And I might even agree with your point, but I would find it difficult to put my agreement into practice, I believe”

”I don’t doubt it Dr Enys. I hear you are conscientious to the point of martyrdom. I still believe you would do well to make the attempt”

Caroline retrieved her black driving gloves from her handbag and went to stand beside the driver’s door. She suddenly remarked 

“Miss Pascoe won the ribbon by the way. She found me a shade of a darker hue, which she was certain suited me more” 

Caroline laughed and then finished 

“I suppose sometimes we settle on the first thing we see, when in actual fact something exists that will suit us much better”

She unlocked the driver's door and had one leg inside before a thought struck her and she got out and told told Dwight

”If you ever find the time and inclination to ride along the beach, or anywhere, you are most welcome to any of my horses Dr Enys”

Without waiting for a reaction from Dwight, she settled herself back in the car, turned the key in the ignition, and drove off.

Dwight remained where he stood, his heart thumping loudly in his chest, and wondering why Caroline Penvenen seemed to know so much about him. He could not deny he found her fascinating. But fascination did not equal admiration, he told himself, doing his level best to disregard the thumping of his heart and the uneasiness of his stomach whenever she was in his vicinity.

~~~~~

Ross reappeared in the kitchen at Nampara an hour and a half later, calmed by a long walk on the beach, and with an apology ready on his lips. Demelza was not home however, and neither was their car, so he assumed she had gone to town.

He cleaned up the broken tea cup and made himself a fresh cup, and then sat down to wait for her return. He knew he had behaved badly, and been unfair and unreasonable, that the accusations that he had thrown at Demelza - that she believed he was not coping, that he was not the man he once was - were the accusations he made against himself daily. They were fears he had not wished to admit. He absolutely hated the thought that he was no longer the man Demelza had married, that he could no longer make her happy.

A naturally reticent man, while at Nampara Cove, he had reluctantly come to the conclusion that he would have to at least try to tell Demelza what was plaguing him, what he could not forget. She had never done anything less than love and support him in the past, so he would be doing her a disservice if he allowed them to continue on without him sharing his troubles with her.

And now he made the decision to unburden himself, she wasn’t here to tell. He would have to wait and hope that in the time it took Demelza to return, he wouldn’t lose his courage.

~~~~~

Caroline drove out of Truro, attempting to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, and the feeling of exhilaration that she had after seeing Dwight. She was grateful for her wedding ring and for Millie, both of which reminded her where her priorities lay. With Millie, and ironically, her resolution to remain an unmarried independent woman. Not that Dwight Enys was any danger to her in that respect, as he was happily courting Joan Pascoe. Caroline believed Joan really was a lovely woman. But she couldn’t help but wish she weren’t so lovely around Dwight Enys. At any rate, as far as Caroline could tell, for all of her interest in him, the selfless Dr Enys did not have any interest in her. And nor should he, for he, like everyone in Cornwall now, believed her to be married.

Her wedding ring had been for the sole purpose of halting ugly remarks and gossip. It did have the extra benefit of keeping fortune hunters and unwanted admirers away, but Caroline had never before been bothered by the fact that it might also keep handsome and charming young men away. It had been an added advantage. When she had casually - she hoped - asked her housekeeper (who knew everything about everyone in Truro and beyond) about Dr Enys, she had been strangely disappointed to hear that he was courting already. 

Ray Penvenen had often told Caroline that she was a contrary creature, and it seemed she was now proving his point yet again. For while she had no wish to fall in love, to make herself vulnerable, at the same time she could not deny that she did not want Dwight Enys to be in love with anyone else. And she had only met the man twice. What had possessed her to invite him to ride her horses, she didn’t know. The words had just come from her mouth. 

So lost in thought was she, that she almost passed by the car on the side of the road, it’s boot open and a woman dragging the spare tyre from it. She slowed down, and on closer inspection she saw that it was Demelza Poldark.

With Demelza’s patience finally run out, she had driven into town, needing a complete change of scenery and some distraction. Demelza had wandered through Truro, browsing in the shops, trying not to think of all the things she wished she had said to Ross. On the way home, the car had veered sharply to her left, and when she got out to inspect the car, as she had suspected, she had found the front left tyre flat.

Caroline parked her car just behind Demelza’s, got out, and asked her if she would like a lift.

”Thank you, but no. I am going to change this tyre. I need to work off some frustration”

Caroline was impressed and said so. 

“I like your spirit. Let me help”

Demelza raised her eyebrows in surprise at Caroline. “Are you sure?”

”Of course. First and foremost, I obviously wish to help you, Demelza, but there is an ulterior motive. Most people who know me, including my own household, would swear blind that I am incapable of both changing a tyre and having the inclination to do so. And that is precisely why I am determined to do it” 

Demelza laughed at Caroline. “Well in that case...”

”Do you have any idea how it’s done? Because I wouldn’t have the foggiest” Caroline added, as she took off her hat coat and placed them in her car, revealing a cream dress underneath.

”I was in the ATS Transportation Division during the war. A driver and a mechanic. So yes I know how it’s done, but it will be easier with the two of us”

“In that case, I await your instructions. And while we work, you can tell me why you are frustrated. I assure you that I am very good at keeping confidences, or secrets. I am very practised at it. And a problem shared...”

The tyre now out of the boot, Demelza took the tools and began to pry the hubcap off the wheel, thinking it would be good to speak to someone. And Caroline and Millie seemed to keep to themselves, so quite apart from Caroline’s assurance that she would keep her confidence, she would be unlikely to spread gossip round the district. She began with a sigh

“Ross is my frustration. Ever since he returned, there has clearly something bothering him, something that happened during the war, and I tried to ask him about it just now. He nearly snapped my head off and stormed out of the house”

Caroline looked at her in sympathy. 

“My uncle Ray said that men don’t find it easy when they come home from war. The things they have seen, and in some cases the things they have done, haunt them. And Ross is a Poldark. Which is a byword for stubborn and uncommunicative in these parts. And perhaps he is a little prideful too, finds it difficult to admit any perceived weakness. And please do not take that as a criticism because I share the same traits. But I can imagine it’s not easy for either of you”

Demelza stopped a minute and looked at Caroline. The condescension that Dwight had spoken of was clearly absent today. She was not as she first seemed at all. 

”No it’s not. But being married - we are as one, we are our own wee band. We battle through together. You must know this from your own marriage”

Caroline smiled awkwardly. She liked this woman, felt at ease with her, as if she had known her for ages. Demelza had taken a risk confiding in her. It seemed only fair that she do likewise.

”I confess that I do not know that. I am not married and Millie is not my child”

If it was distraction Demelza had wanted, Caroline had just provided it. Caroline quickly explained her situation and why she wore a wedding ring that she herself had bought. She took off her glove and held her hand out in front of her as she finished

“So as I knew this ring would be the only wedding ring that I will ever wear, I went to Hatton Gardens and bought the most expensive one I could find. That sounds awfully extravagant, I know, but at the time I needed some cheering up”

”And nobody knows?” asked Demelza incredulously.

”Well nobody knows how much I paid for it, no” answered Caroline, a little confused that this point should matter.

”No. I don’t care about the ring, Caroline!” Demelza laughed. “Nobody knows that Millie is not your daughter?”

”Apart from Millie’s father? No. Well you do, now”

”I am flattered that you told me. And her father?”

”Still no word of him. I have every reason to presume he will come for her. But when?” 

“And when he does, he will take Millie? And you...”

”Will be broken-hearted. Likely inconsolable. But there is no way round that. I will have to bear it as best I can. I will probably rediscover my frivolous self, hightail it to London and throw myself into a whirlwind of parties” 

Caroline smiled brightly in an attempt to disguise her dread of the day that Millie eventually left her, but Demelza being Demelza, saw straight thorough her pretence.

”Oh Caroline” Demelza reached out and grasped her arm. “I think you’re that brave, and so generous to take on Millie”

”Please don’t tell me that Demelza for I shall surely cry, and that would do my reputation as an unfeeling snobbish type no good at all. Now let’s get this tyre changed and you back to Ross. You must persevere with him. Take it from me, he was only angry because he was afraid of his own emotions, but he is an intelligent man, I am sure, and a meaningful conversation will not be far away”

Demelza smiled at her and nodded. The two women managed to get the flat tyre off the wheel and the new tyre on amid laughter as they both ruined their clothes with dirt and grease.

“Of course I decided that cream was the perfect shade to wear to town, today of all days” Caroline remarked, laughing at her dress which was now covered in car grease. “Thank heaven for the invention of dry cleaning!”

”I’m so sorry about that” Demelza began, but Caroline waved her apology off, indicating it was not needed.

Demelza grinned at her. “Well at least your stockings are intact. Look at mine...this was my last pair of unmended nylons”

She drew Caroline’s attention towards her legs, which had multiple large ladders running the length of them.

”Have no fear, Demelza. I have several new pairs of at home. Silk and nylon. Please do not ask me how I got them. And if all else fails, I am a dab hand at painting a seam up the back of the legs”

Caroline gave her a broad wink.

Demelza burst out laughing. Caroline Penvenen was not what she had expected .

Half an hour later, the tyre now changed and the flat safely secured in the boot, Demelza climbed back into the car, and drove off waving madly at Caroline. Caroline waved back, feeling absurdly happy. She knew she had just broken her own rule - again - that she avoid relationships that have the potential to be authentic and enduring, lest they break her heart. But it was too late to take the conversation back now.

A friendship had been born.


	4. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza arrives home to find Ross waiting for her, and Caroline receives a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains content about WW2 and trauma. I do not have extensive knowledge on either subject and I have also taken some artistic license. Please excuse my mistakes. Apologies to those readers who know more about these topics than I do.

Ross finally heard the car on the gravel outside and a door slam. He set his jaw, attempted to find every last bit of courage he possessed and waited for Demelza to appear. He had set the table for a late lunch but hadn’t cooked anything - that would be a shade too ambitious - and he’d picked some bluebells and arranged them as best he could in a vase he had found in the pantry.

Soon enough Demelza came into the kitchen and almost gasped in surprise at the table and the flowers. Even though their argument was at the forefront of her mind, she couldn’t help but swallow a smile at Ross’s attempt at flower arrangement. Neither of these domestic things she would usually associate with her husband, but she was very happy to see them regardless. Perhaps it was an apology of sorts?

Ross quickly rose from the table and his hands held in front of him as if in supplication, began

”I’m so sorry Dem. You didn’t deserve my harsh words or my black moods, none of it. And if you have the patience, I will at least try to tell you what’s been on my mind”

Demelza didn’t hesitate.

”Apology accepted. And that’s all I’ve ever wanted” she replied as she put her handbag and car keys on the table.

Ross sighed in relief and hugged her gratefully, then drew back and began to speak.

“In answer to your question, I don’t believe I have brought the war home with me, at least not in the way that you might think”

He took her hand and and sat her down next to him on the sofa in the next room. There was almost complete silence as Demelza patiently waited for Ross to speak, the only sound the ticking of the clock on the mantelpiece. Demelza felt her heart might beat out of her chest as she waited. She both dreaded what Ross might say, and felt a sense of relief that they finally may begin to put things right. Ross paused for a moment and took a deep breath as he tried to work out where to start, how to best make Demelza understand. 

”In many ways I am fortunate. Mercifully I am not tormented by the general experience of war as some are, the sights of it, or the sounds of it. I am tormented though, by a single decision I made, a decision that cost the lives of most of my men. Men I had been with through thick and thin, who I thought of as brothers. They died. And I survived. Where is the justice in that? So it is guilt that torments me”

”Go on” Demelza said gently, squeezing his hand in encouragement, and willing her queasy stomach to settle. 

Ross’s mouth was dry and his heart pounded, but he continued on

”After the D Day landings, in the days that followed, my orders were to get my unit into France as quickly as possible to meet up with the rest of the Duke of Cornwall’s battalion, near Caen. We had to travel through large swathes of field and woodland to the Seine, and then cross it. We would then form part of a larger brigade on the other side. It should have been simple. I worked out that there were two points, two bridges, where we could cross the river. The shorter route had little forest, was across open terrain. I thought if we took that route, it would be near suicidal as there were so many enemy planes overhead. The longer route had thick forest and was less likely to be well defended. It seemed like an easy decision. I decided on the longer route”

Ross paused, took a few breaths and continued

“An added complication was that our communications had failed, so I had no recent intelligence on the situation ahead, but I ploughed ahead regardless, as I always do. We were needed to provide reinforcements almost immediately”

Ross stopped now, as if overcome, and Demelza got up and brought him a glass of water. He drank deeply and somehow went on

“We reached the bridge I chose without too much trouble. It was pretty straightforward. And then I led my men straight into an ambush” 

He frowned in concentration as he explained.

“Until that day, my unit seemed to have been untouchable. It was remarkable. In war, men die often. You see your friends die in front of you, sometimes daily. Not our unit. We lost one or two men from time to time but our casualties were very low compared to other units. We were like brothers and we fought for each other just as much as for freedom and country. We had been together for so long, had evaded death for so long, it was if we had the hands of the gods on us - or the luck of the devil. But our luck ran out that day”

Demelza listened with mounting dread as Ross continued speaking.

“Enemy soldiers, ready with machine guns, were waiting at the bridgehead, determined to stop us from crossing the river to join the brigade. They opened fire immediately. There were twenty eight men in the unit I commanded. At the end of that ambush, there were five, including myself. Most of my men died. And I did not”

Ross’s mouth twisted down in anguish. Tears filled his eyes, but he somehow stubbornly clung to them. They did not fall. And Demelza’s heart broke for him as she saw the effort it cost him. 

She kissed his lips gently and then his forehead as she felt tears threaten herself.

”Oh Ross. Please, please do not tell me you wish you had died too”

Ross continued speaking as if had not heard her.

”I lived with those men, ate with them, slept alongside them, laughed with them for many many months. I told them what to do and they did it without question. Their faces haunt me" 

Ross had no more words, and he blindly reached out to her, and she folded him in her arms, his head against her breast, rocking him gently. His grief and shame were searing, so palpable that if she could have permanently taken his entire burden on herself to relieve him of it, at that moment, she would have.

”How is it that you were not taken prisoner afterwards my love?” Demelza asked gently as she held him.

”As I said, we were to form part of a larger brigade. Two more allied units arrived not long after us, and fired on our attackers, overwhelmed them in the end. I suppose it was as much a disaster for the enemy unit as it was for mine”

Ross chewed his lip unhappily. 

”As far as I know, the other bridge was undefended and intact. We would have got across. And my men would have lived. Every night I go through what I could have, should have done”

"Ross, any number of things could have happened had you gone the other way. You did your best with the knowledge you had at the time. Did the survivors under your command condemn you?” Demelza asked, her tone remaining calm and soft.

”Not to my face” Ross answered. "But they lost their friends, their brothers in arms. How could they not condemn me privately?"

"I cannot tell you what they thought privately Ross. But none of them had to make the decision you did with the knowledge you had at the time" Demelza remarked.

“And did you tell Dwight? What did he say?”

Ross gave a rueful smile.

”When our paths next crossed we had a brief moment to ourselves. I told him the basic facts. He said he would have done the same thing. He said I made the logical decision without the benefit of hindsight. And that I cannot dwell on it. It was war, and the awful truth is that tragedy is commonplace in war”   
  
“Dwight is right. Ross, you cannot torture yourself over knowledge that you could not have had at the time. You just cannot. I won’t let you. By all means grieve for your men, but do not torture yourself”

Ross's glass of water was empty by now, and Demelza went to get the whiskey decanter. She felt with the gravity of the conversation they could at least allow themselves a drink. She poured them both a glass and took Ross's hand again.

”Ross, if Dwight had been in your shoes, if he had made the decision you made, would you have condemned him?” she asked pointedly.

“Of course not. I know he is right. As are you. I know it in my head. But the guilt is relentless. And nearly every night, in my dreams I make the same decision again and again, and I actually feel the sick feeling in my stomach that I felt when I first saw the bridgehead and the soldiers. Adrenalin hits me, and I break out in sweat, just as I did at the time. I relive it again and again”

”Oh my love” Demelza murmured, and caressed his cheek. Ross covered her hand on his cheek with his, as she told him

“I believe the issue is not whether your men would forgive you, but whether you can forgive yourself. And you must. Somehow we must find a way for you to do it."

Ross sat up straight and met Demelza’s loving gaze.

“I am so sorry that I said that I was alone in this. It was said in the heat of the moment and I did not mean it. Every night you save me, after I dream. The comfort I feel as you hold me in your arms...I am truly sorry for not telling you sooner. I was ashamed. I could not bear you to think less of me as a man, for you to lose your respect for me”

”One thing this nightmare has shown me though, is the depth of my love for you. Hear me well, for you know I am not a man for sentimental words, that the occasions I manage to put my feelings into something resembling romance are rarer than hens’ teeth. I always knew that I desired you above any other woman, that you held my heart. But this...this has shown me that I need you as I need air to breathe, that you are my anchor, my saviour and I am at once shaken by the strength of my love for you and humbled by yours for me”

Ross emptied his glass of whiskey as a single tear found its way down Demelza’s cheek.

”My arms are always here for you, my love. I would never think less of you for this. War puts men in terrible situations. You will recover from this, and I will be right by your side as you do”

She have a small smile.

”And as for your sentimental words, I have no need of them every day. The speech you’ve given me just now will do me very well. Your words are all the more precious for being rare. I love you my husband, with all my heart”

Ross took her hand and kissed it in response, his head bowed in gratitude. He soon raised it again and remarked

“I feel better for knowing that I have no secrets to hide from you. I wish I could tell you that I am now fully recovered, but I just don’t know how it will go with me” he told her with a shrug of his shoulders. “I do feel more hopeful though, lighter, at least for now”

”We will take one day at a time my love. We are better off today than we were yesterday, at any rate” Demelza smiled.

And then, encouraged by Ross’s slightly more optimistic outlook, she gently teased 

”For now, as you neglected to cook my lunch, I’d better set to and make us something to eat”

”I grant you there was no lunch, but the flowers were a lovely touch, Dem, don’t you think?” Ross replied, attempting a small smile.

Demelza, cheered by his attempt at lightheartedness, replied playfully

”I’m sure the ladies of the flower arranging group at the Womens’ Institute would be quaking in their boots if they could see them Ross”

Ross’s smile grew a little wider and he kissed her and hugged her tightly, before drawing back and looking her over and saying

“And now perhaps you can tell me why you are covered in dirt and grease”

Demelza grinned. "I had a flat tyre. And you will never guess who helped me change it"

~~~~

Later that afternoon Demelza rang Dwight, and told him of Ross's troubles. She invited him for supper and Dwight eagerly accepted, apologising profusely that he had not visited Nampara more often. After supper he and Ross disappeared into Ross's study and there they remained for more than two hours. Demelza kicked herself for not confiding in Dwight sooner - with his gentle unflappable manner and his own experience of war, he was the ideal person to help Ross.

Knowing Demelza had provided immense comfort, and already gently made points that he himself would have made had Ross spoken to him first, Dwight believed that Ross might benefit from a different approach. And so he was very firm in his statements and directed some blunt questions at him.

 _”_ How do you know that your men would not have all been killed by planes overhead if you had taken the shorter route? Do you know for certain that the other bridge hadn’t been mined? Was it your fault communications failed? There are far too many variables for you to take this horrendous outcome on your shoulders alone Ross”

He looked Ross straight in the eye and firmly stated

“Nobody would deny that you are a force to be reckoned with Ross, but you are not omniscient”

Dwight knew his next angle was risky, and it echoed one of Demelza’s points, but he had a feeling a different perspective may make the difference to his friend.

"If it had been any other man to make that decision, if it had been me, for example, could you have forgiven me for issuing those same orders?"

Ross replied that yes, he could.

"Isn't that a rather arrogant position to take?"

Ross was mystified. "I don't follow. I don't see that at all"

"In essence what you are saying is that you could forgive me because you expect less of me, of other men, than you do of yourself. That I am less capable, weaker minded than you. You must think that because apparently you hold yourself to a higher standard than you do me. And that is not fair to me, or to you”

And finally

“Ross, have you ever considered that perhaps one reason so many of your men evaded death for so long was due at least in some part to the fact that they had had an extraordinarily skilled and inspiring commanding officer?”

Ross had been relatively quiet in response to Dwight, but Dwight knew from his furrowed brow that the cogs in Ross’s brain were beginning to turn. When the two men finally emerged from the study, Ross seemed to carry himself differently, his shoulders seemed broader, his stance more upright. His burden was not gone, but he seemed better able to carry it.

Ross slept for almost twelve undisturbed hours that night, overwhelmed by mental and emotional exhaustion. He had emptied himself of everything, was completely wrung out. He was most definitely the better for it.

Dwight rang Demelza the next morning to say Ross's struggle wouldn't end after one conversation with him, but he believed Ross had made steps towards forgiving himself. And she mustn't lose hope. There were brighter days ahead. 

~~~~~

Two nights later, at Killewarren Caroline sang Millie to sleep. Her uncle Ray would have been astounded at the display of mothering she now demonstrated daily. She sat on the side of the bed, smiling at the little girl as she stuck her thumb in her mouth. Caroline thought the proper thing to do would be to remove it in a few minutes, when Millie was more soundly asleep. She wouldn’t though. After losing her mother and having an absent father, Millie could take her comfort where she found it as far as Caroline was concerned. She sighed, and kissed Millie on the forehead before going downstairs. There was a late programme on the wireless she wanted to listen to, and she fancied a glass of sherry and some shortbread while she did so. The shortbread had used up her entire weekly butter ration, but Caroline believed it was worth it.

Caroline and rationing had a rocky relationship. She naturally saw the need for it, and had very strong opinions about the black market, and how unfair it was for those who could not afford to take advantage of it. However as her pre- war habit had always been to indulge herself whenever she felt like it, her rations ran out in record time and she spent the rest of the month desperately trying to restrain herself from seeking out the purveyors of the illegal goods of which she so heartily disapproved.

She opened the door of the parlour, and stopped short when she saw the letter on the sideboard. Her heart thumping, she walked over and picked it up, turning it over to see the return address. As she had presumed, it was from Millie’s father. Finally. She opened the letter with a shaky hand and read that he was currently in a demobilisation centre in Kent. From there would make his way to Cornwall, to come and claim Millie. Millie would have her father back and she could go back to her old life. It was wonderful news.

Caroline put her head in her hands and began to cry.

~~~~~

As Caroline was weeping over Millie, Dwight and Joan were chatting quietly as they walked back to the Pascoes’ house, their breath forming clouds in the cold night air as they spoke. They had had a very pleasant evening at the cinema. When they reached the front door, they turned and looked at each awkwardly. Dwight had confined himself to pecks on the cheek and chaste kisses on the lips thus far, but after courting for some weeks, he had decided it was time to be a little more daring. 

“Well goodnight then” he said and leaned forward and kissed her slowly and gently on the lips. Joan responded eagerly - it was not only in the field of banking that she was keen to advance - and Dwight left his lips on hers a few moments longer and then withdrew. They smiled at each other a little uncertainly, said goodnight again and Joan unlocked the door and went inside.

Dwight walked back down the street, suddenly seeing his future mapped out for him. He saw himself coming home of a night, being greeted by Joan and their children, dinner on the table and listening to the wireless together in the evenings. A future that six months ago he would have run to. And yet...

He crossed the road heading toward his flat and narrowly avoided a cat lurking in the shadows. He wandered on and his thoughts returned to his evening out. 

His kiss with Joan had been nice. His courtship was going well. Very well. 

In fact considering that until now he had been shy and relatively inexperienced with women (bar one disastrous encounter before the war), he should now be tap dancing down the street with delight. 

The reason he was not now doing an audition for a West End musical was that when he lay his head on his pillow at night, and closed his eyes before he drifted off to sleep, Joan’s was not the face he saw. Instead he saw golden hair and blue eyes and pink lips, all belonging to a woman who he wasn't even sure he liked, who he definitely didn’t understand, and moreover, who belonged to another man.

Dwight told himself to get a grip of himself, that it was just a phase, and sure to pass. There was certainly no rationale in longing for a woman who would never be his, when he had a lovely woman who would gladly be his, should he ask her. Only an idiot would wonder if Caroline Penvenen felt the same thrill as he did when she was in his company.

Dwight sighed deeply. It was official.

He was an idiot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to devote most of this chapter to Ross and Demelza because I felt this part of their storyline deserved it. Next chapter we will have more Dwight and Caroline.


	5. I’ve Got You Under My Skin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s good news at Nampara, and after a promising start, Dwight and Caroline take miscommunication to a whole new level.

In the week that followed Ross and Demelza’s conversation, things began to look up for the Poldarks. Ross’s mood improved, as did his sleep patterns, but he was not naive enough to believe that it was the end of his harrowing nights. He had since had two nights that were less than ideal, but his dreams were not as vivid, and his sweat not as great. His reasoning for this was that the relief of no longer having to fiercely hold his guilt and shame inside, of managing to articulate it and not being met with judgement had lessened the burden substantially. Dwight’s different perspective and Demelza’s unflinching manner as he had told her, her love and her wise words were balm to his wounded soul.

In fact Demelza had insisted that when Ross awoke in the middle of the night, he immediately wake her too, so he was never alone with his thoughts in the wee small hours, when everything seemed so much worse than in the light of day.

Another reason for Ross’s lighter mood was the fact that Demelza had told him he was to become a father.

” _Ross, you must sit down” she told him one afternoon when he came in from surveying the winter crops on the Poldark land. To Demelza he was looking more and more like a farmer and less and less like the miner she had married._

_Ross did as he was told, thinking from the serious expression on her face that Demelza had some grave news to tell him. She sat beside him and took both his hands.  
_

“ _My love, I am unsure whether this is perhaps the best timing for this news, but then I suppose you could question the timing of every important occasion”_

_Ross’s mind raced through any number of scenarios, failing to land on the correct one, and he gripped Demelza’s hands tighter, bracing himself for bad news._

_”I am pregnant Ross. We are going to have a baby. A little part of each of us, God help us” she laughed lightly, while her eyes roamed his face for a clue to his reaction._

_Ross heaved a sigh of relief and was then silent for a minute. He soon smiled broadly when the news had had time to settle, and he gave a chuckle._

_“I believe this is the time to ask if you’re sure, but I know you wouldn’t have told me if you weren’t certain” he replied, as his smile only became wider.  
_

_He leaned across and hugged Demelza tightly, and he felt a lump form in his throat.  
_

_”Oh I am definitely certain. Apart from the most obvious way women know, I have no waist to speak of and practically overnight my breasts increased in size. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed. You are usually so...attentive in that area” she said with a smile._

_”Well, now that you mention it...I will have to inspect you later to see if I agree” Ross smirked, and then he grew serious.  
_

_“You have made me a very very happy man”_

_And he went_ _to retrieve the sherry bottle from the cupboard, poured them both a drink, and then made a toast._

_“To the county of Cornwall! May she be strong enough to withstand the addition of another Poldark!”_

_And they_ _both burst out laughing._

The news of the baby had put a spring back in Ross’s step, and a determination to play a part in making the world a better place for his child. It also brought into focus his working future and exactly what he was going to do. Grace, as attached to her as he was, seemed more and more from another time. He was enjoying working his land more and more. Spending his days outside, even in the colder weather, feeling the soil in his hands, watching as his crops grew, pleased him, seemed to be good for his soul. He began to plan out a grid for future crops, and planned to buy more animals. 

Ross could see that there would be rationing for some time yet, and food production would be of great importance not only to Cornwall, but the country as a whole. He was keen to be part of the provision of nutritious food for the Cornish people, and it was greatly satisfying for him to be able to do something useful for his community.

It seemed he had stumbled onto a new profession.

_~~~~~_

Since receiving the letter from Millie’s father, Caroline had been on edge, knowing he could appear at Killewarren at any time. She had no idea how long it took for a soldier to pass through a demobilisation centre to a military dispersal unit, but Douglas Thompson was never far from Caroline’s thoughts. She began to speak of him to Millie more frequently, saying that her Daddy was coming soon, feigning her own excitement about the prospect. She placed a photograph of him on Millie’s nightstand, and at bedtime looked through Amelia’s old photo albums with her. How much Millie understood, Caroline didn’t know. She had often mentioned Millie’s parents to her, had told her stories of when she and Amelia had been girls, but the conversations now took on more urgency. 

Caroline was most anxious about Douglas’ intentions after he was reunited with his daughter. Did he plan to stay in the district for a time, and let Millie grow used to his company in a familiar setting? Which Caroline believed would be best. Or did he intend to take her away to Scotland immediately? Which Caroline believed would be not only damaging to Millie, but downright cruel both to Millie and herself. She had written back to him via the demobilisation centre in an attempt to get an answer to her questions, but had had no reply. All this weighed heavily on Caroline, and she began to toss and turn in bed at night, envisaging heartbreaking scenarios as she was forced to say goodbye to the little girl who had captured her heart with her sweet and joyful nature. 

In dire need of distraction, Caroline turned to another love of hers - horse riding. Early each morning she rode out alone, before returning to Killewarren to feed the ducks in Killewarren’s old moat with Millie, or find some sort of amusement that pleased them both. 

This morning the winter weather was particularly wild, with ominous grey skies and gusty winds. Caroline galloped her horse along the beach into the wind, sending up sand and sea spray behind her. 

She suddenly reined in her horse, causing it to rear, when her eye caught a small group of people surrounding what appeared to be a body on the sand. Alarmed, she walked her horse closer, until she saw that two of the people were obviously policemen, while two others were dressed in civilian clothing. She walked her horse on further still and dismounted, and saw on closer inspection one of the other men was Dwight Enys. 

The little group had now seen her approach, and one of the policeman came over to her and took her by the elbow, asking her to move away. It was police business he said, and moreover he wouldn’t want her to become distressed.

“I assure you I have a strong stomach and will not be in any way distressed. And I will thank you to take your hand off my elbow” she replied as haughtily as she could manage, as she attempted to shuffle closer to get a better look.

The poor young constable was completely out of his depth in trying to move Caroline on. She was quite something in her jodhpurs, boots and riding jacket, and he opened and then closed his mouth without saying anything in reply. Fortunately Dwight, having seen the exchange and feeling sympathy for the young man - he could relate only too well - came to his rescue, and intervened. Dwight had a similar reaction to Caroline in her riding habit, and he cursed himself as his stomach turned a slow somersault.

Caroline’s eyes took on an added gleam as Dwight came over, holding onto his hat so he wouldn’t lose it in the wind. 

”Is it a murder?” she asked Dwight conspiratorially, her eyes wide.

Dwight shook his head at her, and replied grimly “No. More likely a suicide. I am here for the death certificate. But you didn’t hear that from me and of course, you will keep that information to yourself”

”Of course Dr Enys” she said, giving him a mock salute.

Seeing Dwight's reddening face, Caroline apologized, and with genuine remorse added

"Oh please take no notice of my mocking tone Dr Enys. It is a bad habit of mine, born of too much insincere London society. You certainly do not deserve it. And neither does that poor soul lying on the beach”

She frowned and lowered her head in shame at her initial reaction, continuing

”My uncle used to claim that I obstinately proceed in conversation when I should cease and I fear he is quite right. I am constantly professing opinions which are not my own. And I do love to shock, you see, although I do believe you gentlemen have had the better of me in that regard today"

Dwight looked at her as her head remained bowed, and he felt as though he at last understood her better. It was like a dark cloud lifting, and the sun coming out. He almost wanted to say “Oh _there_ you are. I see you now”

”I hope it was no one we know” Caroline suddenly added. “The body I mean...”

Dwight shook his head. “He is unknown to me. A young man, probably back from the war and haunted by the brutality he has seen, or had acted upon him. Now struggling to make sense of ordinary life. It’s not uncommon. Tragic”

Caroline frowned again in response.

”The war and it’s aftermath have not struck you that way?”

”Thankfully not. I was most fortunate. I did very little of my doctoring on the actual battlefield. Most of the time I worked in mobile field hospitals, which were usually a couple of miles behind the front lines. I was never taken as a prisoner of war either. I hear what the enemy did to the prisoners of war in the Pacific was unconscionable”

”You must have seen some awful injuries though, Dr Enys” 

“I did. But when I was in the thick of it, my mind was completely taken up with how best to treat my patients, with giving every man the best chance of survival that I could”

Caroline bowed her head again, thinking of the young man lying lifeless on the beach, of him feeling so hopeless that he felt he had no option but to jump off a cliff. Tragic indeed. Caroline wasn’t a religious woman in any shape or form, but in that moment she had an urge to pray for that young man, and for all like him.

And then her mind moved on to Dwight himself. Her admiration for him only increased each time she saw him. 

They walked on a little away from the body and the policemen and feeling a need to lighten the mood, Caroline took the opportunity to ask Dwight if he were enjoying general practice.

“For now, yes. Although there are one or two cases of mine that are very perplexing and I’m finding it hard to find a lasting solution. If only I had more time to study medical literature for commonalities...but then a superior doctor may have had the solution by now” he answered with a shrug.

Caroline smiled at his enthusiasm for his subject, and then shook her head at his self deprecation.

”But the rest of your patients? You have been able to help them?”

Dwight nodded bashfully, and now Caroline’s stomach turned a somersault. She turned to give her horse a pat to settle herself and remarked 

”I believe we must learn to take our victories where we find them, Dr Enys, however small. And perhaps learn not to be so hard on ourselves?”

Caroline raised an eyebrow at Dwight, and gave him an encouraging smile. 

“At any rate, the district is most fortunate to have you Dr Enys”

Dwight blushed at her compliments, which made his heart swell with pride and feel ridiculously happy. He looked at her longer than was strictly polite, and then cleared his throat. This softer aspect of Caroline Penvenen was revelatory to him. He liked it. Too much. An awkward silence fell, which Caroline filled by changing the subject.

”There's a storm coming” she said, looking up at the angry sky, and moving so her horse provided a shield from the increasingly blustery wind.

“Yes I think so” Dwight agreed and he moved to stand beside her so the gap between them was now mere inches.

”When I came upon the four of you standing over the body, I thought I might be in some danger” Caroline remarked. “The policemen had removed their hats...”

“You thought we were criminals doing away with someone?” Dwight smiled at the thought. “And that we may then do away with you?”

“It did cross my mind” Caroline admitted, laughing at herself “although as far as I know Cornwall isn’t a hotbed of mayhem and murder. I am quite sheltered though, at Killewarren, so the chance was always there..”

“I assure you Caroline, you have nothing to fear from me" Dwight continued gently.

Caroline’s heart began to pound loudly, and she all of a sudden couldn’t catch her breath. This man somehow had the ability to prompt her to reveal her innermost thoughts and feelings. She had known no one like him.

"Nothing to fear from you Dr Enys? On the contrary, I believe you are a great danger to me" Caroline uttered softly without any hint of irony.

Dwight lifted his eyebrows slightly in surprise and Caroline knew he had heard. An uncertain, almost apologetic smile appeared on her face as she looked at him, and it seemed as if her whole heart was displayed in her eyes. She was suddenly as vulnerable as she had previously been unfathomable.

He stared back at her, unable to tear his gaze away from her eyes, and was struck by a desire to kiss her, a desire so powerful that he moved his head forward and very nearly gave in to it.

And then reality hit him like a proverbial bucket of cold water. Dwight's conscience began to bite. Hard. Acute shame flooded his body. He had no right to be standing here in this manner with a married woman. A woman who wore the wedding ring of a man still not returned from doing his bit in the war. And this was before he even considered the fact that he should not be contemplating kissing anyone but Joan. 

Caroline’s own behaviour, in light of her marriage, was disconcerting to say the least. He had to put a stop to this...flirtation...before it became something more treacherous.

For he suspected that once begun, he would not have the strength to finish it.

Dwight abruptly drew his head back.

“I”m sorry but I do not have time for conversations of little consequence this morning” he said brusquely. "A man has died and I have a job to do. Now I must see to his body, so if you'll excuse me" 

Dwight turned sharply on his heel and stalked back down the beach, his heart thumping and his mind racing. Despite himself, Caroline’s words echoed in his ears “I believe you are a great danger to me”....had she meant what he thought she meant?

The vulnerability she had allowed him to see today tore at him, and he felt a wave of tenderness for her, yet was simultaneously infuriated by her. The look in her eyes! It was a look no married woman should give a man not her husband. Dwight was also furious with himself. Caroline Penvenen was well and truly under his skin. Never had he been so captivated by a woman, never had he felt so alive in a woman’s presence and never had he wanted a woman more.

Nevertheless he had no alternative but to put distance between himself and Caroline. To his shame, he had been here before. He had once before become involved with a married woman, and the brief relationship caused him both extreme guilt and regret. Dwight had learnt from his reprehensible behaviour and it would not be repeated. He had taken the proper course of action just now, even if he had done it clumsily, a little harshly.

There would be no more conversation, no more anything, with Caroline Penvenen. 

~~~~~

Caroline watched Dwight retreat down the beach and she could have slapped herself. The man was well on his way to becoming engaged and she had let her guard down and told him that she was practically in love with him. She had no business making such a declaration to another woman’s suitor. Although for a fleeting moment she had thought Dwight was about to kiss her, which both thrilled and terrified her. But his terse last words to her told her that she must have been mistaken. He clearly disapproved of her, thought her shallow and inappropriate. Caroline felt the wedding ring on her finger under her glove and remembered that he believed her to be married, her husband not yet returned from war. A woman who was unfaithful to her husband while he fought for their country’s freedom was the lowest of the low, in Caroline’s opinion. What must Dwight think of her? She should have expected such a reaction, deserved it.

Caroline supposed when Douglas came and took Millie away that it would soon become common knowledge that she was in fact a spinster. Until then, she would maintain the lie that she was married. After all, this was what she had wanted. A life without romantic complications, a life without the searing pain that inevitably followed when she lost people she loved. There was no room for a young man in her life, especially a young man who was already spoken for.

And what would she say to Dwight anyway? She rehearsed an ironic apology in her head.

“I do apologise for giving you the impression that I am in love with you...(even though Caroline suspected that the impression that she had given was entirely correct)...you will be reassured to know that I am not married after all, so if we disregard the fact that you are very nearly engaged to be married yourself, would you be so kind as to not think of me as completely without morals?”

Caroline sighed. She really could do with a friendly ear just now. Tea and sympathy would be very welcome, even though she was unsure if she deserved the sympathy. 

Caroline mounted her horse, and instead of turning it towards Killewarren, turned it in the direction of Nampara.

~~~~

Dwight sat in the back seat of the police car as he was driven back to his clinic. He offered no conversation as they drove, as he was far too distracted thinking about both Caroline and Joan. There was no question he must avoid Caroline, but he was incredibly conflicted about Joan. On the one hand, he had real affection for her, found her company entertaining, and he knew she would make a wonderful wife. 

On the other hand, after the morning’s conversation on the beach, he was now forced to admit that what he felt for her did not equal what he felt for Caroline, and it wasn’t a close run thing. But Caroline would never be his. Was it wrong to settle for second best, when second best was so very good, in all ways but one? Logic told him that his feelings for Caroline, if not acted upon, would diminish with time, and his feelings for Joan must surely increase. 

But was it fair to ask Joan for a commitment to him, when in his heart of hearts, he could not honestly say that he would gladly forsake all others for her. That was not entirely true, he told himself. He would gladly forsake all others but one. And he would never act on those feelings he made every effort to bury, would do his utmost to destroy them.

But was it fair?

~~~~~

Caroline and Demelza’s friendship had grown quickly, so much so, that Caroline felt quite comfortable appearing in the kitchen at Nampara after coming in through the back door, rather than waiting to be let in the front. Caroline found Ross in the kitchen, just come in from the barn. His hair was growing out rapidly and the strong wind had given his curls a wild look. He observed Caroline in amusement when he saw her in his kitchen fitted out in her equestrian chic.

“Did you lose the fox?” Ross remarked, a smile playing around the corner of his mouth.

”Good morning to you too Ross. And there is no fox for me to lose. There is no hunt. I am merely after some tea. And sympathy”

”Tea I can provide, but the sympathy I think is Demelza’s area of expertise” he replied.

”Where is that charming woman you are fortunate enough to call your wife?”

Ross laughed. Caroline was constantly reminding him how fortunate he was to have married Demelza. 

”She is right here” Demelza said, appearing in the doorway to the dramatic sound of thunder overhead as the storm finally arrived.

Caroline took in Demelza’s pale complexion and was a little alarmed.

”Are you unwell?” 

“Yes...No. Caroline I am awful sick of a morning lately” Demelza could not keep the smile from her face.

"Demelza!" Caroline said in delight as she instantly took her meaning. She rushed over to hug her and then fussed over her as she sat her down at the table.

"We'll have that tea now Ross" she said airily, as if she were at Killewarren and he the hired help. “And Congratulations! Very well done!”

Caroline gave him a wink and a laugh, and Ross found that he could not be offended as she gave him orders in his own house. He grinned, tipped his imaginary hat at her and did as he was told. 

“When are you due?” asked Caroline excitedly, turning her attention to Demelza. 

“August. A summer baby”   
  
Caroline said she would give her some of Millie’s things if baby Poldark proved to be a girl, and cooed some more over a pregnant Demelza until Ross had served their tea. 

“Well, I will leave you to it” he said with a grin when he finished placing the tea things in front of them. “Feel free to divulge all your secrets Caroline - Demelza will be equal to the task of giving you sage advice and a friendly shoulder I am quite sure”

And he gave them a wink and retreated to his study.

As soon as Caroline was certain Ross was out of earshot - there was no way on earth she was going to say a word while Dwight's best friend lingered - she looked at Demelza and sighed, and her demeanour changed from witty and bright to anxious and regretful

"I've just behaved...imprudently, shall we say, over a man. Made a complete fool of myself in fact”

"You? I find that hard to believe. It is usually the other way round. Do I know this man?"

Caroline sighed even more deeply.

"I'm afraid you do"


	6. Love Defies Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight and Joan go to lunch at Nampara, Ross is perplexed and Demelza goes on the defence for Caroline.

Demelza turned onto her side in bed and sighed loudly. Ross slept on, oblivious, and so she was forced to sigh even more loudly, and burrowed down into the bed a little more, shaking the mattress a little as she did so. Now that Ross was generally sleeping better she had few qualms in waking him when she felt like a midnight chat. The baby often stopped her from sleeping with it’s late night shenanigans so Demelza thought it was only right to make it a family affair. Happily, wriggling finally had the desired effect, and Ross stirred in his sleep, before finding himself suddenly awake.

He rolled over and turned on the bedside light. The clock beside the lamp told him it was half past one, which meant he had been asleep for just over an hour. And tonight it was not his dreams that had awakened him.

”Well this is a turnaround” he said slowly, peering at Demelza with bleary eyes, his head still groggy with sleep. Suddenly panic hit him, and he sat up, fully awake. “Is it the baby?”

“No. The baby is absolutely fine Ross” Demelza reassured him calmly. “I know this because your child has been showing off and doing cartwheels in my belly for the last twenty minutes or so”

Ross immediately propped himself up on his elbow and put his other hand over Demelza’s belly, which had popped out in the last week. She had been feeling movements and kicks for the five days or so, but Ross had yet to feel them. It was as if the baby thought it would be a great joke to kick for everyone but his/her father. Caroline had felt the baby kick. As had Dwight and even some of the ladies at the Truro branch of the WI. But the baby’s own father? Not even a ripple beneath the skin.

Ross left his hand for a minute or so on Demelza’s belly. Typical...nothing.

Now Ross sighed deeply. 

_“My_ child has been showing off?” he then questioned.

”Well obviously. The Demelza part of this baby would be peacefully asleep by now, if it weren’t for the Ross part disturbing it”

”Hmm. A wise man once told me - it might have actually been Pascoe - never to argue with a pregnant woman. So I will, this once, leave my side of our offspring undefended. But...is there anything I can help you with? Are you worrying about me?” Ross asked her gently.

”No. It’s nothing to do with either of you at all.”

And she sighed deeply. Again.

”But you want to tell me about it all the same?”

”I can’t. It would be breaking a confidence. And it’s not life or death, but.... I just want everyone to be happy. It’s so frustrating!”

”So...you needed to wake me up to tell me that you can’t sleep because you can’t find a solution to a problem that you can’t tell me about?”

”Thats about the size of it, yes”

“Hmm. Gratified as I am that you feel you can tell me anything, or, in fact, nothing at all, in the wee small hours, on that cryptic note, I am going to try to go back to sleep. Unless there is anything else I can help you with?”

Demelza shook her head.

”Thought not” Ross responded and reached over and turned off the light, before punching his pillow for a bit and settling down under the blankets. Demelza lay back in bed with her hands on her stomach and sighed loudly again. And smiled smugly when the baby kicked. 

“Ross” she whispered across to him, and she gave his leg a shove under the blankets, just in case he was drifting off. “Are you asleep yet? The baby just kicked.”

”Of course it did” he replied flatly, his eyes closed, but annoyingly alert, and not feeling in the least like sleep. “Our baby evidently already thrives on defying me. I can already tell I have a challenging time ahead” 

Demelza laughed lightly at him told him to go to sleep.

Half an hour later a very awake Ross sat bolt upright in the darkness and said

”It’s Caroline isn’t it? There’s something fishy about her marriage. I knew it!”

~~~~~  
  


Caroline had poured out her heart to Demelza after appearing in the Nampara kitchen the morning of her encounter with Dwight, had told her that she had somehow found herself in the very inconvenient position of being in love with him. Demelza’s first reaction had been delight. Followed immediately by guilt, for she genuinely liked Joan. Caroline had fast become her best friend though, and Dwight Ross’s was best friend. She was so excited at the thought of the two of them becoming a couple that she genuinely felt like jumping up and down. It was that delicious. It was also highly unlikely. As the saying goes, it takes two to tango. Caroline’s true marital status would inevitably become common knowledge when Millie left with her father, but it wouldn’t change anything. According to Caroline, Dwight disapproved of her, thought her frivolous. Besides, any attempt at a relationship would break all her rules of self imposed exile from romance. So any Penvenen/Enys relationship was a pipe dream.   
  


~~~~~

In the weeks that had passed since Ross and Dwight had returned, the Poldarks had not seen Dwight nearly as much as they would have liked to, and in a bid to remedy that, Ross asked Dwight and Joan to lunch on Sunday.

The couple appeared on the doorstep of Nampara at noon, with wide smiles and flowers for Demelza, determined to have a lovely time. The grammophone played and the fire roared. Demelza had roasted potatoes and vegetables from their garden and had even served chicken. Laughter filled the house, warming it from top to bottom, in stark contrast to the unbearable silence that Demelza had endured each day at Nampara before Ross’s return. 

Dwight had been delighted for his friends when they had told him of Demelza's pregnancy and had brought a bottle of whiskey to celebrate the occasion with Ross. Joan had been welcomed very warmly, for the sake of her father as well as for being Dwight's sweetheart. Demelza studied every interaction between Dwight and Joan, and came to the conclusion that their relationship had every chance of growing into something permanent. They were relaxed around each other, and both were so agreeable that Demelza expected an announcement within the next few months. Which both pleased and saddened her at the same time. 

”And how do you find the bank Joan?” asked Ross, as he sat back in his chair, his stomach uncomfortably full. Which was just how Demelza liked the stomachs she fed.

”I like it very much. I find the whole world of banking fascinating. Interest Rates and balance sheets and intangible assets all set my heart a flutter” she laughed. “It must be the Pascoe in me and I suppose my father is just the same” Joan paused and then asked “Speaking of the bank, did that man eventually find you Ross?

”What man would that be?” asked Ross, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

Joan frowned in concentration as she tried to remember the man. ”I suppose it was just over two weeks ago now that you had a meeting with my father. That same day a young man came into the bank enquiring after you” 

”I did have a meeting with your father. I can tell you with absolute certainty that his financial dealings with me do not set _his_ heart a flutter. At least not in a positive way. He told me in the politest and most inoffensive terms that I am in fact, an idiot. Which is absolutely normal service where we are concerned, but the point is there was no mention of any man wishing to find me” Ross responded.

”It was just after you left that he came in. He said that he had seen you leave but had been unable to catch you up. He claimed to be an old acquaintance, and said he needed to speak with you on a matter of urgency. He was quite adamant that he speak to you, but wouldn’t leave his name and address with us to pass on” Joan explained.

”Well he never found me. I take it you didn’t know him?” Ross asked, quite perplexed.

”No, none of us recognised him but he had a slight Cornish accent. As I said he was quite young. He didn’t look at all well though, he was very pale and his hands had a slight tremor”

Ross was bewildered. Everyone in these parts knew the Poldarks lived at Nampara, and he would have expected the mystery man to have turned up on his doorstep at some stage. He couldn’t think who the man might be. Certainly no more than a casual acquaintance. It was odd, to say the least. But with nothing to done about it, and no clue to the man’s identity, Ross stored the information away, to be revisited at a later date, should he need to.

Demelza had just put the kettle on for tea, when there was a knock at the door, almost instantly followed by Caroline and Millie appearing in the kitchen. Caroline held a box of chocolates and balanced a paper bag full of eggs on top. Millie held the piece d’resistance, a bunch of bananas. Bananas had been banned since 1940.

Near pandemonium broke out as everyone demanded to know how on earth Caroline had managed to acquire bananas.

Caroline had the grace to look ashamed, as she explained hurriedly 

"Now you know how I feel about the black market Demelza. It is wrong, so very very wrong” 

Demelza nodded, while a smile played around the corners of her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"But I'm afraid temptation proved far stronger than my sense of morality yesterday, and here are the fruits...literally...of my weakness"

Ross, who had long sensed a kindred spirit in Caroline, laughed and quickly responded 

"Well don't just stand there. Sit down and let's have at it!" And he took the chocolates from Caroline and ripped the box open. 

Demelza and Joan laughed along too, but Dwight remained silent, his heart beating loudly within his chest. He had not seen Caroline since their meeting on the beach ten days ago and he was glad of it. He remained determined to keep his distance from her, had decided he would go to any lengths necessary to avoid a repeat of his youthful indiscretion. 

Caroline saw him take Joan’s hand, and schooled her face to show no unease at the gesture. She sat down and put Millie on her knee, catching Dwight's eye as she did so and sensing his disapproval remarked

”I seem to have offended you Dr Enys with my contraband, but I’m sure your sense of justice will cope just this once. I assure you it is not a common occurrence. Have a banana...you might even enjoy it”

Dwight remained silent, his face like stone, tension tight across his shoulders, and his free hand resting on the table in a fist so tight that his knuckles were white.

Caroline took a banana from Millie and unpeeled it for her. She gave it back to her and urged the wee girl to eat it with such a look of love that Demelza’s eyes filled with tears, knowing how this would all end. Ross too watched on with sympathetic eyes, Demelza having told him that Penvenen “marriage” was indeed a fraud. She had not told him that Caroline had fallen in love with Dwight, believing it unfair to Caroline and to Ross himself if he felt he had to withhold that information from his best friend.  
  
“I’ve never seen a banana before” Millie cried in delight, and she tentatively bit into the pale yellow flesh. Her eyes immediately lit up and she gave a banana filled smile to everyone in the room.

Caroline turned her attention back to Dwight, and asked with a smile that was dangerously close to a smirk

”Would you have preferred oranges? Did I bring the wrong fruit? Are you grumpy because I didn’t bring you oranges?”

”I would find it hard to enjoy anything that harms the rest of the general population” he answered stiffly, unable to look at her. He too had been moved by the way Caroline cared for Millie. This woman was a constant surprise to him, and his reaction to her all over the place.

“And I am not grumpy” he added under his breath.

“Harm the general population?” Caroline repeated, incredulous. “Naturally my buying one bunch of bananas, which aren’t even grown here, is going to halt the food production of the entire country. I, Caroline Penvenen will be to blame when the general population starves” Caroline announced dramatically, her irritation rising at the implied accusation. 

”Of course one banana won’t halt food production. But if everyone had your attitude, food supply and distribution would suffer greatly, and as usual the poorest would be the hardest hit” Dwight replied, his tone low as he had no wish to upset Millie, yet managing to convey his condemnation all the same. “A fact that the rich and privileged never fail to overlook”

"Tell me, can you see _all_ of Cornwall from up there on your high horse Dr Enys?" Caroline asked him pointedly, her irritation increasing. She may be in love with the man, but she would not be spoken down to.

Dwight set his jaw and bit his tongue. He refused to dignify that with a response. At least he refused to dignify it with a response for a full ten seconds, after which he couldn’t help but declare furiously 

”It sticks in my craw when people who did not have to lift a finger during the war are so blasé about food rationing”

Caroline was almost shaking as she spat back

”Well excuse me, a mere layman making a diagnosis, but you are suffering from a _severe_ case of sanctimony Dr Enys. With an additional dose of ignorance. I shouldn’t worry though. A quick perusal through your numerous medical books and I am certain you will find the cure”  
  
Demelza exchanged a mystified look with Ross - all knew that Dwight was honest to a fault, had strong opinions on class, but surely this was going too far. This was so unlike Dwight. It was also extremely uncomfortable. Even Joan put down the chocolate she had been enjoying and smiled awkwardly. She had never seen Dwight so combative, was baffled by it, was very much discomforted. Ross stared at Dwight as if to say “Who the hell are you?”, and Demelza felt terrible that Caroline’s generosity had backfired so spectacularly because of the critical reaction of the man she loved. Although if any woman had the wherewithal to cope with it, it was surely Caroline. Demelza nonetheless glared at Dwight and barely restrained herself from taking the empty roasting dish and hitting him round the head with it. 

Caroline stood up with Millie on her hip and announced their departure. 

“I am sorry for the intrusion. I will ring first, next time” And she nodded at them all and swept from the room.

As Demelza saw them out, Caroline told her unhappily “I’m sorry for spoiling your lunch. If I’d known the righteous and incorruptible Dr Enys were here, I wouldn’t have called”

”Don’t take any notice of Dwight. I don’t know what’s got into him. And the rest of us were very grateful that you shared your ill gotten gains with us. Have you had any more word from Millie’s father?”

Caroline shook her head. “No. But he can’t be far away. Every morning I wake wondering if today will be the day”

Demelza gave her a tight hug, then kissed Millie on the cheek and waved them off as they drove away.

Demelza came back inside, closed the door and leant back against it. She was puzzled at the hostility toward Caroline that was coming from Dwight. She couldn’t understand it. Caroline had said that he didn’t like her, but as far as she knew, Caroline had done nothing to offend Dwight to warrant such anger...and suddenly the penny dropped. She almost groaned. She saw trouble ahead and quickly revised her conclusions about Dwight and Joans relationship. 

Demelza returned to the kitchen as Dwight was speaking, with much less agitation, to Ross and Joan. All the tension in the room had gone now that Caroline had departed, and Dwight seemed much more his usual self. 

"But please you all go right ahead. Now we have these luxuries, you may as well enjoy them” Dwight was saying, aware he had sounded slightly pompous and that everyone else had been enjoying Caroline's gifts.

Demelza took the kettle off the stove, before taking it to the table and shoving it in front of Dwight.

”Here, you be mother” she said in a voice so laced with snark that he was hard put not to flinch. Dwight silently poured tea for everyone, as his heart thumped and his stomach tried to settle itself. This was very good, the best outcome he could have hoped for, Dwight told himself. Caroline probably disliked him intensely now, even despised him. Any...frisson..that had been between them was now dead and buried. Never to be seen again. Ever. 

And yet....all he wanted to do was run after Caroline’s car, stop her and tell her he didn’t mean it...well he did mean most of it in principle, just not in the accusatory way he had said it to her. He had taken his anger at himself out on her, and he was appalled at the thought that he had hurt her.

And if this was the best outcome all round, why did he feel so utterly miserable? Did she really think him sanctimonious? He could not tolerate the thought of her thinking badly of him. He was so lost in thought that he failed to notice that Ross’s teacup had overflowed as he kept on pouring and he was now spilling tea all over the table. He apologised profusely and was suddenly brought back to reality.

Which was where he would now stay. There was no other option.

~~~~~

Caroline drove away shocked at how cold Dwight had been towards her. He seemed to find her highly offensive in every way. She knew she had overstepped the mark the other day at the beach, but reprimanding her publicly for her use of the black market, and practically accusing her of eating bon bons in bed while the country fought for its freedom was too much. Or was he right? Perhaps she was completely without morals. Perhaps she did need to rein herself in. She hated how he had made her doubt herself. Although she was very hurt, in one way, it made her feelings for him easier to bear. As she saw it, there was no point in grieving the lack of Dwight’s good opinion if he actively disliked her. 

~~~~~~

“Dwight really doesn’t like Caroline does he?” Ross remarked later from behind the newspaper as he lay on the sofa.

Demelza eventually looked up from her knitting. She was making a baby’s matinee jacket in white and the pattern she was using was quite complicated, requiring all her concentration.

”That was what I thought at first too. But it’s quite the opposite I’m afraid. Today he was like the little boy in the school yard who pulls the pigtails of the girl he likes, because he doesn’t know what to do about it. So when he scolded Caroline, it was to disguise the fact that he likes her very very much. And because he is almost engaged” Demelza pulled a face to indicate that this was a problem given the circumstances, “and he believes her married, he can’t do anything about it.

Ross looked at Demelza, dumbfounded.

”What?”

And then he groaned as he considered their interactions that afternoon.

”Of course! How did I not see that? Dwight, Dwight, Dwight” he said as he shook his head. Ross looked at his wife.

”How did you instinctively know that? Why are you so wise?”

He got up from the sofa and lay down her knitting. He took her hand and led her to the sofa, and pulled her down into his knee.

“That situation sounds far too complicated for me presently” Ross stated firmly. “So you must find a way to distract me from thinking about the mess my friend has got himself into”

And he kissed her slowly, taking his time as he anticipated what was to come.

“I like this...taking liberties on the sofa with you Mrs Poldark” he murmured as his hand ran up her thigh. “It reminds me of when we were first courting”

”Really? When we were first courting Ross Poldark” Demelza stopped speaking briefly as she watched him very slowly remove her stockings “I had my work cut out to guard my virtue. Your car, in particular, was the scene of much liberty taking”

Ross had undone all the buttons on the back of her dress by the time she had finished speaking.

”It’s just as well you made an honest woman of me” she finished.

”l agree” said Ross as he wiggled her dress over her head. “But if I remember correctly, you weren’t exactly a wallflower in that respect my love”

Demelza blushed. He was right. She had enthusiastically thrown herself into his arms in the backseat of his car on many an occasion.

”I love that I can still make you blush” Ross smiled at her with molten eyes.

He raised his head to kiss her again, but was halted by the sound of Dwight’s voice coming from the kitchen. 

“Ross? Sorry to intrude. I got all the way back to Truro and had just dropped Joan home when realised I left my medical bag here” called Dwight, his voice coming closer to the sitting room. Demelza quickly hid behind the door as she hurriedly dressed and Ross smiled at her ruefully as he mouthed “Later” to her.

Dwight’s head appeared around the door just as the telephone started to ring. Not many houses in the area had telephones, but Nampara happened to be one that did. And Demelza was not about to let that fact go to waste, regularly burning up the phone lines between Nampara and Killewarren. She ran off to answer it, leaving Ross with Dwight.

“You’re never intruding at Nampara Dwight, although I’d like to know why my friends suddenly believe knocking on the door and then waiting to be let in is not the done thing. Anyway, why did you bring your medical bag to lunch?”

”Well Demelza’s pregnant, isn’t she, and just in case...does she hate me very much after this afternoon?”

”She could never hate you Dwight. Crown you? yes, but never hate you. I have to say this afternoon’s conversation with Caroline wasn’t your finest moment. You obviously didn't know that Caroline was a code breaker at Bletchley? She wasn’t in the team, but she was there when they cracked ENIGMA”

Dwight groaned out loud as Demelza hurried into the room.

“Ross, I'm going to have to go out. I'm not sure how long I'll be but I think you'll be able to scrape together a few leftovers for sandwiches for your supper"

Demelza quickly buttoned her jacket and fixed her hat as she explained

“That was Caroline just now. Millie’s father has just returned, late this afternoon.”

Ross turned to Dwight. 

“I have a rival for my wife’s affections Dwight. If I can’t find Demelza, it’s almost guaranteed that she’s at Killewarren. I have to work very hard these days to keep her interested”

Dwight raised his eyebrows, and absurdly felt a little jealous.

“And Caroline needs you there this evening with her husband only just returned?” asked Dwight, puzzled.

”You’re thinking to give them a few days to have some sort of romantic reunion?” Ross questioned, as Dwight squared his jaw and gave a tense smile, while Ross looked pointedly at his wife.

Demelza sighed. She was conflicted but decided to tell the truth. After all, if Millie’s father took her away, the truth would quickly come out.

“Millie’s father is not Caroline’s husband, and Millie is not her daughter. At least not naturally ”

Demelza quickly explained Caroline’s complicated situation to a stunned Dwight.

“So I must go. If Millie’s father takes her tonight, then Caroline will be distraught. And she will need a friend”

Demelza kissed Ross goodbye then gathered up the car keys and finished with barely controlled fury

“Father or not, Douglas Thompson is a virtual stranger to that little girl. If he decides to take Millie tonight, I will ring his neck for him”

And she hurried out the door.

Dwight was floored. His face lost all colour as the ramifications of Demelza's information hit him.

Ross observed him sympathetically.

"Steady Dwight. Don't lose your head now"

"Too late I'm afraid Ross. I lost my head and my heart weeks ago. But I told myself it didn't matter, circumstances being what they were. Or what I thought they were"

He collapsed into the nearest armchair in a a daze.

"Why did she tell everyone she was married? Why?" 

“To stop nasty gossip about having an illegitimate child. And to keep suitors away, suitors who she may grow to love, then lose. According to Dem, Caroline claims that everyone she has ever loved she has lost. Which is why Demelza had to go now”

”Why did you not tell me? You’re my best friend!”

”Because I haven’t known all that long myself, and anyway why would I tell you? As far as I was aware, you were happily courting Joan Pascoe. This very afternoon you sat at our dining table and held her hand. Why on earth would I think you needed to know?” asked Ross incredulously, running his hand through his hair in frustration. 

“I didn’t know I was lunching with Cornwall’s answer to Casanova, did I?” he added, trying not to laugh.

Dwight fixed his friend with an icy glare. "It's not funny Ross"

“Demelza herself only worked out this afternoon that you had feelings for our Miss Penvenen” Ross added, sighing heavily. “So now do you see why we said nothing?”

”Ross, now is not the time for logic. If logic ruled my heart, I wouldn’t be in this mess” Dwight responded testily. “Now is the time for....I don’t know what now is the time for” he added as he put his head in his hands.

”Do you have patients in the morning?” Ross asked.

”House calls from nine, then surgery after lunch. Two lovely pensioners to start who will insist on feeding me scones and jam, who I suspect have nothing other than loneliness troubling them. So nothing too taxing” Dwight replied with a sigh.

”Then it is probably time for a drink. Or maybe two” Ross looked at his friend and shook his head. “Ladies of all ages do seem to love you Dwight. Stay here” he instructed Dwight firmly and retrieved the bottle of whiskey and two glasses from the kitchen. He sat down in the chair opposite and dragged over a low side table, placing it between them. Ross poured two large glasses of whiskey and pushed one toward Dwight, then asked him quietly 

“So where does this leave you my friend?”

Dwight took a long drink and replied slowly

“I have absolutely no idea. This information changes everything and I see every interaction I’ve ever had with Caroline through a different lense. Yet it changes nothing, because I am seriously involved with a lovely young woman who is perfect for me in almost every way. Almost. The other reason it changes nothing is because this afternoon I drove away the woman I am desperately in love with, and I doubt she will ever speak to me again.”


	7. The Winds of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and Demelza face down Douglas Thompson who is something of a surprise, Ross gets an invitation and Dwight’s hand is forced.

Caroline’s housekeeper showed Demelza into the small parlour, as it was termed, where Caroline spent the bulk of her time when at home during the winter. It was a warm and cosy room, and Caroline had fashioned it to suit her needs, with a small table and chairs, a window seat, a wireless set, and two luxurious armchairs either side of the fireplace. This evening Caroline sat on one side of the fireplace with Millie on her knee, her wee arms clinging round Caroline’s neck, and on the other side, the thus far elusive Douglas Thompson.

Caroline had only met Douglas Thompson once previously, at his wedding to Amelia. Caroline had been one of the witnesses at the registry office, and they had all gone off for a celebration lunch afterwards. He had seemed pleasant enough then, and Caroline credited Amelia with enough intelligence and good sense to have chosen well for herself. Still, after only one prior meeting, she didn’t really have a fixed opinion on the man.

Demelza could see that Douglas had once been a handsome man, at least until the war took it’s toll. He was light haired, tall and rail thin, making the suit he wore appear oversized. He had prominent cheekbones and haunted eyes, eyes which reminded her of Ross’s when he had first come home, and Demelza feared that he was in no state to take custody of the daughter he barely knew.

Douglas rose as Demelza entered the room, and Caroline’s face lit up in relief at the sight of her friend. Caroline and Douglas had naturally spoken of his devastation at Amelia’s loss, of Millie, of her resemblance to Amelia, her favourite toys and books, but they had well and truly covered the usual topics, without touching the most important one - how they were to transition Millie from Killewarren and Caroline, to Edinburgh and Douglas. Now the strain of small talk was beginning to weigh on Caroline, as skilled at it as she was.

Demelza removed her hat and coat, and took a chair from the corner table and placed it next to Caroline and Millie, as if to demonstrate to Millie’s father exactly where her loyalties lay. While they still stood, Douglas offered Demelza his hand to shake, and before she could help herself, she recoiled in shock. The palms of his hand were dreadfully scarred, white and leathery. Demelza took a breath, apologised and taking his hand, shook it firmly.

Douglas gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

“Third degree burns from a mortar blast” he explained. Staring down at his hands, palms up, he added “They’re taking a long time to heal, and I’ve lost some of the feeling in them. I still find it difficult to hold a pen - otherwise I would have written to Millie every spare moment after I was released” 

It appeared there was an explanation for the sparse nature of Douglas’ letter writing after all.

“Douglas was a POW” Caroline explained. She bowed her head. “A very unfortunate one” she finished softly.

They all sat and Caroline arranged for tea and sent Millie to the window seat with a colouring book and crayons. Drawing courage from Demelza sitting beside her, she stated far more confidently than she felt 

“I’ve given our situation a lot of thought Douglas, and I think it best if we put you up at Killewarren for a time, so Millie can become accustomed to you, before you leave for Edinburgh”

Douglas’ face darkened.

“I don’t want charity” he said tersely.

He was extremely sensitive to the fact that he had very little money, that Amelia's family had thought him a fortune hunter, out for what he could get. It was a second black mark against his name, making his divorced state appear even worse. Douglas paused a beat and then realising that he had probably overreacted, he softened a little.

“I won’t live off you. I have always paid my way. I am extremely grateful to you for taking such loving care of Millie, but I will find a way to look after her now”

“I’m not offering you charity. With all due respect, I’m not thinking of you at all” Caroline replied evenly, knowing a direct approach would be more convincing in making her case to this proud man. “Millie does not know you. Through no fault of your own, you have been separated from her, almost from birth, and a relationship must be given time to slowly develop. You must see that you can’t take her away from all that’s familiar tonight?”

“Millie is my daughter and I will do as I see fit” Douglas stated firmly, and Caroline almost winced at his words, even though they had been absent of any real heat.

“But it so happens I agree with you” he continued. “I will not be taking Millie anywhere tonight. She will stay here, if she may, and I will find a room nearby for the next few days”

As he finished speaking he was overcome by a coughing fit that lasted several minutes and left him so depleted of energy, causing him to slouch further down in his chair, that Caroline and Demelza exchanged a look of alarm.

“You’re not ill, are you Mr Thompson? I mean in the sense that you have no ailments that are not related to your war service?” asked Demelza worriedly.

“Not that I’m aware of. My vision is not what it was and I’m a lot slower than I used to be. I will get back to my old self soon enough” he responded with more optimism than Demelza believed was actually warranted.

“There’s nothing else for it. You must stay here Douglas, and recuperate” Caroline quickly maintained. “And you can still be Millie’s father as you do it. Please spare me any more speeches about paying your way. You have obviously done more than your bit, fighting for us all, and those who you fought for must now begin to repay the enormous debt we owe you. So I must insist that you stay here and allow yourself to properly recover”

She leaned forward, reached over and gripped his hand in a bid to convince him that he need not make it harder on himself than it already was. 

“Please” added Caroline fervently.

Douglas offered no argument this time, and appeared somewhat moved by Caroline’s little speech. He turned away slightly to light a cigarette, which to Caroline was a a jarring sight given the condition of his hands, and she sat back in her chair as Demelza, chewing her lip, lowered her head, and whispered in her ear,

“You’re not going to like this, but I’m going to ring Nampara. Dwight is there. He knows you are not married by the way, and assuming he is still sober - Caroline frowned at this - I want him to look at Douglas. How could they demob a man in such a state?”

”Probably because there are too many others like him” replied Caroline flatly. “By all means, ring Dwight. My discomfort at his presence is nothing if he is able to help this poor man”

~~~~~

Forty minutes later Dwight and Ross appeared at Killewarren, fortunately none the worse for wear. More talking had been done than drinking in the end, and both men were only too happy to help a fellow soldier in a bad way. Dwight showed no outward unease at seeing Caroline again so soon after their unpleasant words, but his stomach was turning somersaults as if he were trialling for the Olympics. Luckily for Dwight, his focus was needed elsewhere and his stomach settled as he concentrated on his new patient.

Caroline had had the guest room with the best view of Killewarren’s lovely rear garden made up for Douglas and it was there that Dwight examined him.

”Could you take off your shirt for me please?” Dwight asked quietly, and he had to restrain a gasp as Douglas’ upper body was revealed. His back was covered with too many scars to count and some of the flesh was still red raw, likely to be reinfected. He continued on, speaking in his low, reassuring manner so that Douglas, who had initially been reluctant to meet his gaze, was able to briefly answer the few questions Dwight put to him. Half an hour later Dwight left Douglas to change for bed, and returned downstairs to three anxious faces and to Millie, who broke the tension by pointing at Dwight and saying

”You don’t like bananas!”

Dwight gave a laugh and crouched down on his haunches to look Millie in the eye.

”You know what Millie? I actually do like bananas. I was just being very silly this afternoon because I prefer oranges”

And he gave her such a lovely smile that Millie was quite won over - as were most females when they encountered the full blown smile of Dwight Enys. 

“Millie, bedtime” Caroline said firmly, having no wish to revisit the events of the afternoon, her heart racing as she watched Dwight speak to the little girl. “Go up and get into your night things and I will come up and read you a story in a moment”

Millie ran off and they all turned to Dwight.

”I have spoken very briefly to Douglas and I can’t even begin to imagine what that poor man has been through. He needs proper care. And I only tell you this because you will end up caring for him, and need to know. His ribs are likely fractured, he seems to have some hearing loss in one ear, his vision is not good, although a decent pair of glasses may solve that issue. His back is covered in scars, some infected. His hands are healing although I think one has the signs of reinfection. He is very very weak and I am sure you can all see he is severely malnourished”

Dwight paused.

”He needs good food, nourishing food. Vegetables. Butter, eggs and meat. Foods that are rationed, but God help me, Caroline if you want to go beserk on the black market and buy them, I will most happily turn a blind eye in this case”

”And Ross if you have the time in the next week or so, Douglas might appreciate the chance to talk. Your experience, although not a POW, is closer to his than mine, and going from the injuries on his body, I can’t imagine that he has emerged from the war with his mind unscathed either.”

”Of course. I’m glad to help in any way” Ross immediately replied.

“I will call back in a few days to check on him. I have bandaged his ribs, treated some of his scars with antiseptic ointment and dressed them, but it will need to be done regularly” Dwight said, looking at Caroline.

”I will do it, if he will let me. I cared for Uncle Ray, so I am not without experience” she responded.

”I doubt he will let you. His back is unsightly to say the least and he will probably feel humiliated if an unfamiliar young woman sees him in the condition he is in ” Dwight told her. “I will see if I can send a nurse from the surgery to do it tomorrow. He will accept a nurse”

Caroline nodded at Dwight, and Demelza put her coat and hat on.

“I think it’s time we were going Ross. There’s nothing more we can do here tonight. This is not how I expected this evening to go, I must say” Demelza added, meaning every word, but also aware that there might be an opportunity for Dwight and Caroline to make their peace if they were left alone.

Ross and Demelza bid goodnight and left for Nampara in the Poldark car, leaving Dwight and Caroline alone in the hallway.

Dwight studied the floor nervously.

”I owe you an apology for this afternoon. I made an assumption about you which was very wrong. Ross told me about Bletchley”

”Well, I don’t speak about it much, for obvious reasons. Apology accepted. On reflection I think I do indulge myself too often. I will endeavour to rein myself in a bit and it will be good for me. And for the record, I don’t really believe you are sanctimonious. I just think you are very passionate about your beliefs and this afternoon you might have been carried away by them”

”I was very accusatory towards you and for that I am also sorry. And after seeing Douglas tonight, I have a better understanding of the differing reasons why people might use the black market. I can see the bananas were bought for love of Millie”

”Well yes they were. But I have to own up to some silk stockings which were definitely not for Millie. I don’t think I will ever be truly reformed” Caroline ruefully confessed, biting her bottom lip.

“Well as I can’t claim people will starve through lack of silk stockings, and as the need for parachutes is now not what it once was, I will let that slide”

Dwight smiled at her, his eyes twinkling, and he felt a sudden rush of happiness. His eyes drank in her golden hair, her blue eyes and her red lips. In that moment he was overcome with love for her.

”At any rate, I am glad you see me as passionate rather than sanctimonious. Of course I agree with your revised assessment”

His smile graduated to a laugh, and then he was silent a moment. Looking steadily into her face, he said softly “I am indeed very passionate about things, people that matter to me”

Caroline swallowed and began to think that perhaps the good Dr Enys did like her after all. She looked back at him, her expression a mirror of what it had been on the beach that day, her vulnerability, her love for him on full display, and Dwight almost groaned out loud in frustration at wanting to hold her, to kiss her. 

He remained where he stood, rooted to the spot. Not knowing what to do, what to say. Only knowing that he loved her and he couldn’t continue on in this fashion. Something had to change.

”Mummy, Mummy” Millie called out, disturbing the heavy silence that had fallen between them. Caroline flinched, knowing those words would not be addressed to her very much longer. 

"Caaroliiine...." Millie called again, even louder - there was nothing wrong with Millie's lungs - hoping for a quicker response with a different title. 

"I must go" she told Dwight. She paused, wanting to say something more, but she too, did not have the words, and so she turned to go up to Millie.

"Of course" he replied and he watched as Caroline climbed the stairs, remaining where he stood until she disappeared from view. 

And then, his heart full, he quietly let himself out.

~~~~~

Ross and Demelza were five minutes from home when Ross pulled the car over to the side of the country road, which was almost in complete darkness.

"Don't tell me the car has another flat tyre" Demelza said in annoyance. "It seems like we only just repaired the last one"

"The tyres are fine" replied Ross, turning off the motor. He leant over and lovingly caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, signaling that his reason for stopping the car wasn’t strictly out of necessity. 

”I know this evening has been quite sobering, but to my shame in the last ten minutes all I have been able to think about is our interruption this afternoon and what used to happen in the back seat. I love that back seat. Some of my most treasured memories were made on that back seat. And soon enough we won’t have the opportunity to be as spontaneous...”

Demelza smiled in the darkness. His voice was like velvet, low, smooth and at it’s most persuasive. 

”And there is something life affirming about making love after feeling so close to the consequences of war and it’s tragedies, so I was wondering, for old times sake...”

He trailed off and waited for a response.

Demelza was still for a moment and said nothing. She bowed her head and sighed, and after she had felt she had made him wait long enough to make him wonder, she opened her car door, and got in the back. Clambering over the seats was no longer an option for her with her pregnant belly.

Ross let out a sigh of relief from the driver’s seat, and turned round. “For a moment there I thought you were going to turn me down”

”Good. I like to keep you guessing” she replied. “But you are a smooth talker Ross Poldark. Come here and make me relive our pre war days"

Ross was over the back of his seat in seconds.

~~~~~

At nine the next morning, Demelza made her way downstairs, horrified that she had overslept. She had thought that she was over the extreme fatigue that she had felt earlier in her pregnancy. Perhaps it was the events of the previous day that had made her so tired. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard Ross’s voice and wondered who had called on them so early. As she rounded the corner in the hall, though, all became clear. It was a sight as rare as the mythical unicorn’s horn - Ross was on the telephone.

For a dynamic man who usually found himself at the forefront of events and technology, Ross was strangely reticent to use the telephone at Nampara. Thus far he saw it as purely a domestic tool, and as Demelza frequently used it without a second thought, he left it to her to answer it, order goods on it, and play messenger for him. Even Dwight had given up trying to reach him by phone, teasing him that the Lord of Nampara was clearly too grand to answer his own telephone. So Dwight rang Demelza instead, and asked her to pass his messages on, and vice versa. 

As she passed by him in the hallway, Demelza tried not to laugh at Ross, but couldn’t suppress a chuckle. He was no different to any other new domestic telephone user. Rather than speak normally, trusting this miraculous technology to do the work, Ross was shouting his side of the conversation. 

“I can come on Wednesday, I think. I’m looking forward to it already. I’ll just check with Demelza, and let you know”

Demlza went into the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove for her first cup of tea of the day. Ross came in soon enough and she burst out laughing at him.

”What’s so funny?” he asked, bewildered.

”You are. Tell me, Captain Poldark, when you used the radio in your platoon’s tank, or when you spoke on military telephones, did you shout?”

”No, not unless we were in the thick of it”

”Then why on earth were you yelling at whoever was on the telephone just now? You may have deafened them”

”I hardly think so. He was in Falmouth” Ross answered, slightly defensive. 

”Well that makes all the difference” she replied. “I love you, you absolute goose” she said with great affection and ruffled his hair and kissed him.

”Who was in Falmouth, anyway?” she asked as she took the whistling kettle from the stove, and waved a teacup at him by way of asking if he wanted tea.

Ross nodded to the teacup and replied “It was Jack Kellow. He is one of the survivors of my unit. He is having some trouble adjusting to ordinary life - aren’t we all - and his wife suggested asking me to visit. I thought I might go and stay Wednesday night. I know the more I talk the better I feel, and I’m not done talking yet. And neither is Jack”

”I think that’s a wonderful idea Ross” Demelza enthused. “It’s a huge change you’ve both gone through, going from living with each other in such close quarters to not seeing each other at all. I’m quite sure it will do you both the world of good”

”Will you come?” Ross asked as he stuck his head in the larder in hopes of finding a scone or two.

”No. I think you’re better off on your own in this instance. Just this instance, mind...” Demelza laughed.

”That’s settled then. Wednesday it is” he replied, happily biting into the scone he had found and offering half to Demelza.

She wrinkled her nose up at him and shook her head, before repeating ”Wednesday it is”.

~~~~~

Later that morning, Dwight sat at his desk, writing up his notes from his house calls. He signed his name with a flourish, and put down his pen. He shook his hand and flexed it, and started to think about his rumbling stomach, when the door opened and Joan put her head round.

“Marjorie at reception said you were on your own. I’ve brought you some lunch”

She produced a thermos flask and some sandwiches wrapped in wax paper from her large bag and pulled up a chair.

”I actually wanted to discuss something with you Dwight. It’s a bit awkward”

”How so?” asked Dwight after he had thanked her bringing him lunch.

Joan poured them both tea and continued on.

”I’ve been offered a job in London. It’s a dreadful case of nepotism, I freely admit it. My father’s friend has offered it. He is a tremendous supporter of women in the workforce, as he says it was women who kept this country running while all the men were at war. Anyway, it’s with a bank in the city, and has real prospects. Not many people get an opportunity like this, especially not women”

She paused and took a sip of tea, and then said carefully while studying Dwight’s face intently 

“I would stay in Cornwall though, if I had a compelling reason to do so”

A silence fell, but the meaning of Joan’s words were clear. This was it, Dwight thought. This was the moment to make his choice, to make a commitment or make a break. There was not really a choice to be made. There never had been. It was more a case of what he desperately wished to do warring against what he felt obliged to do. And Dwight knew that he could never say what Joan wanted to hear. He gazed back at her, his mouth suddenly dry and he licked his lips as he tried to find the words to let her down gently.

He did not have to say a word. Joan smiled brightly at him.

”Your silence speaks volumes. I shall happily go to London then, without regret”

Dwight was silent still and then began earnestly

”Joan I have genuinely enjoyed the time we have spent together. We have been great chums”

He paused and then corrected himself. He owed Joan more than “chums”.

”No, we have been more than chums. But to be candid, I do not see a future for us, at least not a permanent one. And please believe me, I do not mean to be condescending but I am certain that in a few years you will be thankful that I cannot say the words that you might have expected to hear from me now. If we married, and you gave up this marvellous opportunity for me, when our lives settled into the mundane, as they inevitably would, there would be a very good chance you would come to resent me”

”Perhaps” Joan responded, “Perhaps not. But I will take fond memories of you with me to London, Dwight. And I hope that one day you will meet a woman who will make you do anything in your power to make her stay”

Dwight smiled at her, relieved at her magnanimity, yet hoped she didn’t have the ability to read minds. He took a bite of the sandwich she had earlier lovingly made for him, as he did not wish to respond to that last statement.

Joan stayed with him as they finished their lunch, and then they hugged goodbye. She would leave for London the following week.

”I wish you all the best Joan. You deserve every happiness and I hope you find it in London” Dwight said in farewell as she opened the door to leave.

”Thank you Dwight. I wish the same for you”

And then she was gone.

At four thirty Marjorie came through to tell him that his last patient had cancelled. Dwight once again sat at his desk and thought about using the time to to catch up on the latest medical journals. 

Instead he told himself to stop being such a coward, that great happiness may be in reach, and he gathered up his things and walked to his car with his heart thumping and a new found air of determination. He got into his car, did a U turn and took the road out of Truro that would take him to Killewarren, and Caroline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse Dwight breaking patient confidentiality here. This bothered me a bit but I justify it by the fact that he seemed to do it at least once every series in the show 😅


	8. Love and Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight finds his courage, Ross is concerned, and Demelza and Caroline have a sleepover. And everyone is very emotional.

Dwight, having broken the speed limit driving out of Truro in his haste to reach Caroline, was now met with a flock of sheep meandering along the country lane and blocking his way, two minutes from Killewarren. He was sorely tempted to place his hand on the car horn, but it was no guarantee the sheep would clear the lane any quicker, would probably make them panic and lengthen his wait. He told himself to calm down, that there was no real urgency. He had waited this long, it would not kill him to wait a little longer. It just seemed as if he had been thwarted at every turn when it came to Caroline, and he had to admit that he himself had done some of the thwarting. As had Caroline. But now...

The sheep finally made their way into their new paddock, guided by some spry looking sheepdogs, and Dwight planted his foot on the accelerator while mouthing “finally” at the last offending sheep, as if it alone were responsible for his heartache these past weeks.

And then he was through the gate and at his destination, parked out the front of the large house. He got out of his car and approached the front door, rapping on it with a trembling hand.

Caroline was in the kitchen discussing meal plans for the week with her cook. Mrs Bridges was a knowledgeable woman and had come up with several menus to build Douglas Thompson up. Caroline was just making a list of the contraband items she would need to purchase when her housekeeper informed her that Dr Enys was in the small parlour waiting for her. She assumed he had come to talk about Douglas, but her heart skipped a beat just the same. 

Dwight was facing the fire place when she entered the room, and he turned at the sound of the door opening. As soon as she saw his face, Caroline knew that he was not here for Douglas. Any expressions of frustrated disapproval, as Dwight had exhibited before, were entirely absent. The glimpses of admiration she thought she might have seen on previous occasions, the looks of love that were there and then gone in an instant, were now on full display on his face. She looked at Dwight, and she just knew. 

She smiled back at him, and hardly daring to believe that she was not dreaming, firmly closed the door. He was holding his hat in his hands, and a lock of hair had fallen across his face as he had turned. She had the urge to put it back in place, but she stayed still where she stood, not quite ready to move. Yet.

Dwight swallowed down the lump in his throat. All the way here, he had rehearsed a speech in his head, and now he couldn’t seem to produce a sound. He tried again, and began, full of emotion, “Caroline, I...” but he got no further. There was too much he wanted to say to her, and he was in no state to say it.

In the event, he did not need to. Dwight saying her name with so much love in it was all Caroline needed.

She ran to him, her lips trembling, her heart racing and Dwight took a step forward to meet her. And then they were in each other’s arms, their first tentative kiss giving way to something more passionate, more desperate until neither had any breath and they had to at last part.

”At last” sighed Dwight in relief, taking in every sensation and wanting to savour the moment, remember every detail so he might relive it all when he closed his eyes at night before sleep.

”Yes” breathed Caroline. She felt her heart could burst with happiness, regardless of the fact that she had no idea how or why the change between them had come about.

Dwight gripped her tighter, and breathed her in. She was intoxicating.

Caroline drew back and looked at him with questioning eyes. Dwight gave a shaky laugh and led her to the window seat where they sat as if glued together, their hands entwined and unable to look anywhere but into the other’s eyes. And there he found his voice and explained everything, from how desperately he loved her and for how long, to why he was here now.

And Caroline, in turn, explained that she loved him passionately too, and pushed to the back of her mind the fact that she had broken her “no romance” rule. She would rationalise that away later. For now, she was too happy.

She grew quiet for a minute and stared down at their entwined hands. “If Joan hadn't had the London job offer, what would you have done? Would we be sitting here now?"

Dwight gently kissed her. "After last night, I knew I couldn't continue as I had been. I was living a lie and it was fair to nobody. Joan forced my hand to a certain extent, but I already knew I had no future with her, when I feel as strongly as I do about you”

He caressed her hand with his thumb. “As soon as I knew that your marriage was a fabrication for propriety’s sake, everything changed. I was just working on finding the courage to tell you how I felt”

Caroline smiled at him and kissed him softly. “I’m very glad you found the courage Dr Enys”

Finally they had explained all, and after sitting in the window seat for a while yet, talking softly with a good deal of time taken up kissing, Caroline said, her eyes dancing

“I take it then Dr Enys, you will stay for supper?”

~~~~~

On Wednesday evening, Ross sat in an armchair in the very pleasant front room of Jack Kellow. Jack was lucky enough to live in a house with a view of the harbour and a short distance from his job as a boat builder. He sometimes thought he should have joined the navy rather than the army, but this way his love of boats and the sea was not at all tainted by the war, D Day notwithstanding. Ross had had supper with Jack and his wife, Vera, who had then gone to stay the night at her mother’s house, round the corner. Vera, like Demelza, was a sensible woman who knew her husband would be best left alone to speak of old times with Ross.

”As I said before Ross, every single man in our unit would have decided as you did, bar perhaps the younger ones, who were so scared they probably couldn’t think at all, poor chaps. And we all could have died a thousand ways to Sunday previous to that operation anyway. It happened the way it did, nothing can change it, and all we can do is accept it and try to make good lives for ourselves and our families”

Ross nodded slowly. “I’ve now come to that conclusion, after a lot of anguish. It was not easy initially, but I’m very fortunate in my choice of a wife. I was very hard to live with when I first came home. I hate to think what state I would be in now had I been without her. She has been a rock”

Ross was a little surprised at himself as he felt his eyes began to fill and he took a sip or two of his drink to calm himself.

”I’m fortunate in that way too” remarked Jack.

Ross, having recomposed himself, grinned, “Yes I gathered that, from the way Vera told you to wait at least five minutes before ringing for the dancing girls”

”Vera has quite the sense of humour. Apart from the other day, when she got quite a fright. And this was what I really wanted to talk to you about”

Jack moved forward in his chair, grasping his glass in his hand, with a deep frown on his face. Ross wondered how this related to him, and assumed Jack was after some advice. 

”The other week, actually it was more like a month ago now, Vera was at home alone around lunchtime. She heard a commotion in the street, and ran out to see what it was. A woman had come off her bicycle in front of a car, but fortunately she had only a few minor scrapes and bruises. The thing is, when Vera came back into the kitchen, there was a young man sitting at the kitchen table, a complete stranger. He had some sort of list in his hand and was pale as a ghost. Vera got a hang of a fright, as I said”

Jack finished his drink and topped up Ross’s glass before pouring himself another from the decanter on the sideboard.

”So of course she asked who he was, and if she could help him, and he in turn asked if I lived at this address. And then he asked if you still lived at Nampara. Vera told him nothing and the stranger wouldn’t tell her his name. So she told him to leave immediately. She said he had a very desperate air about him, and she didn’t feel safe. He eventually did leave, but only after she said she would call the police. We haven’t seen him again, thank heavens, but isn’t that the darndest thing? Asking about the two of us?”

Ross sat in silence, his expression dark, not liking what he had heard at all and his next utterance showed the measure of his concern.  
  
“Jack, may I please use your telephone?”   
  
  


~~~~~

That same Wednesday evening, Dwight and Caroline stood in the doorway of Killewarren, arms around each other and lips locked.

”I really must go this time Caroline” Dwight reluctantly said when at last they parted. “I have a house call at eight and I can’t be...”

He never finished his sentence as Caroline pulled him by his lapels back to her lips. He took her head in his hands and kissed her back with fervour, only to be interrupted by someone coughing very deliberately from just inside the hallway.

They broke apart to see Caroline’s housekeeper, Mrs Parker, looking on in disapproval as they behaved like lovestruck teenagers. 

”l’m very sorry Miss Penvenen” - heavy emphasis on the “Miss” - “but I’ve got Mrs Poldark on the phone for you. I think it’s an urgent matter”

Dwight scowled at her in the dim light that spilled from the house. Mrs Parker - Caroline had yet to ascertain whether a Mr Parker had ever existed, which was ironic given her own lie in that sphere - had behaved more like a bodyguard than a housekeeper in the past two days, as if protecting Caroline’s virtue were her sole reason for living. She knew that Dwight had been stepping out with Joan Pascoe a mere three days ago, and had him marked down as a cunning lothario come to break Caroline’s heart and ruin her reputation. And if Caroline wished to marry a man of wealth and consequence, as her late uncle would have wanted, her reputation that would need to be spotless now that the truth about Millie was about to come out. She believed Dwight would soon enough discard Caroline when bored, and move on to another woman. Hence the disapproving looks and sudden appearances when Dwight believed he and Caroline were alone at last.

Clearly Dwight had some work to do in winning Mrs Parker over.

However he had no intention of risking either Caroline’s reputation or pregnancy before they married, although he could see his good intentions would become more and more difficult to uphold as time went on. Kisses with Caroline weren't "nice". Her kisses made his body tremble and his soul soar.

Not that he had actually asked Caroline to marry him - after all, they had only been sweethearts for two days, blissful as those two days had been. But marriage was most definitely his aim. When you know, you know, Demelza had once told him. And Dwight knew that there was no one else for him. Given Caroline’s prior declaration that she would remain a spinster, he just hoped that she had been swept away as he had, and it was now her aim too. When he had come for supper the previous day, Dwight had noticed that she had taken her wedding ring off. He hadn’t asked Caroline about it, and partly put it down to the fact that the truth about Millie’s parentage would soon enough be common knowledge, so there was no need of it. He hoped though, that she had also removed it so he could one day place another ring there.

He followed Caroline back inside where she had a brief conversation on the phone and then rang off. She stood there, with a puzzled look on her face.

”That was indeed Demelza. Ross just phoned her from Falmouth”

Dwight’s eyebrows shot up at the news that Ross had willingly used a telephone.

”He is there for the night and he told her that she must come and stay the night here, and that he would explain why when he got back. He would say nothing more but he was adamant she not stay at Nampara alone”

”Ross at his enigmatic best” remarked Dwight.

”Well one man’s enigmatic is another man’s uncommunicative, but I digress. Anyway, he has their car in Falmouth”

”Well I’ll go and get Demelza and bring her back here in mine. I hope nothing untoward has happened at Nampara. But why on earth would it?” asked Dwight, perplexed.

”No reason I can think of” Caroline kissed him and told him to go home instead and that she would go and bring Demelza back. “Otherwise you’ll have to go out of your way, and you’ve an early start tomorrow. Unless you want to stay the night too?” she asked him suggestively.

”Caroline, as much as I would love to stay the night, I doubt I would survive till morning. I would find myself with a kitchen knife between my ribs courtesy of your housekeeper” he answered flatly.

Caroline laughed at him “You may be right. So go home and sleep without having to keep one eye open. My car is faster than yours anyway”

”Not in the pitch black on country roads it’s not Caroline. It requires slow and steady driving” Dwight stated pointedly, all too well aware of the thrill seeker in her that begged to let out from time to time. “Perhaps I will go and get Demelza after all” 

”I promise I will drive all the way as if I have Millie in the car. Besides I am not going to risk Demelza and her baby, am I?”

“I suppose that’s true” Dwight said, mollified. “I will say goodnight then and ring you in the morning”

He lifted her chin with his forefinger and kissed her goodbye, then firmly stepped back to avoid giving into temptation and stealing another kiss. Otherwise he would never leave. As he drove away Caroline’s eyes filled with sudden tears. It had been a long time since anyone had worried about her.

~~~~~

Caroline arrived to find Nampara in total darkness and both the front and back doors locked. Which wasn't surprising she supposed, given the nature of Ross's phone call, but she had expected to see at least a little light creeping round the drawn curtains.

She knocked sharply on the front door again but was met with no response. She trudged round towards the back door, this time stumbling into the shrubbery around the side of the house in the utter darkness. Caroline groped blindly in front of her as she broke off branches and flattened bedding plants, laddering her precious silk stockings and scratching her legs in the process.

She eventually made it to the rear of the property and sighed heavily. Where was Demelza? 

The silence was almost oppressive. She was beginning to become truly concerned now. Again she knocked on the back door. Silence.

And then from behind her

"Caroline!"

Caroline jumped sky high in fright but turned to see Demelza, an overnight case in her hand, bundled up in a thick coat and a woollen hat.

"Sorry, I had to get the feed out for the animals and make sure the hens were safely locked up. There’s been a fox about"

"As long as you're alright. After Ross's mysterious phone call, this complete darkness gives me the heebie jeebies. I apologize but I have ruined your shrubbery round the side of the house as I was looking for you"

"I really don’t care. I prefer plants that actually feed a body. I agree about the heebie jeebies though. Don’t know what Ross is playing at. I suppose all will be revealed tomorrow. Shall we go?"

They made their way to Caroline's car, and got in with happy sighs of relief. Caroline started the engine and they left Nampara behind in the darkness, the usually friendly homestead appearing eerie in the rear vision mirror after Ross’s strange phone call.

"You must tell me what you've been doing these past two days. You've not phoned me at all. I suppose Douglas is keeping you busy. How is he?" Demelza enquired.

Caroline changed down a gear as they rounded a bend.

"Douglas is eating. A lot. He is terrified of Mrs Bridges and she has proven worth her weight in gold. The food just keeps on coming. Dwight is very pleased with him. And Douglas and Millie are tentatively making steps towards each other. She wouldn’t spend any time at all with him without me yesterday, but they drew and coloured together today. It was very touching because it clearly took a lot of effort for Douglas to hold a crayon for any length of time. So I am reassured that he genuinely wants to do his very best for her. Anyway it was all very sweet and I wasn't jealous at all"

Demelza didn't believe her last statement for a moment. She knew Caroline well enough by now to know that she often thought the exact opposite of what she declared and that this was one of those times.

"And you may be interested to know that Dr Enys has been for supper for the last three evenings. His supper conversation is a delight, but it is his lingering, scintillating farewells that I find wholly remarkable" Caroline said smugly, glad of the darkness now as she knew she was blushing.

Demelza squealed so loudly in delight that Caroline nearly drove into a ditch. Demelza reached across and righted the steering wheel

”You must tell me everything. And I mean every detail. And after last Sunday afternoon! Dwight must be over the moon!”

”I hope so” Caroline said, making an attempt at modesty. “He is so lovely Demelza. He is _quite_ the dreamboat"

She looked over at Demelza and winked.

"I feel as if I am walking on air. Every love song ever written was written for us. But don’t you dare tell Ross I said that or I will never hear the end of it!”

”He won’t hear it from these lips Caroline, I promise you. Dwight would never hear the end of it either if Ross knew you called him a dreamboat. Although I have to admit I’d love to see the blush that it would produce on Dwight’s face. Oh, not to spoil the happy mood, but what about poor Joan?”

”Poor Joan is going to London, to take up a potentially high powered job at a major bank in the city. And I say all power to her!”

Caroline grinned across at Demelza, who shook her head while laughing at her. 

“Why has Ross gone to Falmouth anyway?”

”To visit an old army friend. Talk about the war, that kind of thing. It helps...” Demelza left the rest of her sentence unsaid. 

”Ah. A worthwhile journey then. One day dear Demelza, you must tell me about your own war. And I will tell you about mine"

The two women chatted and laughed all the way back to Killewarren, managing to forget for a moment the reason Demelza was to stay the night. Killewarren had light blazing from it as they drove through the gate, a welcome refuge from the darkness and uneasiness of Nampara as they had left it.

Once inside, Caroline directed Demelza to the bedroom next to hers and then poked her head around Millie’s bedroom door. She found her sound asleep, with Douglas dozing in the chair beside her bed. He had his magnifying glass and “Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland” open and face down on his knee. Caroline nodded her head as if to accept that this was the natural order of things. She was genuinely delighted for Millie that she had her father back, but it now began to sink in that Millie really was going to leave her. As long as Douglas’ recovery continued to progress as swiftly as it had, it would be in the near future. 

She stood there a moment longer and was joined by Demelza as she made her way along the hall. Demelza took in the happy scene and placed a comforting hand on Caroline’s shoulder. Which was enough to bring tears to Caroline’s eyes, and she turned her face to her friend, who as always read the situation perfectly, and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

As a distraction, Demelza then demanded cocoa before bed - “I know you will have some Caroline, rationed though it is. Don’t even try to deny it “ - and they went downstairs and sat in the small parlour with their drinks. Once settled into the soft armchairs, Caroline insisted Demelza tell her how her romance with Ross began. And had she always known he was the one for her?

Demelza smiled, remembering the day they had met. In 1938 she had been working in a cafe in Truro as a waitress. Ross had come in for lunch one day, despondent about the price of tin and the future of the mine. She had not waited on him, instead had had a well heeled but insufferable customer to serve. He had found fault with everything, and sent his meal back several times, giving Demelza a dressing down in full view of everyone. Ross had been seething the entire time, simultaneously thinking the poor put upon waitress was doing very well in politely standing up for herself and that she was very very attractive. Finally however, given the disparity in their status, he could take no more and stepped in with a scathing comment and an attitude that made it clear he would brook no argument. The customer had actually apologised, not wanting to risk a run in with a Poldark, and Demelza had been overcome that a handsome stranger would come to her defence. 

The next day Ross came back for lunch, and the next, and the next, even though he couldn’t really afford to buy his lunch everyday. He called himself an idiot for spending his meagre earnings in pursuit of a woman, but deep down he knew the woman in question was worth it. Unfortunately for Ross, the tables Demelza waited on were always full, so he had to admire her from afar. So he took to lurking outside the cafe, watching people leave, and eventually he dashed into the cafe at just the right time to take one of Demelza’s tables. The first time Demelza actually waited on him he asked her if she would like to go to the pictures at the weekend.

”And you accepted? You didn’t play hard to get?” asked Caroline, genuinely interested in the answer to this question.

”Well no. Not as hard as to get as you Caroline. I didn’t actually invent a husband. Poor Dwight” Demelza teased her.

Caroline laughed. “Poor Dwight nothing. He was tripping the light fantastic all over Truro with Joan Pascoe"

Demelza rolled her eyes at Caroline.

"Although, as a general rule, I don’t believe the invention of husbands is a helpful path to romance. But you accepted Ross straightaway?” Caroline finished. 

”I did. I thought he was the handsomest man I had ever seen. Still do. Oh, he made me swoon” Demelza smiled at the memory. “We courted for six months, married quietly and then war broke out”

”So really, you are still newlyweds” Caroline remarked.

”You could say so. Obviously after he joined up, Ross was furloughed from time to time, but we haven’t had a great deal of time together as a married couple. I have no complaints on that score though. He came back to me, alive, when so many husbands didn’t. And now we have a baby on the way. I am truly grateful”

“And in answer to my other question. Did you always know that he was the one for you?”

Demelza considered how best to answer. She remembered the scorching intensity of emotion she had felt when she had first fallen in love with Ross. She could see Caroline was at that stage with Dwight now. But her love for Ross was now even more profound, and she knew, especially after his return from war, that they were more tightly bound than ever.

So she replied quietly and emotionally that yes she had known. “I’ve heard people say that when you meet the one for you, it is like coming home. It was like that for us. We still argue - Ross is headstrong and I am not without fault...”

”Actually I think you may well be Demelza “ interrupted Caroline in all seriousness. She was fiercely loyal to those she loved. 

Demelza smiled at her and gripped her hand but continued “but we know each other inside out and all faults aside, I believe we are meant for each other”

Caroline smiled back at Demelza. She did not have to say that Dwight was meant for her. Demelza already knew.

They sat together drinking their cocoa, sometimes talking, sometimes in companiable silence, before finally climbing into their beds just before two in the morning. 

And both decided that should one be fortunate enough to find it, true friendship was one of life’s greatest blessings.

~~~~~

Just before lunchtime the following morning Caroline drove Demelza back to Nampara, which looked it’s usual friendly self in the light of day. Dwight had rung Caroline between patients and offered to accompany them, but neither of them believed it was worth Dwight rearranging his appointments, so they assured him that they would be fine on their own. Especially as Ross was due back late morning.

Demelza wondered what on earth Ross’s phone call the previous evening had been about. Everything appeared absolutely normal as they drove up, and Demelza unlocked the front door without apprehension. All was as she had left it, although Caroline insisted on coming inside and searching each room with her to make certain, taking the poker from the fireplace with her just in case they stumbled on an intruder. The poker was not required however and the search done, they put the kettle on for tea.

They had just finished their first cup of tea and were laughing over the idea of Caroline confronting the nonexistent intruder with a poker, when they heard a car outside. Ross soon appeared in the doorway and walked straight over to Demelza without any greeting. He stood her up from her chair by her elbows and embraced her. He hugged her tight, closing his eyes in gratitude that she was unharmed, placed his hands on her stomach - still no kick - and at last allowed himself to relax properly after a restless night.

”Ross, whatever is the matter? I am fine, the house is fine and nothing has happened. What on earth has made you so jumpy?” Demelza asked him, totally bewildered.

”I will explain in a moment. I just want to have a look around outside first to make sure nothing has been disturbed” Ross answered, his expression still serious.

All three made a tour around the Poldark land. The animals seemed untroubled, the hens were all present and correct, and there were green shoots just starting to appear in the ground, signalling that spring was just around the corner.

”It all looks tickety boo to me Ross” remarked Caroline. “In fact the only thing out of the ordinary is probably your shrubbery which I trampled through last night. I will send my gardener round to see if he can’t resurrect it”

”Well let’s have a look at the damage then” Ross smiling at the thought of Caroline rampaging through his garden in the dark. Shrubbery was the least of his worries; he was just happy to find that he had worried for naught.

They trailed round to the side of the house where some of the plants were indeed flattened, amd twigs broken off. Ross moved closer for a better look, and his face lost all colour. He turned to Caroline, and said grimly

”You may have trampled through our garden, but apparently you are not the only one. I doubt that you wear large mens’ boots. They are definitely not your style Caroline”

And he pointed to a perfect footprint, just in front of the window that gave a clear view of the sitting room. He took a further step and crouched down and retrieved three or four cigarette butts.

”I don’t know how fresh this bootprint is, but it is certainly not yours Caroline, or Demelza’s or mine. Nor are the cigarette butts ours”

He strode further into the foliage, pushed some branches aside and on the flattened grass, found a folded newspaper, a faded shirt and some old worn out shoes. What really unsettled him however, was the bone china teacup sitting innocently next to the newspaper. He instantly recognised it as one of a set of four that his cousin Verity had given them as a wedding present.

Ross turned to Demelza, shook his head and said grimly

“At some point, we have had an uninvited guest. And who knows how long for, where he is now, or if he is intending to come back”


	9. Stuck in Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza are unsettled and Caroline is naughty.

Over a month had passed since the discovery of the newspaper, shirt, shoes and teacup in the garden at Nampara. Ross had studied the newspaper, which was dated nearly a month prior, and could only conclude that their “guest” had been at Nampara on or sometime after that date, but could take nothing else from it. Whether he had been outside the sitting room window just the once, or quite regularly they simply could not know. They did know that the stranger had been in the kitchen at some point though, in order to take the teacup. Had he helped himself to a cup of tea when Demelza had stepped out of the room? The idea was awfully unsettling. Demelza had outright declared that there was no sense in keeping the teacup, as she would never drink from it again. In fact the whole tea set was now tainted by the intruder. 

Ross had placed all the items in a sack and locked them in the cupboard under the stairs, for what immediate purpose he couldn’t really say, but he felt it was important that they kept the items in case they were required as proof (of what he didn’t yet know) at some time in the future.

Given that the intruder had now approached Jack’s home as well as his own - and he made a pretty solid assumption that the man was one and the same in both cases - Ross believed the key to his identity would be found through the army. He attempted to make contact with the other remaining men from his unit, and reached two of the other three. Two were as mystified as Ross and Jack, but had not received a visit or letter from any stranger. They had though moved away from Cornwall, one to London and one to Manchester, so that may have had a bearing on them being left in peace. Ross himself had had a job to track them down, had gone through a number of family members before having any joy. The last surviving member of his unit had been a young man who had only briefly been in his unit, but according to his mother, had recently left home to try his luck in America. So Ross was no further ahead as to both identity and motive.

He now made a daily ritual of walking the garden around the house to see whether their intruder had returned, and so far had found nothing. He told Demelza to keep all the doors locked during the day, even when he was at work on their land. She did so, but still jumped at every little noise and shadow and was cross with herself for it, telling herself she was firstly a Carne, and now a Poldark and was therefore made of sterner stuff. There was no denying that she and Ross were both disquieted however, and returning home from Truro or Killewarren became a mild torment, as they never knew what or who they were coming home to.

One of the few occasions Demelza felt completely at ease was when she lay in bed at night, cocooned in Ross’s arms. She would fall asleep, comforted and grateful for the knowledge that if any man had the wherewithal to keep his family and his home safe, it was Ross. After hearing Demelza’s regular breathing for a few minutes, Ross would gently disentangle himself and lay on his back, eyes wide open, listening for any sound that seemed out of the ordinary before eventually drifting off to sleep some time later. He had taken his father’s old pistol from the cupboard where it had been locked away for years, and placed it in his bedside drawer. He did not intend to use it, but he wanted to be prepared for all eventualities. The most maddening thing about this whole affair was the fact that he didn’t know what this stranger wanted from him, or Jack. He had no clue whether this stranger was truly dangerous, or perhaps ill, or both. In any event, he believed that he must prepare for the worst case scenario. 

Despite the uneasiness that now shrouded life at Nampara, nothing out of the ordinary had occurred since Ross’s stay in Falmouth, and Ross and Demelza took heart from that. Ross had spoken to several people around Truro, at The Red Lion, at the cafe where Demelza used to work, the Royal Cornwall hospital and finally at the Truro police station, asking whether anyone had enquired about him in the last month. He was generally met with blank stares and shakes of the head, and in the case of the police station, asked if he wished to report a crime or a missing person. Ross did neither.

And so they began to hope that the stranger had moved on, and whatever had driven him to seek Ross and Jack out had somehow been resolved. In the meantime life went on, and their baby grew bigger in Demelza's tummy, and spring was soon well and truly upon them.

In the hours just before dawn one night, Ross and Demelza were suddenly awoken by a fearful racket in the yard. Their lone rooster was going absolutely beserk, crowing loudly and and the normally quiet hens were squawking incessantly. There was a dull thud and Ross looked at Demelza sharply, thinking that this was it. The intruder was back. Ross grabbed his pistol and a torch from the bedside drawer and threw aside the blankets. 

“Ross be careful” Demelza called fearfully to his back as he took the stairs two at a time and ran outside in bare feet and pajamas. She switched on the bedside light and peered out the window into the darkness, unable to make out much at all. Ross had told her that she was not to move, under any circumstances, which had been well meaning but knowing Demelza, incredibly naive. Demelza put her feet into her slippers and carefully made her way down the stairs, her heart pounding and her body suddenly feverish. She only got as far as the kitchen before Ross returned, standing in the doorway and cursing under his breath.

”It was a fox. A damned fox. I chased it away. Not before it killed two chickens though and another flew off in panic”

”Two of my chickens, dead?” asked Demelza, tears filling her eyes.

Ross nodded grimly, and placed the pistol and torch on the kitchen table.

“I’m afraid so. The fox ran off with one in it’s mouth. I took the other dead bird out of the coop, and I’ll dispose of it in the morning. Hopefully the chook that flew off in fright will return in the daylight”

“If any of my hens had to go, I hope it was Joshua” Demelza said sadly as she stared out the window. “Joshua was always upsetting the other hens. But the others were all like my babies”

Ross was now in a filthy mood. He had thought he would catch their intruder and end this whole sorry experience, and not only had that not happened, he had now lost a chicken or two to a fox. Nonetheless, he was sidetracked for a moment.

”Joshua? You named our chicken after my father?” he asked in surprise.

”I did. We only have the one rooster, so I naturally named him Ross”

”Naturally” Ross repeated flatly, nodding his head.

”The hens I named after all our friends and family. Didn’t worry about gender. So in your hen coop, in addition to Ross, we have, or had, Joshua, Grace, Demelza, Dwight, Caroline, Verity...the list goes on”

Ross shook his head affectionately at her.

”It’s uncanny, but they seem to match their human namesakes. Dwight is very calm. Verity is always busy. And they love it when I sing to them. It really makes a difference to their egg production. The amount of eggs Verity produces after I sing her a love song is astonishing”

Despite himself, Ross gave a little laugh.

”You must tell Andrew Blamey this information. He might find it of use”

He closed and locked the door and came and stood behind Demelza as she looked out the window. He leaned his head on her shoulder and put his arms around her from behind, hugging her and their baby tight.

“I thought for certain it was our mysterious intruder out there, and I could end this tonight. So frustrating. But I do love you Mrs Poldark. You always lighten my black moods”

“I’m glad I do” Demelza responded quietly, and placed her hands over his. Moments Ross jumped and whirled Demelza round to face him.

”Did you feel that my love? Did you FEEL THAT?”

Ross’s face was lit up like a Christmas tree.

Demelza smiled serenely at her husband, and squeezed his hand.

“That my oh so anxious husband, was the kick of our baby saying hello to his or her father”

”But the strength of that kick! That child will be an athlete! A professional footballer or a prima ballerina..who knows?”

Ross was beside himself.

”Surely all babies do not kick like that!”

Demelza chuckled. ”I couldn’t tell you Ross, never having had a baby before. But the strength of the kick likely means the baby is healthy, and that is all that matters to me”

”Of course” Ross replied, trying not to get ahead of himself. But in his mind, he was already playing football with his child, or cheering them on as they outran everyone else in a race. His baby would be a champion, he just knew it.

He looked at the clock. Was it to early to ring Dwight to tell him? Probably.

Instead they slowly made their way upstairs to bed, where they lay facing each other, Ross’s hands on Demelza’s belly, gently kissing and whispering to each other and eventually dozing off just as the sun rose. Ross didn’t feel another kick, but he was overjoyed just the same, and his focus on their baby banished the lingering cloud their intruder had cast over them, at least for the time being.

~~~~~

At Killewarren, Douglas’s health had improved significantly. He had put on over a stone in weight and Mrs Bridges couldn’t look at him without mentally patting herself on the back. He was fortunate to have his doctor at his beck and call, for when Dwight wasn’t working, he was usually at Killewarren, other than to sleep. Two pairs of spectacles had improved Douglas' vision markedly, which was also fortunate because he was now Millie’s preferred reader of bedtime stories. Caroline had bravely given up the role without fuss if not without some heartache. Douglas knew that Caroline was feeling the loss of having Millie all to herself, and would continue to do so. If it had not been for Dwight, he might have even considered asking Caroline to marry him. It would have been a convenient solution for all, he had thought. Millie would have had two parents under one roof, and if there were no bonds of love - and there weren’t - they may grow in time. Having seen Dwight and Caroline together however, Douglas had to forgo the idea. The two were very much in love, and he would not repay Dwight for his meticulous care by asking Caroline to marry him, or put Caroline in the awkward position of having to turn him down.

The fact that he was still living at Killewarren and not paying his way didn’t sit well with Douglas. He helped out where he could, most often in the garden or in the stables with the horses, which he very much enjoyed. Caroline had made it clear on more than one occasion that there was no hurry for him to leave, that he was doing her a favour by remaining here with Millie, so he was somewhat reassured that he had not worn out his welcome. After all, the house was large enough that he and Caroline did not have to live on top of each other. Therefore he had come to the conclusion that there was no point in leaving for the sake of it. When he left, he must have a job and a home for Millie to go to.

Caroline knew though, that her reassurances to Douglas were just delaying the inevitable.

The same day of the fox invasion at Nampara, Dwight arrived at Killewarren to have lunch with Caroline. It was a lovely spring day and the sun at last had some real warmth in it. They took their sandwiches and wandered out to the rear garden to eat them sitting on their favourite bench seat. And there they found Douglas and Millie further down the garden, feeding stale bread to the ducks in the moat. They watched in silence for a moment as Millie’s little hand found it way into her father’s, and Douglas bent and picked Millie up, her arms going around his neck just as they had around Caroline’s so many times before.

Caroline’s face faltered for a moment - feeding the ducks together had been her morning ritual with Millie for just about as long as she had been at Killewarren - but she soon rallied and declared

”Well, everything is as it should be. Millie will be much better off with her father than with me. I have been tremendously lucky actually and I am sure I will be able to visit Millie in Scotland. Imagine what it was like for families who took in evacuated children. Of course some families were very good to the evacuees, and some not...but the families who grew to truly love the children must have been devastated to say goodbye to them” 

Caroline had lost control of her words and began to babble and Dwight could see she was making an enormous effort to hold back her tears. She continued on, now blinded by the tears in her eyes

“I am so very lucky, for I will see Millie again, and Douglas is her father, it is meant to be this way...I _will_ see Millie after she goes...”

Dwight looked at her with love and sympathy and tapped his chest.

”Come here” he said softly.

And Caroline threw herself into his arms and wept all over his shoulder as he held her. 

  
~~~~~~

Ross had the opportunity to tell Dwight all about the lionhearted kick of his child soon enough, when he and Caroline came for supper. Dwight had been concerned that the unresolved business with the Nampara intruder would cause anxiety for Demelza especially, which was not good for either her or the baby. So he and Caroline visited Nampara often during the evenings and weekends, and Caroline sometimes came to take Demelza away from it all to spend the day at Killewarren with her. When they visited, after enquiring whether there was any “news”, they attempted to keep their conversation light and bright and at times it veered into the downright silly. And supper that evening was one of those times.

”Honestly Dwight, I was lucky not to end up with a bruised hand. The kick was phenomenally strong. Mark my words, we will have a champion in the Poldark family” Ross declared proudly.

”A champion Ross?” Dwight asked, his tongue firmly in his cheek. “Demelza, your Carne blood is obviously very strong. Ross, you will be so pleased that your child has the benefit of it”  
  
Ross frowned slightly.

“Clearly you have been spending a lot of time with Caroline, Dwight” he said in disapproval. “Your personality is...altered. And I’m not sure I care for it” 

He winked at Caroline and she laughed back at him.

“Oh he has. But surely that wasn’t the first time the baby kicked for you Ross?” she asked, her eyes full of mirth.

“It has kicked for me so many times I have to stay away from Demelza’s belly or else I believe the baby might actually hurt her. I tell you right now that baby and I already have a strong bond”

Dwight, sitting opposite, mouthed across the table at her “you are so naughty”.

Caroline mouthed back at Dwight “but you love it when I’m naughty”, and under cover of the tablecloth, took her stockinged foot out of her shoe and ran it up the inside of Dwight’s trouser leg. 

Dwight gave a sudden gasp and his accompanying blush was truly magnificent.

Ross looked from one to the other. There was something almost electric about these two tonight. It was as if there were a running joke that only the two of them were in on.

“Stop torturing my friend Caroline” Ross said as he poured them all brandy. 

Caroline was the picture of innocence. 

“I have no idea what you are referring to Ross” she replied airily.

And feeling the need to redirect the conversation back to baby Poldark, and hide the fact that she was rubbing Dwight’s leg under the table, she went on,

“Anyway, we shall be the best Godparents Ross, you have no worries there, I can assure you”

Ross turned to her. “A little presumptuous, no?”

“Not at all. I’d say it was obvious. I will be the one your child will run to when you’ve argued. I will take them for a ride in my car and they will squeal with delight as I speed down country lanes and then I will feed them decadent foods to cheer them up”

She threw a quick glance at Dwight and then addressed Demelza.

“Demelza, check on Dr Enys, will you? His blood pressure is sure to be up by now with all this talk of decadence and thrill seeking. A cool cloth across the forehead might be in order”

Demelza swallowed a smile. “I think Dr Enys will survive. I think he secretly likes it when his blood pressure is raised”. Her smile almost became a smirk. “...by a certain person”

“Do you think so?” Caroline asked Demelza. “I think so too. Happily as a physician, he knows exactly what to do to lower it, should he wish to do so”

And then, turning to Ross and the quality of her Godparenting, she continued 

“Have no fear though Ross, because Mr Sober-face is also part of the equation. He will halt any of my wilder antics with your offspring and will sit them down and teach them about responsibility and care for the less fortunate. Which obviously I, too, care about, but such things are very much his forte as we all know. So you see, you couldn’t hope for better Godparents. I think you’ll find that we are splendidly balanced, are we not, my love?”

Dwight was still recovering from Caroline’s foot finding it’s way up his trousers, as well as the thought of Caroline being highly irresponsible with Poldark junior, never mind being called Mr Sober-face. He put on a good show though and managed to nod along, as both Ross and Demelza laughed till they cried.

~~~~~

Dwight and Caroline were silent as Dwight drove them back to Killewarren after supper in his car. There was a thick tension in the air, something simmering, as yet out of reach. Neither felt like talking, but their hearts were beating wildly in each of their chests. They pulled up in front of the house, which as usual had lights blazing and was a beacon in the darkness. Dwight shut off the motor and got out and opened Caroline’s door for her. And that was the last Caroline saw of the reserved and respectable Dr Enys for that day.

As soon as she had left the passenger seat, Dwight slammed the door shut and pushed her up against the side of the car. He wrapped his arms around her like a vice and inclined his head so that his forehead rested against hers. And said in the sternest voice he could manage,

”Just who do you think you are behaving in such a naughty manner at supper?” He tried to glare at her, but it didn’t really come off, as he was concentrating too hard on her lips. He wanted to kiss those lips. A lot. 

Caroline and looked at him with doe eyes, and said softly

”Did you like it?”

Dwight’s eyes smouldered right back, but he said nothing.

Caroline continued to look at him, all the while thinking that if he didn’t kiss her that instant, she would surely die.

Eventually Dwight replied, his voice almost guttural, “I _loved_ it”

And he kissed her so fiercely that Caroline’s knees gave way and she somehow ended up lying on the bonnet of the car, with Dwight bent over her. One leg still on the ground, her other instinctively wound itself round the back of his thighs, as they kissed so passionately they lost their senses. Dwight, one hand on her leg, trailed kisses down Caroline’s neck, hovering closer and closer to her breasts and she frantically unbuttoned her blouse to give him better access.

All good sense had departed their heads. They could have been alone in a bedroom or in the middle of a crowded ballroom. They didn’t care. Propriety? Never heard of it. Self control? Not today thank you.

It was at that moment Mrs Parker decided to look out an upstairs window. At first glance, she could not believe what she saw. However the light from the house was just sufficient enough for her to determine exactly what was happening on the bonnet of the shy and retiring Dr Enys’ car. And it would not do. She came thundering down the stairs like the dambusters and ran out the front door screeching 

“DR ENYS! What on earth? Have you lost your mind? There is a CHILD in this house! You ought to be ashamed of yourself”

The couple on the bonnet of the car looked up, as if drunk, and after a moment sprang apart.

Dwight gulped. ”Aah...of course. I apologise. Sincerely. I don’t know what came over me” he continued, gasping for air, utterly humiliated and suddenly back to his usual level headed, risk averse self.

”The same thing that came over me” stated Caroline firmly, much less apologetic. It was her house and if she wished to give in to her romantic “urges” out the front of it, in the darkness, she would do so. She would not have Dwight take the blame for their moment of madness. She knew the only reason Mrs Parker directed her outrage at Dwight was because Caroline paid her wages.

Mrs Parker humphed, not really mollified, but retreated into the house, leaving Dwight and Caroline to tidy up their clothes and smooth their hair.

”I swear that woman has been reading too much Daphne du Maurier” Caroline said darkly, as she buttoned her blouse.

“Best keep the matches and the petrol well out of her reach then” replied Dwight evenly.

“Sorry about my...enthusiasm...before” He blushed. “Got a bit carried away. Suffice it to say I find you very very attractive.”

”Likewise Dr Enys. Now go home before I am tempted to throw _you_ on the bonnet” Caroline told him.

Dwight grinned back at her.

”You think I’m joking..“

Caroline winked at him and went into the house. Dwight drove home in a daze. On arriving at his flat, he immediately searched under the sink for a bucket, filled it, removed his shirt and doused himself with icy cold water.

He lived for the day there would be no need for buckets of cold water.   
  


~~~~~

Later in the week, Demelza was outside with her hens - Joshua remained, but she had lost Grace and Caroline to the fox. Verity, who had managed to fly off in fright, had returned as hoped, and Demelza was singing to them all in a bid to boost their egg production. It had unsurprisingly decreased after the invasion of their home. She planned to buy two more hens as soon as she could.

The back door to the house she had left open, and Ross was inside putting the finishing touches on some sort of surprise for her. He had been working on something for the past couple of weeks, out in the barn, and had moved the surprise upstairs that morning. Just what kind of surprise it was she couldn’t hazard a guess, because the amount of loud cursing coming from upstairs was truly impressive. Surely surprises were meant to be good, happy things? At any rate, her husband’s wide and varied use of profanity was remarkable.

Eventually Ross appeared in the kitchen doorway, with sweat on his brow and a sigh of relief. 

“You can come in now” he told her, so Demelza locked up the hen house tight, and a little apprehensively followed Ross upstairs. There he kissed her then placed his hands over her eyes and walked her into what would be the nursery. He removed his hands and before her, was a wooden cot, with “Poldark” subtly carved into one end. The cot was made up with a mattress, and white linen, a small pillow and a wee embroidered bedspread.

”Oh Ross!” Demelza was overcome. Tears filled her eyes, and she ran her hand over the smooth wood of the cot that Ross had so lovingly made, and then the linens and bedspread.

”I can’t claim the embroidered bedspread - I asked Verity to do that, and I collected it from her when I was in Falmouth - but I made the cot myself . And carved our name into it” Ross explained, a rare blush appearing on his face.

The tears that had threatened now ran down Demelza’s face. She was deeply moved by the thought that had gone into her surprise.

Ross smiled at her, enormously pleased with her reaction. 

“It was putting it all together that nearly killed me!”

Demelza laughed through her happy tears and kissed Ross again and again.

”It’s so beautiful! I love everything about it! And that you asked Verity to do the bedspread is just so perfect”

She leaned her head against his chest as he embraced her tightly.

”This makes it all the more real. We are soon going to have another wee life to love and care for”

”I know. Believe me when I say I will do absolutely anything required of me to keep you both safe, my love” Ross said emphatically.

”I know you will” Demelza responded softly. “And it is that knowledge that allows me to sleep at night. Hopefully though, you will not be required to do anything to keep us safe. The worst is behind us. And looking at this cot helps me to believe that is true”

Ross kissed the top of her head.

“I feel the same” he told her quietly.

They stayed wrapped tightly in one another in the nursery for some time, grateful for each other and the life they had built together. Despite everything, they were truly blessed.

~~~~~

Some miles away at the medical clinic in Truro, Marjorie came in from the waiting room while Dwight was between patients.

”Dr Enys, remember some weeks ago you were called to declare death on a body on the beach?”

”Of course” Dwight replied. “I am unlikely to forget that day”

For multiple reasons.

”Well the coroner just sent round an envelope. Apparently the poor man still hasn’t been identified, and no one seems to have missed him. There are no missing person reports in all of Cornwall that would fit his age, eye colour, or height. But on a second search through his things, they did find this in the lining of his jacket”

Marjorie passed over an envelope, with only a name written on the front in thick blank ink

_“ **Captain Ross Poldark** ”_

”And the coroner thought that as you were a close friend of Captain Poldark’s, perhaps you would give it to him, and he might be able to shed some light on the man’s identity once he has read the contents of the letter”

Dwight was astonished, but promised to deliver the letter and report back as soon as he could. After Marjorie had left, he sat at his desk, running through events in his mind, and wondered whether this letter might provide any answers for Ross and Demelza and their uninvited guest. Could there be a link? He collected up his things and left his room, telling Marjorie to apologize and reschedule his remaining patients.

And then he got in his car and headed for Nampara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Winston Graham for having Caroline call Dwight “Mr Sober Face” - I have to admit I have forgotten which book it is in. I would have given a GREAT deal for this to have happened in the latest adaptation.


	10. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross receives a letter from a dead man, and Caroline has an addition to her household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB This chapter is quite heavy and references suicide. Please skip this one if you think it may provide a trigger for you.

Ross, Demelza and Dwight sat around the kitchen table at Nampara, with both a pot of tea and a bottle of whiskey in the middle. And a plate of scones Demelza had baked that morning placed there as an afterthought. So the trio were well prepared to deal with the contents of the letter, in food and beverage terms at least.

Ross held the letter in his hands, genuinely mystified as to why the unidentified dead man had written to him, and was at once apprehensive and relieved. Finally he may get some answers. There was no guarantee he would like the answers, hence the apprehension, but the letter could well go some way to ending all the uncertainty and unsettled feelings he and Demelza were currently living with.

And so with hands that were mostly steady, Ross took his letter opener and sliced the top of the envelope. He then took out it’s contents, a letter on paper of middling quality, in the same black ink as his name on the envelope. The letter consisted of two pages, each written on only one side, and one page marked with some sort of stain. Ross believed it may be a tear stain, which affected him even before he began, so it was a thumping heart that he began to read

_Dear Captain Poldark,_

_My name is Freddie Richardson and I joined your unit three weeks before D Day. I was fifteen years old. I have always been a big lad, looked older than my age, or so my mother and my sisters always told me, and I was eager to do my bit in the war, even though it didn’t seem things were going so well. As you will know, it was quite easy to get forged documents, and the army needed men, so I was quickly accepted into it’s ranks._

_Obviously I was assigned to your unit, and you quickly became a hero to me. I looked up to you and the other men in the unit, and I thought that one day I would like to be like you. I now know that I will never be like you, that I am nothing like you, and you will see that as I tell my story._

_Landing on Gold beach on D Day was a shock. I instantly regretted joining up, understood then why you had to be eighteen, but it wasn’t as if I could ask you to turn around and take me home. I have never been so scared in my life. Scared doesn’t even describe my feelings. It’s not strong enough. That beach was carnage, but under your orders, and perhaps luck, the unit made it off the beach mostly in one piece. And so we headed inland. It wasn’t till we stopped to wait for additional instructions two days later, that I truly began to panic. I knew that I could not go on. Could not move another step towards another battle._ _I thought that if we rested for a few days, I would recover and be back to my usual self. So I thought if we didn’t receive any additional orders, we would stay put for a bit. The younger lads in the unit were as scared as I was, and I thought staying put would help all of us.  
_

_My father died a few years back. He had bad lungs. But he was a wonder with radios and transmitters and all the guff that goes with it, and he taught me all he knew. By the time I was eleven, I could take apart a radio set and put it back together perfectly in minutes. So to give us some more time, I disabled our unit’s radio transmitters so we couldn’t receive any orders to move._

_It was a terrible thing to do, and all I can say is that I was out of my mind with fear. I never thought we would continue on anyway. I found out later that you had had direct orders from way up the chain, days ago, to get to the meeting point on the other side of the bridge no matter what. I didn’t know that then. I never dreamed that disabling the transmitters would cause us to lose vital information about which route to take, information that would have saved the unit._

_Instead I got nearly all of us killed. It is my fault they died. And I somehow have to live with that, and I’ll be honest, Im not dealing with it very well. I thought if I could see you and apologise man to man, I might feel better. But as you now know, I am a coward, Captain Poldark. I saw you come out of a bank in Truro one day, and followed you, but didn’t have the courage to stop you. I went to your house, but couldn’t bring myself to knock on the door. I even went to Falmouth, thinking I’d apologise to Lieutenant Kellow first, but only ended up scaring his wife. So I came back to Truro and went to your house again. And couldn’t knock on the door. I slept outside your house for a few nights, even stole a cup of tea from your kitchen, as it was so cold.  
_

_I don’t think I can tell you face to face now, so have written you this letter, which I will post when I am feeling brave. My mother thinks I’ve gone to America to make my fortune. I said my goodbyes at home, told her I didn’t want to say goodbye at the dock. I’m not sure what I will do now. But no matter what happens Captain Poldark, and I know this is a big ask after what I have done, could you please not tell my mother what I did? I don’t want her to know that her son is a coward._

_You see, after we lost our men, I think you took it hard. I mean we all did, but you especially because I think you believed it was your fault. But I want to tell you, it wasn’t your fault, it was mine. So please don’t blame yourself. It was me, all me._

_I really don’t know what else to say apart from sorry. Which I am. I will pay for this for the rest of my life. Sometimes life on the other side with my father seems like a good idea, but perhaps I should try to get on with things as best I can. So I will end here, but I just want you to know, that it was a privilege to know you and to be in your unit._

_I will stand down now sir,_

_Freddie Richardson_

  
There was complete silence in the kitchen when Ross finished reading. How he had managed to get through the letter without breaking down, he didn’t know. All three had silent tears flowing freely down their cheeks, Demelza covering her mouth with her hand to stop herself from outright sobbing.

Dwight took the whiskey bottle and poured large amounts for them all.

”Thank you for the tea Demelza, but I think today of all days, is a day for something stronger” He paused in thought and added “So everything is at last explained”.

He pushed a glass across the table to Ross, who was now silent and extremely sombre. His lips were trembling and he stared at the table with unseeing eyes.

”Ross” Dwight began, in an authoratitive tone he rarely used, but one which announced that he was now in charge.

”That letter was tragic. Beyond tragic. That boy, that CHILD, should never have been anywhere near the army at his age. But he was. Because the army didn’t do right by him, or his poor mother. There is no way, _no way,_ you could have or even should have known that the boy was fifteen. And no way you could have helped him afterwards if he didn’t make himself known to you. So by all means, grieve for him and his heartbreaking end. Take as long as you need. But I need you to promise me, that you will not blame yourself for any part of this. Promise me Ross”

Demelza gripped Ross’s hand tightly and nodded in agreement, her eyes urgent. Ross raised his head and still very sombre, said quietly

”I promise”

Dwight and Demelza both let out heavy sighs of relief. They both knew that the letter could have led Ross back down a very dark path, where his introspective nature would do him no good at all.

“As you’ve both so wisely said to me before, we will never know what might have happened had we had that additional information. There are just too many factors to consider. And we can’t dwell on it. I feel shock but no relief that the responsibility for the deaths of my men might be shifted from me. That poor poor boy. I wish he had somehow found the courage to knock on the door, because I think I might have been able to help him, as you both helped me”

Ross took a long drink and set his glass down again.

”Do you think he did cost the lives of your men?” asked Demelza quietly.

Ross sat back in his chair and shook his head slightly as he tried to answer.

”I don’t know. Not all of them at any rate. Looking back now with a bit of perspective, it was highly unlikely that our unit would have made it over the bridge with no fatalities or casualties, no matter the route. D Day was the beginning of the battle to free France. It was a huge turning point in the war with massive casualties. The Americans on Utah and Omaha beaches had it even worse than we did on Gold. And as Dwight said, Freddie was practically a child. His poor mother, believing even now, that he is in America, as she waits for a letter telling her of his wonderful new life”

He rubbed his face fiercely as if to wake himself up out of a bad dream.

“I do remember the boy a bit. He was from Saltash. After D Day, he was unremarkable, did as he was told, never said much. Thinking back, he would never look me in the eye after the bridge. Now I know why. I will go and see his mother. I think I can come up with something to tell his mother of his days in the army that might give a little comfort. Pre D Day, before we left England he was happy enough, made the younger ones laugh, cheered them up. She might like to know that”

He paused and then said “I wonder how many of the younger ones were under age, come to think of it? I hope none”

”Well that’s something else you’re not going to dwell on, because it can do no good. You’ve come so far Ross...” Demelza quickly said, and trailed off, clearly afraid this would set Ross back. She was awfully conflicted. A portion of her was angry that this act had at least partly led to Ross taking the deaths of his men on his shoulders for so long, while another portion of her - and it was the larger portion - was horrified that a boy of fifteen had been in Ross’s unit at all. And she was extremely grieved that he had thrown himself off that cliff in his desolation. 

Ross turned to her, kissed both her hands and then put his arm around her.

”Please don’t worry about me, love. I am much better than I was, I think we can all safely acknowledge that. That bewildered and haunted man who first came home is forever gone. But I don’t think my war experience will ever leave me. I don’t think I will ever be able to say “that doesn’t affect me anymore”

Dwight cleared his throat and finished his whiskey.

”No, you won’t. And neither will I. Certain things I have seen will stay with me forever. A man cannot go to war and remain unchanged. I do think, however, that your experience does not hinder the way you wish to live anymore, it does not steal all your joy. And you should be thankful for that” 

“Agreed. And I am” Ross replied. 

Ross topped up their glasses of whiskey, and said “Let’s toast then, to Freddie Richardson and the men lost from my unit. Lest we forget”

”Lest we forget”

Dwight and Demelza repeated quietly, and the trio sat there in heavy silence, until Dwight’s stomach began to rumble. Demelza leapt up in relief. She took some precious butter from the cupboard and began frantically buttering the scones. She put the kettle on the stove, and at last the mood lifted a little. Dwight asked Demelza how she was keeping now that her baby was growing bigger, and then asked Ross if he intended to take on anyone to help on the farm. Amd that he definitely needed some help. And so the conversation gradually drifted back to some kind of normality, and even if their hearts were hurting, the everyday conversation reassured them that it would only be temporary.

~~~~~  
  


Two days later, Ross and Dwight made their way to Saltash in Dwight’s car, to talk to Freddie’s mother of her son’s death. The news had been broken by a wise and sympathetic policeman the day before. He apologised for the delay in identifying Freddie, had said that as he was not reported missing, it was only in a later, more thorough search of his clothes that they had found an army document able to identify him. He had withheld the particulars of the document, believing as it was a private letter, it was up to the recipient to disclose them.

Dwight and Ross had debated nearly all the way there whether it was right or not to tell Freddie’s mother about the letter he had written to Ross, and it’s contents. In the end they decided to omit it if they could, but still weren’t convinced it was the moral thing to do. They did think it was probably the kind thing to do though, and it was also Freddie’s last wish, and that swayed them in the end.

They were greeted by Freddie’s mother and sisters, and in the time honoured tradition of crises and grief, were offered tea. Ross told them how Freddie had raised the morale of the men in his unit with his humour and good cheer. Fortunately he did not have to answer any tricky questions about Freddie, and he didn’t offer anything that would cause them to ask. They were clearly a long way off coming to terms with the fact that their son and brother was actually dead, by his own hand, and not thousands of miles away in America.

Freddie’s mother hadn’t touched her tea.

”I just can’t get over the fact that at fifteen years of age, he joined up, survived the war, only to come home and do himself in. The first I knew that he wanted to join up was when he told me he’d already done it. And I worried for weeks and months, not knowing if he were alright...and now this”

”I want to assure you that Freddie was not the only returned soldier who struggled to make sense of ordinary life. I did myself. Dr Enys can tell you something about that. And there is no shame in it, none whatsoever. You must be proud that your son was so willing to do his bit for his country”

”Thank you Captain Poldark. I will try to remember that”

After staying in with Freddie’s family for an hour or so, Dwight and Ross headed back towards Nampara, stopping to take a break on the familiar cliffs where they could look out over the sea. They got out of the car and leant against the bonnet of the car. They were both in a reflective mood, and watched the waves crash onto the deserted beach below them. 

“If nothing else, at least now life for you and Demelza can return to normal” Dwight eventually remarked. “You can finally relax in your own home. And before you know it, your baby will be here”

Ross nodded. “Oh I am hugely relieved we no longer have to worry that a stranger with evil intent is hiding in our garden. Especially relieved that Demelza doesn’t have to be afraid in her own home anymore. And I am very excited about meeting the next Poldark. The future is bright. But it will take a while for me to catch my breath after this”

He took a gulp from the small hip flask he had brought with him, and passed it to Dwight.

”I’m not surprised. This certainly wasn’t the outcome anyone was expecting” Dwight said slowly, before taking a drink and passing the flask back.

“No” Ross agreed. “That experience this morning brought it home for me what it must have been like for loved ones, while their men were away at war. What it was like for Demelza. The fear, the constant worry. Always there. Always not knowing” 

Dwight frowned slightly in thought, before his expression became lighter.

”In different ways, we all went through it. And aren’t we the lucky ones now? You settled with a baby coming soon, and me...well, happier than I’ve ever been” 

Ross shook his head as he thought of it. “And in the grand scheme of things, what did we do to deserve it?” He laughed. “Well, you quite clearly deserve it, but me with all my flaws...”

”We’ll have none of that. I have my flaws too, it’s just that they are more easily hidden than yours” Dwight replied with a grin.

Ross smiled too. “Well let’s agree on that then. Let’s go home. Will you stay for lunch? Demelza was so excited before we left this morning because she was about to collect her two new chickens. So she will have a new Caroline by the time we get there”

Dwight chuckled. “God help her” he said. “Yes I will stay to lunch. I can’t wait to meet the new Caroline”

~~~~~

The following week, Douglas asked to borrow Caroline’s car one morning. He returned just after lunch, looking very pleased with himself. He went in search of Caroline and announced that he had found himself a job. He had been a printer in his pre war life, and had been offered a position at a firm in Truro. 

Caroline was beside herself with joy. Truro! Douglas explained that while it was his city of birth, he had no family in Edinburgh anymore, whereas here, he felt as if he had found himself a new home and a new family. (It was at this point that Caroline had begun to shed a tear, although she would deny it later). Douglas felt Millie had a second mother in Caroline, and it would do too much damage to break the bond she and Millie had. And thus it made sense to stay in Cornwall.

That decision made, Douglas now had a new dilemma. He had found a job, but now needed to find a place to live. Millie would start school the following year, so he also needed to make arrangements for her to be picked up and cared for in the afternoons.

Unsurprisingly Caroline found a solution. There was a cottage down the way from Killewarren where her gardener had lived until recently. He had moved out the previous month, to go and live with his mother who was becoming increasingly frail. The perfect solution, Caroline exclaimed, was for Douglas and Millie to move into the cottage, and she would pick Millie up from school everyday and bring her back to Killewarren for afternoon tea. Douglas would then pick her up after he finished work.

It did seem a perfect fix for the problem, and Douglas eagerly agreed. And then Caroline had something else to say to him. 

“Douglas I would like to pay for Millie’s schooling if you would permit it. Now hear me out before you say no. It’s a brave new world we are in and I want Millie to be able to do anything or be anything she wants. And for that she needs a good education. There are good schools in Truro, so, please suggest one and I will arrange it all”

Douglas was taken aback by Caroline’s generosity, but could not help but feel that this was too much. And yet, it was for his daughter. How could he say no?

Caroline continued on

“The rest is up to you. I will take a step back from everything else, financially at least. Apart from birthdays and Christmas when we all know I will buy ridiculously extravagant presents, and that’s just a fact. Don’t even try to stop me because it will be futile”

Douglas laughed and agreed to the plan. Besides, Caroline Penvenen, when on a mission was akin to a full strength hurricane and notoriously difficult to resist. Just ask Dwight Enys.

~~~~~

Freddie’s funeral was also the following week and Ross was determined to go. Dwight was inundated with patients and couldn’t get away, but was just as determined that Ross not go alone. They had discussed it at supper one night at Killewarren. Demelza was still tremendously affected by the letter. Her emotions were at the mercy of her pregnancy, and she couldn’t now help but put her unborn child in the place of Freddie. The funeral would be very distressing for her. However she bravely said that of course she would go with Ross, to which Caroline replied that indeed she would not and that she would go instead. 

And so Ross and Caroline went to Freddie’s funeral together in Caroline’s car. It was a sombre journey and they didn’t really speak until they arrived at the church. And when the service was at it’s most poignant, and Ross appeared at his most vulnerable, Caroline squeezed his arm and gave him a nod, and he somehow got through.

They did not stay for the afternoon tea, fearing the almost palpable grief of Freddie’s mother and sisters would be too much to bear, so instead went to a pub on the outskirts of the town. Caroline demanded Ross take her into the main bar, where women were very much frowned upon.

”I will do no such thing Caroline. Dwight will not thank me for taking you into a men only bar where every man there will leer at you and make nasty assumptions about you. We will go to the lounge bar”

”You disappoint me Ross” she replied as if very let down, but she nonetheless followed him into the much more genteel lounge bar.

”I’m sure I do” Ross replied. “But one of us must occasionally be sensible. And this time, surprisingly, it’s me”

They looked at each other and laughed. 

And halfway through Caroline’s gin and tonic, and Ross’s ale, an older gentleman approached them from the other side of the bar.

”Captain Poldark! So pleased to see you” he said, as his eyes looked Caroline up and down.

The man exchanged pleasantries with Ross - apparently he was an old army colleague who Ross admitted later he only vaguely remembered - and then turned to Caroline and announced that he was so pleased to meet the charming Mrs Poldark. To which Caroline replied “Oh no, I’m Mrs Poldark’s best friend, but I’m charming all the same” as she clutched Ross’s arm tightly and gave a conspiratorial wink which confused the gentleman greatly. Just as she had hoped. 

The man excused himself extraordinarily quickly and Ross just looked at Caroline and shook his head at her.

”You’re incorrigible”

”Thank you Ross, I will take that as a compliment” Caroline told him and downed the rest of her gin and tonic. 

Ross did the same with his ale, and they hightailed it out of the pub before Caroline could cause any more controversy.

”Caroline, you realise your reputation in Saltash is shot now? That army man thinks you're my fancy woman” said Ross, later as they drove out of the town.

”Of course. But I don’t know anyone in Saltash, so I don’t care” she replied calmly.

”Well, I’ll say one thing. Your antics in the pub have stopped me dwelling on Freddie’s death”

Ross chuckled at her as she drove, and she gave him a satisfied smile in return, as he suddenly realised that that was what Caroline had intended all along.

~~~~~

Saturday morning saw Caroline having morning tea with Millie and Douglas in the garden. The rear garden at Killewarren was magnificent at this time of year, with flowers blooming seemingly overnight, and the air was heady with their scent.

Dwight suddenly appeared in the back doorway of the house, looking like the cat who got the cream. He greeted everyone and enquired after Douglas, and then with an air of mystery, asked

“Can I have a word please Caroline?”

Caroline followed him into the hall, intrigued as to what he wanted, and her intrigue only grew as Dwight walked out the front door. He then took her hand and led her to his car.

”Careful Dr Enys, remember what happened the last time we lingered around your car out here” Caroline warned laughingly, and arched her eybrows at him.

Dwight smiled in response but wouldn’t be distracted.

“Now, let me preface all this by saying I know nothing could ever replace Millie, and I’m not trying to do that. But now that her departure is imminent, I thought perhaps you might like something else to lavish your love on”

Dwight cleared his throat and grinned. 

”Besides me”

He blushed for a bit and then he opened the passenger door of his car to reveal a puppy curled up on a rug on the front seat.  
  
A pug.

And Caroline Penvenen fell in love for the second time in her life.

”Dwight!” she cried in delight.

She instantly picked the puppy up and cuddled it, and then gave Dwight such a look of adoration that he felt as if he had just scored the winning goal in the FA Cup. 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Caroline asked in wonder, as if she were the first person on earth to ever own a dog.

”I was informed that it is a boy. So you can name him accordingly or opt for a typical dog name, like Rascal or Hunter”

”Oh no no no” said Caroline, unable to take her eyes from the pug, as she stroked his fur. “No typical name for my boy. I shall name him Horace, like the poet”

She placed him back on the seat of the car for a moment and threw herself into Dwight’s arms.

”Thank you, thank you, thank you”

She kissed him repeatedly on the lips and when Dwight said he had no breath left, she kissed him all over his face.

”I love you Dwight Enys” she exclaimed and began a fresh round of kisses.

Once Dwight had regained his breath and his balance, he told her in what he hoped was a severe tone, which was very difficult for him because he very much liked being the object of Caroline’s ardent affection,

"I hope you won't spoil him like you do Millie, Caroline. No sweet treats and lots of walks"

"Of course Dr Enys! What do you take me for?" Caroline looked him in the eye and laughed. The severe tone had obviously failed, but to be fair, it was hard to take him seriously, as she had left her red lips all over his face.

And in that instant Dwight knew that Horace was going to be spoilt rotten. And that there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it.   
  


~~~~~

Ross and Demelza lay on their sides facing each other in bed that Saturday night, looking at each other and talking softly. It was the most comfortable way for Demelza to lay in bed now that their baby was growing so quickly. The house was silent and the only occasional noise came from the farm animals outside. The anxious atmosphere was gone and in some way it felt as if they had reclaimed their house.

“Enjoy the peace while it lasts” Ross told Demelza. “If our baby is as active in life as it is in the womb, there won’t be much sleeping going on in this house when he or she arrives”

Ross had felt the baby kick many times now, and was still convinced the child was a potential champion. 

”You may be right. And that’s what all the women at the WI say too. About enjoying the peace now, I mean”

Ross shuffled closer to her in the bed, so he lay flush against her and kissed her gently. After a moment they each let out an involuntary gasp. Baby Poldark was making it's presence known, kicking and moving strongly enough so both Ross and Demelza felt the movement simultaneously. 

"See?" Ross said happily before he kissed her again. “Champion”

Demelza laughed at him and called him a goose.

”And now we wait” the goose continued. “Surely now it must be plain sailing till the baby is born. Surely nothing else can happen in the meantime to turn our world upside down?” 

“Don’t tempt fate Ross” Demelza almost shivered at the thought. “Why so philosophical tonight? Kiss me madly instead. Kiss me till all thoughts of what fate may bring us are gone. Kiss me till...”

And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be much more lighthearted, I promise!


	11. Happy Days Are Here Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later, and the birth of baby Poldark is imminent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very silly but practically wrote itself. And after last chapter, I think silliness is needed.

Two months had passed since Ross had received Freddie’s letter. They were two blissfully uneventful months in the lives of the Poldarks. The most exciting thing to happen had been the second escape of Verity from the chicken coop and her subsequent capture and return. It seemed that since Verity had had a taste of freedom, she was finding it difficult to give it up. Ross had taken on two young lads from Sawle to help on his land, which had had the result of increasing production, profit, and Ross’s spare time. Demelza was in the “nesting” phase of her pregnancy and was knitting furiously and putting the finishing touches on the nursery. In short, life was good.

However, Demelza was lately feeling very uncomfortable, frumpy and fed up, a fact which did not go unnoticed by Caroline, who decided to do something to help Demelza feel a little bit special. Caroline had taken her to the hairdresser two days prior and told the stylist that Demelza required “Hollywood glamour”. She had painted Demelza’s nails a brilliant shade of red the previous afternoon, claiming her chickens would simply adore the colour. This particular Sunday afternoon they had retreated to the kitchen at Nampara, where, of necessity, they were attempting something a little more basic.

“Now if I just go a little bit higher, I think you will be a very happy woman, Dem” Caroline Penvenen’s voice drifted out the kitchen and down the hall.

There was a little giggle, and then Demelza’s voice said "That tickles Caroline"

Ross and Dwight had been out at The Red Lion for a pint, leaving the women to do whatever mysterious primping and preening they desired without male interference. They had chosen this moment to arrive back and as Ross closed the front door behind them, they looked at each other with furrowed brows, highly confused and wondering just was was taking place in the Nampara kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen, they froze, unable to believe their eyes. Caroline was on the floor, on her knees directly behind Demelza, who stood unmoving with her dress hitched up to her waist. They could only see Caroline’s legs and lower body, as the back of Demelza’s dress billowed out behind her, covering Caroline’s head and torso. However it was still the most of Caroline either man had ever seen, because from her waist down, she wore only her knickers, her own skirt being thrown over the back of a nearby chair.

The subsequent screaming was high pitched and relentless - in fact Ross wouldn’t have been surprised if the inhabitants of Sawle had heard the shrieking and believed murder was being done.

”Ross!” Demelza shrieked. “Close your eyes Dwight! Get out, both of you!" And she quickly dropped the front of her dress.

"For goodness sake" Caroline said, now under all of Demelza's dress, “you are ruining my concentration. And surely you both know, surely _you_ know Dr Enys, that a heavily pregnant woman shouldn't be upset. Now do as you're told and leave us alone”

A myriad of thoughts hurtled through both men’s minds - some disturbing and some intriguing - but Ross finally understood what was happening when he saw the paintbrush in Caroline’s hand. His heart rate slowed considerably, and he was able to inform Dwight exactly what was going on.

Dwight was not in a good way. He had immediately turned his back in a bit to avert his eyes from his friend’s wife’s bare legs and knickers. In the daily routine of his work, he had seen all manner of both male and female body parts and a large variety of underwear. Yet context was everything and in this situation he was white as a ghost. In addition his brain and certain other parts of his body were screaming at him that Caroline knelt not three feet from him in very little other than her underwear. He was making a valiant attempt to control where his mind was venturing, but was losing the battle by a large margin.

”Caroline is drawing a line down the back of Demelza’s legs to make it appear Dem is wearing stockings” Ross explained. He too, had turned sideways so he could no longer see Caroline, but he was very very pleased with the view he had had of his wife before she dropped her dress. He found Demelza’s pregnancy body highly alluring, the idea that she carried a whole other life inside her fascinating.

”Ahh...” was all Dwight could manage.

”Yes Dr Enys, you should be very pleased with me” came Caroline’s muffled voice from under Demelza’s dress. “There are no black market goods involved here at all" 

She finally stuck her red face out from under the dress, 

“Quite frankly, I think it shocking that there are no stockings to be had in all of Truro. Silk or Nylon. I’d take either at this point. The war has been over for months. Just how many parachutes do they require in peacetime? I wager the women in London don’t have to put up with this. But oh no! The women of Cornwall are not worthy of stockings, so we have to improvise yet again”

Caroline waved her paintbrush around in agitation at this injustice.

Speech over, she suddenly remembered that her skirt was laying across the chair some two feet away, and Ross and Dwight had had a close up view of her in her knickers. She blushed and then crawled crab like to the chair and retrieved her skirt with one hand.

”Ross you need to go” urged Demelza. “Caroline’s about to stand in the middle of the table so I can paint her legs next.”

Dwight grabbed the side of the table to steady himself. The as yet unseen image of Caroline‘s bare legs in the middle of the table was too much for him. As he stood there, her long unstockinged legs tormented him, forged into his memory for all time. He agreed with Demelza.

”Ross, please, let’s go” he begged.

Ross looked at his friend and laughed. He stepped forward and gave Demelza a lingering kiss, which, after parting from her lips, he decided was not sufficient and he ducked his head for another. He then said that he would give them another half hour and then they would be back. As he accompanied Dwight into the sitting room, he said slyly

”I almost volunteered you to paint Caroline’s legs instead. Although even though you can sew beautifully in a straight line, I don’t think you would have managed to paint her legs in one. I think the line may have ended up a distinct curve...”

Dwight was blushing magnificently, which was just what Ross had intended.

"Actually, I've changed my mind. Let's go back and Demelza and I will watch as you attempt to paint Caroline's legs without blushing. It will be hilarious" Ross said with a smile.

"And also highly inappropriate Ross"

"True. But superb entertainment just the same"

Ross looked extremely pleased with himself as he closed the sitting room door and then collapsed onto the sofa.

"I begin to wonder why we are friends Ross. You know very well that you couldn't paint Demelza's legs without becoming..." Dwight couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence but his meaning was clear.

"Quite. I reckon I could get about two inches above the knee before I would have to take romantic action. But that is perfectly acceptable. Because marriage allows me the privilege of carrying Demelza upstairs to enjoy a lovely afternoon of marital entertainment in our bedroom. Whereas you, my friend, not having that privilege would only find yourself highly frustrated and more than a tad grumpy”

And Ross laughed loud and long.   
  
Dwight glared at him. He was already grumpy, and eventually sat on an armchair on the other side of the room. Sending a message of sorts, although going by Ross’s relaxed manner, it seemed it hadn’t got through.

”As I said Ross, I am unsure why I count you as friend” he said, his irritation apparent.

"Don't look at me like that Dwight. Demelza told me about your little incident on the car bonnet the other week. I sympathize. I remember the days before Dem and I were married. So make it legal. Put a ring on Caroline's finger and then you won’t have to resort to car bonnets. Although, there is a certain appeal about a car..." 

Ross looked back at Dwight and sighed.

”To be honest Dwight, I am surprised you haven’t asked her already. I mean the war taught us all that life is short. What are you waiting for?”

Dwight remained silent and chewed his lip. And then he sighed and admitted 

"If I were to ask Caroline to marry me, the odds would only be fifty/fifty that she would say yes"

Ross frowned. "But she is clearly in love with you"

"I don't doubt her love. I doubt that she would agree to marry me. I doubt her ability to put aside her fear of losing people she loves. To Caroline, marriage would just be tempting fate"

"Send her to me then. I'll set her straight”

”I’m sure you would Ross. But I would like to be the one to convince the woman I love to marry me”

”I completely understand that. So go to it and convince her”

"But what do I do if she says no? How do I continue on as if it doesn't matter?"

"Dwight you underestimate yourself. And Demelza and I were talking about this very subject the other day. Do you know what my very wise wife said?"

"So pleased to know you were talking about my dismal marital prospects Ross" Dwight responded unhappily. 

And then when his curiosity got the better of him, asked "What did Demelza say?"

"She said that the problem with Caroline is that she desperately wants to marry you but she is also petrified that she will somehow lose you the moment she does"

Dwight humphed.

"But that if you are persistent, Caroline will change her mind. And to persuade her, you must give the impression that you have total confidence that a wedding will take place. And not to take her initial refusals to heart for one moment"

Ross hesitated, and debated whether it was wise to tell Dwight this next piece of information.

"She also said that Caroline, when at her most contrary, wonders why you haven't asked her yet. Thinks that perhaps you don't love her as much as you say you do because she hasn't had to turn you down yet. Which is just about the most Caroline thing I've ever heard. Puts you in a spot though"

The colour that had returned to Dwight's face all of a sudden decided it didn't like it there after all, and left, leaving him pale and unhappy.

"So let me see if I have this correct. Caroline would like me to prove my love for her by proposing marriage, and when I do, she will refuse me because she's scared of losing me?"

"That's about the size of it" Ross nodded regretfully. "Told you it put you in a bit of a spot. Makes no sense whatsoever. But that’s the woman you've fallen in love with. However I was emphatically reassured that this was no reflection on her love for you. And as I said, it was only when Caroline was at her contrarian worst. Persist, and you will win the battle"

Dwight sat there in the sitting room looking miserable and Ross began to think he should have just kept his mouth shut. It was a tricky thing lately, the Poldark-Enys-Penvenen friendship. They were all so comfortable with each other and lived in each others pockets so much that there were generally no secrets between the four of them. Demelza would tell Caroline something in the morning, with the absolute certainty that Dwight would know it that evening. And vice versa. Of course they did have some discernment, and kept certain sensitive information to just two, but the lines were becoming increasingly blurred. So generally each one knew everything about the lives and wishes of the other three.

Dwight was not given the opportunity to dwell on his dilemma though, because a fresh round of screaming erupted from the kitchen. And this time, it was primarily Caroline doing the screaming.

She came bursting into the sitting room screaming for Dwight. She had a lovely black seam up the back of one leg, and one that veered off at a right angle on the other. And still no skirt.

”Caroline, for crying out loud, would you please put some clothes on? I don’t know where to look and poor Dwight’s half demented” Ross told her.

”Shut up Ross” she distractedly retorted, before turning to Dwight. “Dwight, there’s some sort of liquid all over the floor, and Demelza says she thinks her waters have broken!”

Dwight immediately sprang up from his armchair. Now Ross’s face lost all colour, and he looked from Caroline to Dwight and back again. The man who dealt out romantic advice to others with ease, who rightly or wrongly laughed in the face of danger, and who had calmly faced down brutal enemy gunfire, panicked. He took Caroline by the shoulders and shook her as he asked her

“What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?”

”Well, not shaking Caroline like a rag doll would be a good start Ross” Dwight told him evenly.

“Stay here and I will go and see Demelza” he instructed firmly, much more comfortable now that he was in doctor mode. He ran out of the room, leaving Ross and Caroline to look at each other helplessly.

”I need a cigar. That’s it. I’ll have a whiskey and a cigar” Ross announced to the room at large.

”No you can’t do that” Caroline told him. “That’s after the birth. Now you must pace. I think that’s the done thing. I can pace with you"

"Not without a skirt you can't Caroline" Ross said pointedly.

"But then I'd have to go back in there" Caroline replied fearfully, looking over her shoulder and indicating the kitchen with her thumb. Who knew what horrors she might see?

"Well go upstairs and get something of Demelza's. I can't be in here with you in your knickers while my wife is in the next room giving birth. It’s not right. Even if it is with your gentleman friend”

"Good point” she acknowledged, then frowned and replied "Dwight is more than my gentleman friend Ross” as she headed up the stairs.

"He's nothing more than that till you agree to marry him" Ross yelled after her, and he began pacing. Caroline soon appeared in one of Demelza’s skirts, quickly followed by Dwight.

”Demelza’s waters have indeed broken. Her contractions have begun and they are quite intense already, especially for a first labour. I am going to drive her into Truro to the hospital, just to be on the safe side. I can ring Demelza’s midwife though, and tell her. She might think differently”

“Demelza’s midwife is away in Bodmin for the day, visting her sister. She told Dem to cross her legs until tomorrow. I _think_ she was joking. But...can you deliver the baby?” asked Ross, his concern beginning to increase.

”Ross I haven’t delivered a baby since before the war. I have a patient whose baby is due next month, but it is her third and her previous pregnancies were wholly straightforward. Given this is your first baby, I want Demelza in the best hands possible, and they are at the hospital. But there is nothing to be alarmed at now. Caroline, can you please drive Ross in his car?”

Caroline nodded as Ross protested that he would drive Demelza.

”No, slow and steady wins the race Ross. You are already in no state to be slow or steady. Caroline, I’m counting on you”

Caroline resisted the temptation to salute Dwight, and instead asked Ross for his car keys. He reluctantly handed them over and went into the kitchen to see Demelza.

”Nice skirt, Miss Penvenen” commented Dwight.

”I’m flattered that you noticed Dr Enys” she simpered.

”Oh when have I ever not noticed you Caroline?”

~~~~~~

Demelza was leaning on the kitchen table as Ross walked in, standing over a large puddle of fluid just as Caroline had said. Demelza reached out her free hand to him as soon as she saw him, and Ross immediately grasped it and kissed it.

”I think this may be it Captain Poldark. This may be the last occasion we are alone together in our kitchen for some time. When we return, we will be a family of three”

And then she suddenly bent double as a contraction hit her, and Ross decided that he didn’t like seeing Demelza in pain. At all. He really didn’t know what to do to help, but he had a vague idea that rubbing Demelza’s back might be the thing, and so he did that. Demelza didn’t really register it, as she was concentrating on breathing, but even in her pain filled state she managed a smile for Ross, and he was reassured by it.

Ross turned his head towards the internal doorway and yelled urgently 

“Dwight? Where are you? You need to go. NOW” He looked Demelza over again as the contraction finally began to ease. And then he turned his head back again and added 

“If you”ve been seduced by Caroline and her knickers, God help you, because I’m going to knock your block off, and I’m not joking”

Dwight quickly reappeared in the kitchen. “Don’t be ridiculous Ross. I was just getting my medical bag from the car”

”Well it wasn’t outside the realms of possibility, the way you were carrying on” Ross replied testily.

Caroline poked her head around the kitchen door, which was as much as she could manage, as he was petrified of what she might see. Having a close up view of childbirth had never been on her "must do" list. 

”Will you two stop bickering and put Demelza in the car? And I have a skirt on now, for the record”

No one commented, Caroline’s lack of skirt now quite rightly having moved down the list of priorities.

Ross smiled at his wife, “Have courage, my love. I know you have it in spades, but I wish you some more just in case you need it” And then he smiled. “I am very excited”

He turned to Dwight and commanded “Look after her”. His face was thunderous.

"Ross, it's Dwight. Of course he will look after me" interrupted Demelza. 

"Of course. Sorry. I’m just a bit anxious” Ross apologised.

“I’m just going to check the baby's hearbeat” said Dwight, as he took his fetal stethoscope out of his bag “and then we’ll all go. Caroline, why don’t you go upstairs and get some night clothes for Demelza?”

Five minutes later, two cars left Nampara, Dwight and Demelza in the lead in Dwight’s car, Ross and Caroline following in Ross’s. They slowly made their way along the road, the front car calm and mainly peaceful. The following car was not calm and peaceful. Ross was highly frustrated at the speed Dwight was driving at, and what made it worse was the fact that he could see Demelza bend over in dreadful pain when a contraction hit. 

“Why are we going at this snails’ pace?” he complained to Caroline, throwing his arms around wildly. “Speed up Caroline”

”Ross, there’s no point us overtaking them. We’ll get there when we get there” Caroline surprised herself at how sensible she sounded.

Ross was not placated at all. He leant across Caroline and honked the carhorn, and then again, but Dwight’s car continued it’s steady pace, seemingly unperturbed by the car behind.

The lack of response infuriated Ross. He honked the horn again, this time leaving his hand for a good twenty seconds. Caroline eventually slapped it away.

”Ross! You are hysterical! I will slap you across the face if I have to” she warned sternly.

”Caroline, I need you to put yourself in my shoes. An expectant father, frantic, out of my mind with worry. Extremely frustrated that I am separated from Dem. That she is in such pain. I just need a quick word with Dwight. Please help me..” 

He gave Caroline such a sad, pathetic un-Ross Poldark like expression, that against her better judgement, against all sane judgement, she listened to his request.

A few minutes later, Dwight cast a look to his right and nearly jumped out of his skin. Ross was right on his shoulder, window wound down, gesticulating wildly and shouting at him. Which meant Caroline was driving right beside him, in the same direction as him, in the face of oncoming traffic. If another car approached in the opposite direction, Ross and Caroline were done for.

Dwight furiously wound down his own window. 

“YOU ABSOLUTE LUNATIC !” shouted Dwight. “What are you doing?”

He bent forward to try to ask Caroline what on earth she was thinking, but she resolutely refused to meet his gaze.

”Eyes on the road Dr Enys” she explained. “Someone has to be responsible, after all”

Dwight thought that if someone took his blood pressure, his would be so high as to be immeasurable. He placed two fingers on the pulse in his throat. As expected, his heart was thumping wildly. Could a person’s heart explode from anger, frustration and worry, he wondered. His may just be the first case.

He then looked at Demelza, who was in the middle of a fierce contraction, and said to himself, shaking his head “Why did I put those two in the car together? I am a stupid, stupid man”

”I can see Demelza is in agony. You need to give her something for the pain!” Ross yelled at him.

”Yes I know she is in pain Ross! She is having a baby!”

He took another look at Demelza who leaning against the door of the car, eyes closed as she tried to not to cry out.

“You’re very brave Demelza” Dwight told her gently.

”What’s happening?” she asked in a gasp.

”Ross and Caroline are being a little problematic” Dwight replied coolly, attempting to give the appearance of a calm, cool and collected physician. And not of a man sorely tempted to throttle his best friend. Who also happened to be the father of the baby he believed that he was going to have to deliver after all.

”Oh. Nothing unusual then” Demelza said from between gritted teeth.

”Exactly” He observed Demelza closely and thought for a moment and made a decision.

“Pull over, everyone pull over!” Dwight shouted out his window.

He slowed his car and stopped on the side of the road, which was mercifully quiet, and edged with green fields. Caroline pulled in behind him, and everyone bar Demelza got out.

”Owing to the fact that two people here obviously don’t have an ounce of common sense between them...” 

Caroline looked highly affronted and the thunder returned to Ross’s face

”...the four of us clearly can’t even manage to drive to hospital without incident. Which is by the by, because I believe Demelza’s labour may have progressed to the point that we wouldn’t make it in time anyway. So, I will examine you to be certain, but I believe the backseat of Ross’s car is going to become your delivery room Demelza”

”Here? Now?” Ross asked in disbelief.

Dwight ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes. Your baby, probably because it is your baby, is impatient and is coming now"

"What happened to the superior Carne blood that you told me about? Surely it will guarantee a more regular birth?” Ross responded.

"The Carne blood has clearly stepped out for a moment and the Poldark blood is running riot" Dwight answered darkly.

Demelza had forced herself out of the car and said from behind them “I’m going to give birth in a car?”

”Yes you are Demelza” affirmed Dwight calmly. “And it will be fine. I have my larger medical bag in the boot, reserved for emergency occasions just like these. But I will need Ross and Caroline to do as I tell them”

He looked at them, fire in his eyes.

”I don’t want any funny business from you two. When I give an order, you will obey it without question. Understood?”

They both nodded meekly. Dwight took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

Oh he was masterful, thought Caroline. The authority in his voice and the rolled up sleeves... Dwight must have read her mind, because he quickly turned to her.

“And I don’t want any “Yes Dr Enys, No Dr Enys” flirty eyes from you, thank you Caroline. I cannot afford to be distracted” 

”How can you say that Dwight? Caroline asked indignantly. “I would never...”

Which was a total lie, because she was battling very hard not to respond with “Of course Dr Enys” and precisely the kind of flirty eyes that Dwight had referred to. She loved Dwight’s man of medicine persona which always made her insides turn to jelly, and her knees buckle. Privately it had led to some very flirty times indeed.

Luckily Ross had also read her thoughts and threw a furious look at her, which stopped her in her tracks.

"Did you hear that? Do not distract him!" he roared at her, and then rushed over to Demelza, muttering under his breath.

Demelza was beginning to tire from her frequent, intense contractions, and leant on Ross heavily when he reached her. Now he actually held her, he managed to calm down a bit, and became more like his normal self. He kissed her forehead and reassured her that everything would be fine, and wouldn’t they have a story to later tell their child? 

Ross climbed into the back seat of the car, moving down the end of the seat, and leaning his back against the door. Demelza carefully got in after him, breathing heavily, and leaning back against him, whilst she waited on Dwight, and the next contraction.

Dwight retrieved his large medical bag from the boot, and doused his hands and forearms liberally with disinfectant. Caroline stood back a few feet from him, as she didn’t trust herself not to try to flirt with him. Or worse. She gave herself a small slap across the cheek to bring herself back to the task at hand.

Dwight soon appeared in the open doorway of Ross’s car and told Demelza that he needed to examine her to see just how far along she was. 

”Apologies in advance if I hurt you. I will try to be as gentle as I can” and after a minute or so of examination, intense concentration all over his face, he added “Your baby is indeed ready to be born”

”Demelza, I’m not going to lie to you. I don’t have the ability here to administer the heavy drugs we would give you in hospital, but in my opinion, that’s not a bad thing as far as the baby is concerned. I think there is growing evidence that the side effects outweigh the benefits. However, it does mean you will labour without pain relief. The bright side is that I believe the birth will be relatively quick. This baby is impatient to see the world”

Demelza gulped a bit and then nodded. She had been very brave this far. She leaned back on Ross some more, and he squeezed her hands. 

“I will be here the whole way through my love” he said firmly. 

”And it’s quite fitting really. This backseat hold a special place in my heart. So many fond memories....”

Caroline, her eyes wide and afraid, wished them all well and then hurriedly escaped into the adjacent field, thinking she really didn’t want to be privy to Ross’s walk down memory lane, never mind what was coming next.

”Actually there is one thing I can do for you for pain management Demelza” Dwight remarked with a sly smile as inspiration hit. He grabbed Ross arm and placed it in Demelza’s hand. “Bite down on his forearm as hard as you can when the pain is most intense”

Ross looked at Dwight darkly. He could tell Dwight enjoyed saying that immensely but he could hardly object.

”Dwight, I really have an urge to push. Already” Demelza said fearfully.

And so began the birth of baby Poldark.

Caroline anxiously paced up and down at a distance, saying wasn’t it a shame that there was no room for her in the car too? She should have saved her breath, as no one believed her. She sang to herself so she wouldn't hear Demelza's cries of pain. The birth was proceeding at a swift rate. After a short time, the head emerged. Dwight told Demelza she was doing a superb job, and there were smiles all round, just as there was a dull thud on the ground behind the car.

Ross looked up, and paled.

”Um, Caroline has just fainted Dwight”

Dwight nodded slowly. He wasn’t altogether surprised. Today was not doing his blood pressure any favours. However as his hands were full of newborn baby, he asked Ross if he could quickly check that Caroline hadn’t knocked her head, and make sure she wasn’t bleeding. 

Ross gently disentangled himself from Demelza, and hurried over to Caroline, who was prone on the grass just beside the road. Obviously her curiosity had overwhelmed her horror at the thought of witnessing a birth. Ross saw no blood however, and in a few moments her eyelids fluttered and she came to, and he helped her sit up.

“Have I missed it? Am I a Godmother yet?” she asked anxiously.

”No and definitely no to the second question” Ross replied. “Applicants are still being interviewed and I’ll let you know if you make it onto the short list. Besides, Dwight will be the Godfather - he has more than earned that right. And Dem and I insist that any Godmother we choose MUST be married to the Godfather”

He left Caroline to mull that over and clambered quickly back into the car.

From there the birth was swift. Fifteen minutes later, an exhausted Demelza held her newborn daughter in her arms. She had never felt such wonder, and intense love in her life. Ross too looked at his daughter in wonder, felt such love and such fierce protectiveness that it was almost frightening.

Together they announced that their baby would be named Julia Poldark.

And then there was a round of thank yous and “we are so clever”, and handshaking and kissing and hugging, and laughter, all awkwardly done within the confines of Ross’s car. 

Dwight was very relieved. He would much rather have delivered at the hospital, and he would insist they drive there now. Going by the look on Ross’s face , he had no concerns about Ross driving too fast. In all probability, he would have drivers behind him cursing his slow pace. He cleaned himself up, and turned to see Caroline standing behind him, for once in her life appearing as if she had no idea what to do. 

He walked over to her and embraced her, touching her head gently and asking if she was sure she was alright.

“I am fine Dr Enys...may I call you that now?” 

Dwight kissed her and replied that he couldn’t wait to hear her say it. She smiled back at him, and then ran to retrieve her bag from the front seat of the car. Caroline dug deep, searching for something specific. She smiled in triumph when she found it, producing four cigars and some matches.

”I’ve been carrying these around for ages” she told everyone, as she stuck one in each of their mouths, except Demelza, who was understandably precoccupied, so she gave her the tightest hug instead, telling her that "I don"t faint for just anyone, you know". And for ten minutes, Ross, Dwight and Caroline amused Demelza and baby Julia as they attempted to make smoke circles with their cigars. 

Dwight and Caroline soon waved the three Poldarks off as they drove to hospital for the baby to be properly checked and weighed and for Demelza to spend the night. 

A silence fell, and it was not an easy silence. The air was full of tension, quite unlike what they had both felt the night of their romantic manoeuvres on the car bonnet outside Killewarren. Dwight took Caroline’s hand, and suggested taking a walk. He had something to ask her.

Caroline’s heart started to race, and all of sudden she felt feverish. 

She was petrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that we are approaching the end of this story. I’ll keep going as long as I have ideas for new chapters, but the end will probably be sooner rather than later. 
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who has left kudos or a comment. You are more appreciated than you will ever know ❤️


	12. A Proposal and a Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight poses a question and Ross and Demelza fall in love with their daughter.

Dwight led Caroline away from the road and into the fields, hoping for a tree or some flowers to form some sort of romantic setting. The sky overhead had turned dark, indicating a summer storm was coming. Dwight hoped the sky wasn’t foreshadowing the outcome of his conversation with Caroline. This wasn’t how he had anticipated asking her to marry him. He had cleaned himself up after delivering Julia, but he was hardly immaculately turned out at present, and he believed he was unlikely to make any woman swoon. After his conversation with Ross that afternoon though, he felt compelled to ask Caroline the question that had been simmering away in him for so long.

He knew most men would have at least taken their sweetheart out for dinner, given her flowers and chocolates, before posing the question he wanted to ask. He also knew those things would make no difference to Caroline’s answer. Fine food and elaborate gifts were commonplace in Caroline’s world, the current black market notwithstanding, and so she was unimpressed by them. Caroline esteemed simplicity, honesty and sincerity so much more. Which, Dwight thought, was where he had the advantage, because apart from his love, they were all he had to offer. 

As they walked deeper into the fields, Dwight spied a small but picturesque cluster of trees to frame his proposal. He headed straight for them, leading Caroline by the hand in silence. Caroline, whose natural response to nerves was to talk incessantly, was also strangely quiet, the pit of her stomach bearing the brunt of her near panic.

Dwight came to a stop under the trees and turned to face Caroline. He remembered Ross’s advice that he must be confident, but he couldn’t stop his heart racing, and his mouth feeling as if he had swallowed a roll of sandpaper. He took both her hands in his, and noticed that their entwined hands shook slightly, and he didn’t think it was solely his doing. Dwight couldn’t decide whether his proposal needed a lengthy preamble or not, but in the end he opted to just come out and say it. It had been in his heart long enough.

”Caroline I have wanted to ask you this from the day I first kissed you. I love you...immeasurably. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Dwight’s face, which was on most occasions an honest reflection of his feelings, was full of love, hope and vulnerability. 

Caroline’s lips trembled and her heart thumped hard in her chest. She wondered how it was possible to want something so desperately and yet to be terrified of it at the same time? She loved Dwight with every fibre of her being, wanted to spend all her days with him, to live with him, sleep with him, to grow old with him. But marriage - that was almost as if she were challenging fate to do it’s worst. 

Her brow wrinkled in consternation as she replied shakily “I love you so much Dwight. So so much. But marriage...”

She shook her head slightly. “Can we not continue as we are?”

”No, we cannot” Dwight was quite firm, realising as he said it that if she refused him, he could no longer court her, see her at all. He could not carry on in a relationship of half measures.

“I want to make a life with you Caroline. I want your face to be the last one I see at night before I sleep and the first I see in the morning after waking. I want to live with you. I want to make love to you. I am so weary of having to leave you every night to go back to my flat alone.”

”Well, don’t leave me then. Stay with me. Stay every night...” Her words started to gather pace as her panic started to grow. Caroline knew that if she refused Dwight it would be the end of them. She was therefore in a lose/lose situation.

Dwight shook his head.

”You know I cannot do that. Society will not allow it. To live together unwed would be disastrous for both of us. You know it. Imagine if you were to become pregnant. You invented a husband to avoid just such gossip and disapproval.”

”I did that for Millie” Caroline responded defensively.

”Yes, and think of her still. Do you think her expensive school will still take her next year with you tainted by scandal? And if they do, do you think the other parents will invite Millie to their childrens' birthday parties? I would lose a good number of my patients. But that is not really the point”

”You are terrified to marry me because you believe when you do, you will somehow lose me. If you lost me now, would it hurt any less? Would a public declaration of love and commitment make it hurt more than if I moved into Killewarren and we lived as man and wife without the official paperwork and you then lost me?”

Caroline frowned as she listened to what he said. 

“To delay, to not move forward is just robbing us of happiness. Look at Ross and Demelza. Don’t you want what they have?”

”Of course I do! Everything you say you want with me, I want with you. But Dwight, I lose everyone I love. If I say yes, it’s as if I am declaring death on our relationship, perhaps even on you. I can’t take the risk!”

”Caroline, that is plainly not true. That is what you tell yourself. Yes, you lost your parents at a very young age, and later yes you lost Amelia. Both awful tragedies. I cannot begin to understand your grief. But your Uncle Ray was in his twilight years, my love. He had lived a good and full life. And you haven’t lost Millie. She is still a large part of your life, and always will be. You have a new friend in Douglas, who is like a brother to you, and most faithful friends in Ross and Demelza. The narrative you have in your head is just not true”

Caroline remained silent, but her eyes were searching his face as if for answers. Dwight could tell she was reconsidering everything she had previously believed. Her face was a picture of intense concentration and her blue eyes darted from his face to the field beyond, and back again. The confidence Ross had spoken of, that he had lacked, suddenly started to surge through his body, and he began to believe that he could win Caroline over.

Caroline licked her lips, and finally spoke.

”But what if you die prematurely?”

”What if I don’t?” Dwight shot back.

”What if you leave me? What if you find someone else you prefer?”

Dwight laughed. ”Never, ever, going to happen”

”But you _might_ die...you might be diagnosed with some fatal disease or your flat might catch fire when you’re asleep. You could die tomorrow for all I know”

”Thank you for your enthusiastic reminder of my mortality Caroline” Dwight replied dryly. He touched the back of his hand to her cheek. “Take the risk my love. Give yourself, and me, give _us,_ a chance of bliss”

Caroline looked at him, eyes full of love, and fear. But Dwight knew she was wavering. 

“You know I make sense Caroline. Stop chewing your lip so anxiously and say “yes””

Dwight leaned in and kissed her so lovingly, so thoroughly that Caroline had to grasp the tree to balance herself. She eventually tore herself away.

”You take your lips away from me Dwight Enys. Take your tender lips and your striking blue eyes and your winning smile away. You, a supposed man of honour, a miracle worker in the field of medicine, are using underhanded tactics to persuade me to marry you”

Dwight smiled widely despite her little speech. He knew he was on the home straight now. Caroline would never be flippant with him if she truly intended to turn him down.

“Perhaps. But only after I successfully demolished your arguments against marrying me. I mean to use every method I have at my disposal Caroline. Underhand or not”

”You are thoroughly untrustworthy. I have no idea why people have the impression that you are a fine, respectable gentleman, a paragon of virtue” she accused, not meaning a word she uttered.

”Quite clearly I am despicable Caroline” Dwight replied, his eyes smouldering at her.

Caroline stared back at him as if hypnotized, which, she would later claim, she was. She took his head in her hands, kissing him as if her life depended on it, and Dwight kissed her back in the same fashion. Caroline finally let him go, and gazed at him, breathing heavily.

“Despicable indeed. I am defeated. You have kissed me into submission"

Caroline sighed dramatically.

"Yes Dr Enys, I will marry you”

Dwight studied her closely.

“You agree to marry me?” he asked slowly, wanting to make certain he had heard correctly.

”Yes, I do. Your lips were very persuasive. In more ways than one” Caroline responded. And then “Is my word not good enough? Do you require a signed contract in triplicate?”

Dwight would like to have said that yes, given her very complex and changeable nature, he would appreciate that very much. Instead he grinned like a fool and embraced her. He lifted her off her feet and swung her in a circle in victory, before placing her down and kissing her again.

”I consider this a greater accomplishment than finishing medical school” he said happily. “Passing exams and working ridiculous hours in hospitals were child’s play compared to this. If I can persuade Caroline Penvenen, a woman fiercely devoted to spinsterhood, to marry me, I am indeed a miracle worker”

Caroline raised her eyebrows when he referred to her supposed devotion to spinsterhood, but then laughed at him. Now the decision was made, all her tension had dissipated. Now the decision was made, she would throw herself into the role of loving fiancee with all she had. 

“Permission to give you “yes Dr Enys flirty eyes”?” she asked coyly.

”Permission most definitely granted” Dwight answered.

And they stood leaning against the tree, kissing and whispering sweet words until the clouds above darkened further and light rain began to fall.

~~~~~  
  


In Truro, Demelza was settled into a hospital bed, with Julia sleeping peacefully in her arms. Julia had successfully had her first feed, and wore a white bonnet and a nightgown that Demelza had made for her. Miraculously Caroline had remembered to gather up the baby’s clothes, as well as Demelza’s nightdresses, so both mother and daughter were well dressed for the maternity ward. Demelza was also the only new mother in the ward with a black seam freshly painted on both legs, although the seams had smudged a bit in the midst of giving birth.

Ross sat on the bed unable to take his eyes off the duo before him. He had always had a fierce determination in all that he did, but it paled in comparison to the determination he now felt to provide in every way for his small family.

”Ross, she is perfect. Do you not think she is perfect?” Demelza asked her husband, gazing at the baby in wonder.

”Yes I think she is perfect. Obviously she has no equal” Ross smiled at her, aware his daughter was now going to receive the lion's share of Demelza's attention for a good while to come. 

“And I think you were...incredible today” he said, searching for a word that would do justice to his wife’s calm demeanour and her stoic endurance throughout the delivery of his daughter. He took Demelza’s hand, and kissed her gently, although he allowed his lips to linger on hers longer than was strictly proper for a hospital ward.

“That was quite an experience we had”

”I am glad it happened the way it did, in a way” Demelza told him thoughtfully. “I mean I could have done without the dramatics....”

”I was frantic! It was my first baby and I had no control over anything. And I hated seeing you in pain” Ross interrupted in his defence. “I wasn’t that bad, was I?”

Demelza ignored his protests and continued 

“...but if we had made it to hospital, you wouldn’t have been allowed in the delivery room. And I drew so much strength from you being right there with me, holding me”

She laughed as she finished “The doctor in the delivery room would never have coped with you Ross”

"Probably not” he agreed. “And I agree. I’m very happy I was there from start to finish. I will never ever forget it”

He paused.

“I have held Julia and looked her over" he mused, "but as yet I'm undecided whether she is an athlete or a dancer"

"She is hours old Ross" chided Demelza. "All she needs to be is an eater and a sleeper, at least for the next few weeks. We shall see soon enough just how much Ross Poldark is in her"

Ross chuckled. "When she gets into a pub fight at twenty, I think we'll know"

"She'll do no such thing Ross. Julia will be a lady. A lady with fighting Poldark spirit, not fighting Poldark fists. And Carne grit”

Ross nodded approvingly, and took Julia’s wee hand, studying her tiny fingers in fascination.

”And enough self control to walk away from people who displease her” Demelza added.

”So not much Poldark after all?” Ross responded sheepishly.

Demelza looked at him and shook her head, laughing, and then leant over, baby and all, and kissed him.

~~~~~  
  


Dwight and Caroline arrived back at Killewarren just as the rain became torrential. They rushed into the house, holding hands and laughing, to find Douglas and Millie having supper with an animated Mrs Parker in the kitchen. Douglas and Millie had moved into the old cottage down the way just three weeks prior, but still came for supper two or three times a week.

Mrs Parker had taken Millie’s departure surprisingly hard. She missed her dreadfully despite her regular visits, and said the house wasn’t the same without a child in it. She was fortunate that Douglas made a point of seeking her out when he visited with Millie, although ten minutes with her a few times a week wasn’t enough to satisfy Mrs Parker.

The housekeeper’s eyes narrowed at the sight of Dwight, at they usually did, but her intuition told her that Dr Enys had an extra spring in his step tonight. Shifting her gaze to Caroline, Mrs Parker noted that she was flushed and excited. Given her preoccupation with Caroline’s romantic life, her mind naturally believed that only two things could put a smile on Dwight’s face like the one he currently wore. And she did not like either option. 

“I’m afraid you’re late for supper” she said, almost in accusation. “It will be awfully dry by now. Practically inedible”

Despite Caroline’s happy mood, she sighed and had to restrain herself from snapping back at her. She was becoming increasingly irritated with her housekeeper, who seemed to think it was her job to police Caroline’s private life as well as run her household. There was simply no reason for her continuing hostility toward Dwight and she would not tolerate it any longer. She was going to have to sit down and have a serious talk with her before she married him. 

Caroline sat down at the kitchen table and smiled at Millie and gave her a hug, who then climbed on her knee.

”We don’t need supper” she told Mrs Parker. “I’m sorry we missed it, but events took us over today”, she finished as she reached around and took Dwight’s hand and squeezed it as he stood behind her.

Mrs Parker really didn’t want to know what those events entailed, so she excused herself frostily and closed the kitchen door very firmly behind her.

Douglas adjusted his glasses and studied both Caroline and Dwight and guessed straightaway.

“You’re engaged, aren’t you?” he remarked, and two beaming faces replied that yes, they were.

”It’s just as well you said “yes” Caroline. If you had turned Dwight down, I would have had to have a stern word with you. And then I would have sent you to have your head read”

”Thank you Douglas. It’s reassuring to know that I have at least one ally under this roof” Dwight replied, as he gazed at the door Mrs Parker had very nearly slammed shut.

”Well, I’m not under this roof as much as I was, but you have my support just the same” Douglas told him. “Although I do wonder why it took you so long to ask”

Dwight’s face flushed. “Let’s just say it was a lack of courage rather than a lack of will”

”Really Dr Enys, I can’t imagine why you would lack courage to ask. My feelings were perfectly clear” said Caroline as she ran a hand over Millie’s hair.

“I’ll say they were” grinned Douglas. “No one in this household can look at a car bonnet without blushing” He raised his eyebrows and left the remainder of his thoughts unsaid, aware of his daughter’s young ears.

”Really Douglas, such impertinence! I would never say such a thing!” Caroline winked at him, as she handed Millie to him and retrieved the biscuit tin from the cupboard. She placed it in the centre of the table and took two pieces of shortbread from it, handing one to Millie and one to Dwight. 

“But back to the topic at hand. As my hints were yielding no result, I was beginning to think that I would have to do the proposing myself”

And then she bit innocently into her own piece of shortbread, as if she hadn’t just told a complete and utter untruth.

Dwight began to choke on his shortbread at this wholly inaccurate and unjust statement, and Douglas reached across to thump him on the back. He grinned then took a biscuit himself before telling Dwight,

”One thing’s for certain Dr Enys. Your life will never be dull. Now, who’s for tea?”

~~~~~  
  


The following day, Dwight and Caroline visited Demelza and Julia at lunchtime. Ross was settled in the chair by the bed, and had been for some time, having delegated his work to his farm hands. Dwight held Julia for a moment and told her that she was the one delivery he would never forget. Caroline was all business. After cooing over Julia and holding her for a bit, she faced down both Poldarks.

”Right you two. This is the moment of truth. Am I or am I not this baby’s Godmother?” 

She favoured them both with arched eyebrows and a no nonsense expression.

Demelza began to giggle and Ross was openly smirking.

”Are you sure Caroline? Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Demelza. “Being Godmother to a Poldark will be not be easy. Are you sure you’re up to the task?” she finished, trying for a stern expression on her face.

Caroline looked at Demelza, confused.

”Of course I am! I raised Millie, didn’t I” she said indignantly, but then she noticed the mirth in Demelza’s eyes. “You’re teasing me!” 

And Demelza laughed at her in confirmation.

Caroline then focused entirely on Ross.

”I’ll have you know that I have fulfilled ALL obligations you require for the role”

Ross was initially confused. Yesterday remained a blur after the intense experience of becoming a father. After thinking for a moment, he remembered the short exchange he had had with Caroline after she had fainted, and his stipulation that Julia’s Godmother be married to Dwight. He slowly began to smile and asked

”ALL obligations?”

”ALL obligations” Caroline repeated emphatically. “Well, I couldn’t actually marry Dwight in the space of twenty four hours, but we did become engaged. He is my true love after all”

The resulting noise after that statement was enough to wake several newborn babies in the ward, including one Miss Julia Poldark. To the sound of loud crying and maternal shushing, hugs, kisses, handshakes and multiple instances of pleased blushing (all from Dwight) followed.

”Of course, this is _primarily_ why I agreed to marry you Dwight” Caroline told him airily when the din died down. “It was the only way I could become Julia’s Godmother”

Her eyes twinkled at him, making her a liar, right before she kissed him for far too long in full view of babies, mothers and nurses.

The nurses on the ward exchanged knowing looks. Mrs Poldark seemed like a very nice person. As was Dr Enys. It was the company they kept that had trouble written all over them.

~~~~~  
  


The week passed quickly, and the next Monday Demelza and Julia were due to be discharged from hospital.

Ross had had a busy seven days managing the farm and going to and from the hospital every day. His main priority in Demelza’s absence had been ensuring that nothing happened to her chickens, so in addition to overfeeding them, one afternoon he had stood in the middle of the coop and given Verity a stern talking to.

"Under no circumstances are you to make a break for it. I mean it Verity. I know you like your freedom, but Demelza will have my guts for garters if you are not here when she returns"

Ross wagged his finger at the hen for emphasis, and stared her down. And then had looked up to see one of his farm lads looking at him as if he had lost his mind. Ross groaned inwardly. No doubt the incident would be all round Sawle by the next day.

The morning his girls were due home, Ross had hurriedly washed all his dirty dishes, tidied the bedroom and sitting room, both of which screamed ‘bachelor’ after a week on his own, and even taken to the sitting room with a feather duster. The nursery was pristine, however, and just as Demelza had left it.

Caroline hadn’t quite trusted his domestic skills though, and had driven Mrs Parker over to Nampara to do a quick inspection. After touring the house Mrs Parker pronounced it passable. Apart from the nursery which she declared really quite lovely. After seeing the house, she suggested lending the Poldarks the Killewarren housemaid for one day a week for the first few months of Julia’s life, even saying that she would help herself if she had the time. Caroline had quickly agreed, although she had muttered in Ross’s ear that it was clear Mrs Parker liked he and Demelza more than she and Dwight, and for the life of her, she couldn’t understand why.

After lunch Ross had set off for Truro to bring his family home to Nampara. After carefully installing his wife and child in the car outside the hospital, it took Ross an unusually long time to make his way home to Nampara. The responsibility of fatherhood had hit him hard, as had his love of Julia herself. He drove as slowly as he possibly could without provoking the ire of the drivers behind him. When he inevitably did incur their wrath, a round of abusive language filled the car, followed by his thoughts on dangerous drivers and exactly what should happen to them. And it wasn’t very nice. When Demelza pointed out his and Caroline’s unorthodox driving the day of Julia’s arrival, Ross told her it wasn’t the same thing at all, and surely she could see that?

Demelza just nodded and replied “Yes Ross”, clearly not believing a word. She did love how protective he was of their daughter though, and settled back in her seat, whispering to Julia that it may be some time yet before she saw her nursery and her home.

Eventually the trio arrived back at Nampara, and as Ross opened the door and ushered his family inside, he found a lump had formed in his throat. It was approaching a year since he and Dwight had returned home from the war. And what a year of ups and downs it had been. Now the future beckoned so brightly he could hardly dare believe his good fortune. He felt a shiver run down his spine, and shook it off, telling himself that he had been spending too much time with Caroline, that her skewed view of fate had rubbed off on him. 

Surely, surely life was plain sailing from here on in?


	13. Clear Skies Give Way To Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza, Julia and Caroline go out to lunch and Dwight decides to make a change.

Caroline sat in the cafe on a busy Thursday at lunchtime, finishing her wedding “to do” list as she waited for Demelza and Julia. Not that she and Dwight had set a fixed date, but when they did, Caroline would be organised. Now that she was soon to be a bride, she had embraced the idea of a wedding with gusto. Which was both good and bad news for the purveyors of wedding goods and services in Truro. Very good news from a financial point of view, as no expense would be spared. Bad news from a personal point of view, as the bride in question had a tendency to be a little...demanding.

The bell over the cafe door chimed and Demelza rushed in, pushing Julia in her pram. Demelza was glowing, despite the lack of sleep and the all encompassing life that being the mother of a six week old baby entailed. She had unsurprisingly taken to motherhood like the proverbial duck to water.

Caroline waved her arm over her head and Demelza guided the pram through tables full of lunchtime diners towards her. Demelza parked a sleeping Julia beside the table, kissed Caroline’s cheek and sat down.

”Sorry we’re late. Everything takes twice as long with a newborn” Demelza declared as she took off her hat. “I’m starved. Breastfeeding makes me so hungry all the time”. 

Demelza was a firm advocate of breastfeeding, going against the current fashion to bottle feed babies. She didn’t care that feeding her baby herself was seen as lower class. In her eyes, it was the most natural thing in the world, and nothing could beat mother’s milk for nourishing her daughter. If a mother were able to breastfeed, and wanted to, she should do so. Dwight happened to be one doctor who supported her view, and as he was the doctor she respected most, she was confident in her decision, even if every other new mother she knew did the opposite.

”Well, let’s order up large” Caroline said as her eyes ran over the menu. “My treat. I, too, need sustenance and fortitude. I am meeting my dressmaker after lunch” she added with a dramatic roll of her eyes.

Demelza gave her an affectionate smile and responded “I don’t think it’s you that needs sustenance and fortitude Caroline. I hope your poor dressmaker has a large lunch too”

She took a look at Caroline’s left hand and frowned.

”Still no ring?”

Caroline shook her head. “Apparently the perfect ring is still eluding Dwight. I will be the only bride in decades to get married without ever having had an engagement ring”

Demelza looked at her seriously. “You do know that it’s a money issue Caroline?”

”Of course I do. Dwight earns a decent wage, but he isn’t rolling in money. And I have told him many times that I have no desire for a huge expensive ring. He just doesn’t believe me. We even went to a jeweller last Friday and I chose a ring. It wasn’t the biggest or most eye catching in the shop but it was very pretty and beautifully cut and I liked it very much. Correction. Because Dwight was giving it to me, I loved it. But he refused to buy it, believing I couldn’t truly want it, and we ended up having an argument in front of the jeweller. Heaven knows what the jeweller thought of us. Anyway Dwight is now talking of going up to London to find a ring”

She paused unhappily for a moment.

“I suppose I can’t blame him. It’s my fault. I have been awfully extravagant with the wedding planning. And I am demanding when I am paying large sums of money for something. But’s in reality it’s all fluff. It doesn’t matter. It’s the marriage that counts, not the wedding”

”You need to tell Dwight exactly what you just told me and put him out of his misery” Demelza advised sagely.

”I know. I will try. We very rarely argue and I don’t want us to fall out over an engagement ring. After all, aren’t we, as a newly engaged couple, meant to be deliriously happy?”

She looked at Demelza gloomily. 

”Hardly a fortuitous start to a marriage. Perhaps we are cursed after all”

”Caroline Penvenen, don’t you thrust your miserable fatalistic view of the world on me. I will not hear it. Besides, in a way, your argument was actually quite sweet. You argued because you were both putting what you believe to be each other’s wishes above your own. I’d say that’s a promising start to a life together”

Caroline brightened considerably. “I never thought of it that way. Demelza, your wisdom knows no bounds”.

”Oh I know” Demelza replied, rolling her eyes and laughing. “They call me the sage of Nampara, hadn’t you heard?”

They were briefly interrupted by the waitress taking their very substantial order.

”And how is my fabulous Godaughter?” Caroline asked, peering in to the pram to view Julia, who was still sleeping soundly at this point. “She looks practically angelic Demelza”

”Up until a few days ago, she was a dream. She was sleeping for six hours at a time at night. This week she has decided not to sleep at all, just feed, and to grizzle when she isn’t feeding. She only fell asleep in the car on her way here. Cross your fingers she sleeps through lunch”

”Ah, so the Poldark blood shows itself at last” Caroline remarked. “And speaking of Poldark blood, how _is_ Ross?”

”Working hard. Preparing for winter. Besotted with his daughter. We went to market the other day and he stopped in the middle of the street to make baby talk with Julia when she woke up. And then claimed he saw her first ever smile. He was overjoyed that it was at him”

Demelza laughed. “Who is this man? And where did my emotionally reserved - in public - husband go?”

”Ha! You are clearly delighted with Papa Ross, and don’t deny it” Caroline grinned.

“It’s true, I am. But Papa Ross is also toying with the idea of running for council”

”Ross on the council? Imagine that. Mind you he might just be what they need to shake themselves awake” Caroline commented.

”Yes, the way he talks he would have great pleasure in banging some heads together” Demelza replied darkly.

”Oh what I would give to be a fly on the wall in council meetings when Ross bangs head together! The council could sell tickets"

”Don’t Caroline” Demelza sighed. “We are aiming for a peaceful life. At this stage it’s just talk anyway. I suggested to Ross that he might leave saving Cornwall for another time. I informed him that his priority is providing for his family and being a respectable self controlled role model for his daughter”

”And what did Ross say to that?”

”He said “you mean I should just carry on as normal then”, and laughed. And then he kissed me and ran off to chase down Verity who had just escaped again. I think she is taking advantage of the fact that my attention is focused elsewhere at the minute. But honestly, who would have thought that Verity would be such a problem?”

Caroline laughed just as Julia woke and started to fuss a little. Demelza gave Caroline a rueful smile and gently rolled the pram back and forth hoping to settle her again, and their lunch arrived. Plates of sandwiches and cakes filled the table, followed by a pot of tea. 

Caroline fell silent a moment and appeared deep in thought. She looked round at the people in the tearooms to ensure no one was listening to their conversation. Fortunately the noise level was very high and everyone seemed too busy with their own conversations to bother with hers. Still, she lowered her voice before asking,

“Dem, was Ross your first kiss? Your first proposal?”

Demelza was surprised at the new direction of the conversation, but answered easily enough

”I can happily say “Yes” to the proposal. “No” to the kiss”

”Oh do tell” whispered Caroline, her eyes bright and wide, before she placed a piece of cake on Demelza’s plate.

“When I was a teenager, I fell under the spell of a boy named Hugh. He was very handsome, and said pretty words to me. He wrote me poetry”

Caroline wrinkled up her nose. “He wrote you poetry?”

”Yes. I was young!” Demelza laughed in her defence.

“Anyway, he was my first kiss. As it happened, once the thrill of the poetry wore off, there was very little to keep us together, and we soon parted ways. Poor Hugh. I believe he joined the air force and his plane was shot down in 1940”

Demelza took a sip of tea, and shook the memory off.

”And then later I met Ross, and you know the rest. Now _that_ was a kiss. True love and all that. You?”

”Dwight was neither my first kiss, nor my first proposal, but I believe neither the kiss nor the proposal that came before really count”

Caroline finished her cake and decided on a ham sandwich, and poured more tea. 

”I was a late bloomer in the romantic sense. I was very sheltered and avoided romantic entanglements...you know why. It wasn’t till I was at Bletchley that I had my first kiss and my first proposal on the same night. It was a Christmas party, and one of the codebreakers had got hold of some mistletoe. He dangled it over my head, and kissed me. As a wet fish would do, and then asked me to marry him. He was very drunk at the time though”

”You will have heard of him. Unwin Trevaunance. He had no social skills whatsoever, never said boo to the women, wore odd shoes when he was in civvies, that kind of thing. But put him in front of a sequence of numbers and letters and he could crack the code in minutes. Amazing”

She shook her head at the memory of his skill in deciphering codes.

”Unwin Trevaunance? As in newly elected MP Unwin Trevaunance? Oh my word Caroline”

“What can I say? Although how he got elected with his social skills...it must have been the family name. You know we could both have been wives of politicians. You may still be” Caroline winked at her.

Demelza had no chance to respond as Julia decided that she could not possibly remain in her pram a moment longer, and her fussing turned into wailing which then turned into screaming.

Demelza quickly picked her up and rocked her very gently in her arms. Julia quietened almost immediately, apparently finding her mother’s arms a much more acceptable place to sleep.

”What brought all this on anyway Caroline? You’re surely not wishing you had kissed more frogs before finding your prince?” Demelza wondered.

”No. Definitely not. That particular frog was enough thank you. And why would I wish for inferior kisses when my prince is an expert in the field?” Caroline asked smugly.

“No, I just saw Unwin in the newspaper the other day, and it reminded me of my Bletchley days. Before I saw the article, I could scarcely remember life before Dwight and wondered if you remembered life before Ross”

“Barely. I hardly remember life before Julia” Demelza remarked, patting her baby’s back as she now slept blissfully, her head on her mother’s shoulder.

”I have to say, your Mrs Parker has been a great help with the house, and even with Julia”

Caroline rolled her eyes at the mention of her housekeeper.

”I am now convinced that she likes you, Ross and Nampara much more than she does me, Dwight and Killewarren. She could easily send Janet, but prefers to go herself. She only just tolerates me, and that’s because I pay her wages. She is awful to poor Dwight, and he has done nothing to warrant it. She is due a serious talking to before we get married”

”Do you think that if Dwight suddenly discovered some blue blood in his family tree and he inherited a stately home and a mountain of money she might have a miraculous change of heart?” Demelza asked.

”I think you are absolutely right. Well, just wait till she is in need of urgent medical attention, then she might change her tune. In the meantime you are welcome to make as much use of her as you can.”

”Thank you. I will. And I will sing Dwight’s praises in the presence of Mrs Parker and try to change her mind” Demelza said as she swapped Julia to her other shoulder.

“I hope she does change her mind. She is excellent at her work, but I have put up with her attitude for too long. If she doesn’t change, then she will have to go”

Caroline’s face was a picture of disapproval, and she decided a change of focus was required.

”Now, I think as a nursing mother and a woman at war with her fiance over something ridiculous, we need cream cakes. And lots of them”

~~~~~~  
  


Dwight farewelled his last patient of the morning - as usual he was running horrendously late - and sat back in his chair as he contemplated his morning appointments. His last three cases had consisted of two common colds and one badly stubbed toe. Which, although of great importance to his patients, were not exactly at the forefront of cutting edge medicine. Julia’s delivery several weeks ago, while not ideal in it’s circumstances, had reignited the passion he had for emergency medicine. He realised he had missed the surge of adrenalin, the necessity of having to think on his feet and find workable solutions instantly. He had therefore recently come to a decision. And now was the time to act on it.

He walked determinedly out of the surgery and across the road to the Royal Infirmary. Though it had been bombed in 1942, and wasn’t the force it had once been, as soon as he stepped inside, he felt as if he were home. Dwight smiled. Just being in the hospital was confirmation enough.

Half an hour later, he exited the hospital, having been eagerly offered what was essentially his old job back. Dwight began to whistle as he walked back to the GP clinic. His life was going very well, apart from the engagement ring issue, which he really preferred not to think about. It rankled that he couldn’t give Caroline what she wanted. He knew she would accept any ring he gave her, but he didn’t want her to accept it out of pity, out of obligation because she thought he couldn’t afford anything better. Of course she claimed to have found a ring she truly wanted, but he knew how expensive her wedding ring had been, so he failed to see how she could love a ring of inferior quality. Dwight was not usually a proud man, but he was proud to be Caroline’s fiance, and he wanted her to know it. Caroline was worth an beautiful engagement ring, and he was determined to find a ring she loved.

He just wished she would be honest with him about what she really wanted. Good marriages were built on honesty, and if they couldn’t be honest with each other they would have a hard road ahead of them. Six weeks ago he had been on cloud nine when Caroline had accepted his proposal, but now the business of actually getting married had taken some of the gloss off his happiness.

Dwight arrived back at the clinic deep in thought, but was abruptly shaken out of it as he entered the reception room. A woman was shouting at poor Margery at the reception desk, and the eyes of every patient in the room were on them both. Margery had thus far kept her cool, but her eyes lit up in relief on seeing Dwight. 

“You know I only see Dr Enys” the woman was shouting. “I refuse to see anyone else, and don’t you dare try to fob me off”

”I’m sorry Mrs Green, but Dr Enys is fully booked this afternoon. If you wish to see a doctor today, you will have to see someone else. Or I can book you in for the day after tomorrow”

”Did you not hear what I just said? Do you not have ears? Give me strength! And Dr Enys will want to see me, I promise you that. He says my case is most intriguing”

The other patients in the waiting room exchanged withering glances and rolled their eyes. They felt very sorry for Margery and for Dr Enys having to treat such a rude and difficult woman. And she had better just stay away from their appointment times, or they would have something to say about it.

Dwight groaned inwardly. Daphne Greene was a small but robust woman in her late forties. She had constant stomach troubles and although he had been able to prescribe some temporary relief, Dwight had been unable to find the source of her pain. As yet. She had lost two sons to the war, and Dwight was beginning to think that the two events may be linked. Grief manifested in many ways, after all. Daphne had also developed a dependency on Dwight, believing he and only he could ease her pain, even though he had not been entirely successful to date. The fact that he was young, attentive and handsome had not gone unnoticed by Daphne, who also happened to be the neglected wife of a local farmer.

“Mrs Green” interrupted Dwight from behind her, “I’m on my lunch hour, but I can spare you ten minutes. But ten minutes only”

He knew he had just annoyed every other patient in the room, who waited for their appointments for long periods of time without complaint. He had also encouraged Mrs Green’s bad behaviour, but what else could he do but indulge her in this instance, even though he knew it would not be a ten minute consultation. He couldn’t let Margery take any more abuse, nor let the other patients be witness to it. Daphne turned and her face lit up in near adoration as she saw Dwight, and she happily trailed him into his examination room.

Dwight invited her to take a seat, but left the door open, and let Daphne speak for her ten minutes. He offered her some sympathy and told her he had not given up on finding her a permanent solution to her stomach trouble. He then firmly told her that in future she must respect Margery who was only doing her job, and accept it when there were no appointments available. And that this impromptu meeting today had been an exception.

As a result of his slight reprimand, Mrs Green’s eyes filled with tears, and she produced a handkerchief from her handbag which she used to dramatically wipe her face. This resulted in soft hearted Dwight instantly feeling awful, which was exactly what Mrs Green had hoped for. He hesitated but then gave her a comforting pat on the hand, and Mrs Green miraculously perked up and put her handkerchief away. Dwight told her to make another appointment in the next day or two and she exited his office happily enough. Sighing heavily, Dwight scratched his head after she had left. There were some aspects of being a GP he would not miss. 

Tonight he would have supper with Caroline and write his resignation letter. And make a plan to go to Hatton Garden next week to buy Caroline a ring. Assuming his appointment with his bank manager was successful, of course.

~~~~~

At Nampara, Ross was having a late lunch with his farm hands, Bran and David. They were well built lads of seventeen and eighteen, unafraid of hard work and always ready with a joke and a smile, no matter the amount of work or the weather they had to do it in. He enjoyed having their company as he worked. For too long he had worked by himself, and the boys banter lightened his mood when he was tired and grumpy, and made the work day seem that much shorter. He had missed being part of a team, and although farm work didn’t form the intense bond that fighting with his men in war did, it went some way toward it. Taking on Bran and David had been beneficial in more ways than one.

”Captain Poldark, I need your advice. You’re a man of the world. Where’s the best place to take a girl on a first outing” asked Bran.

”You’ve found a girl to take out then Bran? And she actually said yes?” teased Ross.

“I have found a lovely girl and she said yes. Right quickly too. Obviously recognised a quality man when she saw one” Bran laughed.

”A quality man that’s not short on confidence either” remarked Ross with a grin. “The cinema is always a safe first outing, I think. You don’t have to talk too much if things aren’t going well, and if they are, it’s the perfect place to put your arm around your girl”

”Is that where you took Mrs Poldark for your first outing?” asked David. “You obviously put your arm around her then”

”And then some” Bran said with a wink.

”What I did with Mrs Poldark on our first outing is for she and I to know and no one else” Ross told them, swallowing a smile. “Just take my advice and you won’t be sorry. And then come back and tell me all about it” he finished with a laugh.

”I’ll try the pictures then. I have a feeling it’s going to go very well. And if you’re lucky I might tell you about it. But I won’t be taking her back to my house afterwards, that’s for sure. Don’t want to put her off” Bran said, only half joking.

Ross frowned. For some time David and Bran had been telling him tales of families in Sawle living in substandard council housing - damp houses with peeling paint, rotten floorboards, leaky rooves and constant draughts coming in under doors. Ross knew that the housing in Sawle had always been unsatisfactory, but it was 1946 for goodness’ sake, and it was time something was done about it.

Local farmers were saying that the coming winter was going to be particularly harsh, which made the need for improvement of housing all the more urgent. Someone needed to step up and take the cause on, and as there was a serious lack of contenders, it seemed it would be him. No matter his own, and Demelza’s initial reluctance. And in fighting for a good cause, through the appropriate channels - no fists involved at all - he was surely fulfilling the role of respectable, self controlled role model. He would explain it to Demelza in those terms, and he felt sure she would agree. After all, they themselves were fortunate enough to have a warm dry roof over their heads, even if it did need regular maintenance. At least they had the ability to do the maintenance, or pay for it. Demelza would surely agree that the people of Sawle deserved the same.

He was decided. In the next council elections, he was going to put his name forward as a candidate.

~~~~~~

Demelza had arrived back home after lunch with a very unsettled Julia. She had slept in the car all the way home, but as soon as Demelza had turned off the engine, she had woken, and started to fuss. Julia had cried and cried even after being fed, changed and winded. Demelza walked back and forth on the upper floor of Nampara with her trying to settle her, yawning as her sleepless nights caught up with her. 

Half an hour after Demelza arrived home, Mrs Parker arrived for her weekly visit, and followed the sound of the crying baby upstairs. She took one look at Demelza and jumped into action.

“Give Julia to me” she instructed “and you put your head down for half an hour. Hopefully when you wake I will have got this wee mite off to sleep”

Demelza gratefully accepted the offer, and handed Julia over to the housekeeper. Julia was familiar enough with her now after her weekly visits that she eventually accepted being given into her arms, and Demelza retreated to her bedroom. She was asleep nearly as soon as her head hit the pillow.

When Demelza awoke the house was completely silent, although she could hear Ross talking to the lads outside, making plans for the next day. She rose from the bed, and looked out the bedroom window at the three of them as they walked away from the house and into the fields beyond. She was feeling much better for her sleep, and went into the nursery to see if Julia had gone down. Her cot was empty so she made her way downstairs. She was surprised to find that Mrs Parker and Julia were not there. Not in the kitchen, nor in the sitting room or hallway. Where were they?

She looked at the clock on the mantel. It read 4:45. She had been asleep for over two hours.

Perhaps Mrs Parker had taken Julia for a walk, Demelza thought, although she had never done so before. She went back into the kitchen, looking for a note, but found none, and then she remembered seeing Julia’s pram in the hallway. So they couldn’t be out for a walk. She walked out the back of the house and past the fruit trees. No one. Demelza hurriedly walked round to the driveway, looking for Mrs Parker’s car. But the only car in the driveway was the Poldark car.

So Mrs Parker had left. Would she have left Julia asleep in her cot and returned to Killewarren without leaving a note for her? If so, where on earth was Julia? Or did she take Julia with her? And if so, why? 

Demelza was more than a little concerned, but had not yet graduated to outright panic. There had to be an explanation for their absence. 

Her mind raced with possibilities. Perhaps Mrs Parker had been unable to get Julia down, so had put her in her car in the hopes that taking a drive would send her off to sleep. Yes, that was it. She had just forgotten to leave a note for her, but would be back any minute now.

To calm her nerves and reassure herself, she ran back upstairs to the nursery and flung open the wardrobe to check that everything was in order. The interior of the wardrobe was everything she did not wish to see. Her heart plummeted and time seemed to stand still. All the nappies were gone, as were most of Julia’s clothes and baby blankets. Demelza looked at the cot again and saw that the cloth bunny she always put Julia down with had gone too. On closer inspection she saw that Verity’s lovingly embroidered bedspread was also missing.

She ran back down to the kitchen and opened the cupboard where she stored the bottles she planned to use after she eventually weaned Julia. It was bare. There were no bottles and no teats.

Demelza then ran to their own car. When she drove with Julia, she placed her in a Moses basket on the back seat of the car. She wrenched open one of the rear doors to find the back seat empty, the basket gone.

Demelza's blood ran cold as she suddenly remembered that Caroline had jokingly told her that her housekeeper had gone into mourning when Millie left. That she hated Killewarren without an infant in it. What if Mrs Parker's preference for she and Ross rather than Caroline and Dwight had nothing to do with them, and everything to do with Julia?

Panic now hit her with force. The primal bond between a mother and her baby completely overwhelmed her. Demelza’s stomach started to heave, and she ran to the sink where she emptied the contents of her stomach. She was suddenly feverish, and her heart thumped so hard she thought it would literally come out of her chest. She imagined Julia crying for her, wherever she was, and suddenly the front of her blouse was saturated, as her breasts released her milk to feed her missing baby.

Then she ran outside, screaming for Ross over and over and collapsed on the ground.


	14. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza are devastated after Julia’s abduction and their friends come together to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter this time but I will hopefully make up for it next time!

Demelza sat on the sofa in the sitting room, staring into space, feeling as if she were being torn apart. Ross had come running when he heard her scream, and he had carried her inside and placed her on the sofa, where she had told him the dreadful news. He had paled, and felt his heart plummet through the floor and his blood run cold at the thought of Julia out there somewhere without them, just as Demelza’s had. He then found himself in the difficult position of wanting to explode into action - to hit someone, hard and repeatedly, to immediately search everywhere, to find answers somehow - at the same time as wanting to be a rock for Demelza, to comfort her when there was in fact no comfort to be had.

From then on, he had taken control, tamping down his own horror and despair at what had happened. He had poured Demelza a brandy, which she had yet to touch, and then gone to ring Caroline, hoping and praying that for some reason Mrs Parker had returned to Killewarren with Julia.

Ross appeared in the doorway, his face grim. 

“Caroline hasn’t seen Mrs Parker for hours. She has asked her staff to do a thorough search of the house and grounds, and will ring us back as soon as it’s done”

He sat on the sofa beside Demelza and took her hand.

”I don’t think she would hurt Julia my love. I..”

”You can’t know that Ross. The woman is obviously not well. And how is she going to feed her? Julia has never had a bottle before...all she’s ever known is my milk, my breast”

Demelza dissolved into tears, collapsing on Ross, and he held her and let her cry. He had no real words of comfort. All Demelza had said was true, and he had the same fears.

The phone rang a short time later, and Ross gently disentangled himself from Demelza and with a thumping heart went to answer it. It was a furious Caroline, who informed him that Mrs Parker was nowhere to be found, and that her room was cleared of her personal effects and most of her clothes. 

“Your next call needs to be the police Ross. I am so sorry that I brought that dreadful woman into your lives. And please don’t say that I couldn’t have known that she would do this. She has been a problem for too long. Dwight and I treated her attitude towards him as a joke at first, but it stopped being funny some time ago. I tolerated her when I should have given her her marching orders. I am profoundly sorry that you and Demelza are the ones to pay for my negligence”

Ross didn’t have the mental fortitude to have this particular conversation with Caroline at present so he just assured her that his next call would be the police as soon as they put the phone down.

”In the meantime I will be racking my brain to try and remember all I know about my Mrs Parker, to see if it might yield any clues as to where she has taken Julia. Then I am coming over with Uncle Ray’s address book and we are going to go through it, and ring every person of influence in it to ask for their help. We will find her Ross. Your baby will come back to you. We will find her” 

Ross thanked her and rung off, Caroline’s determination and positivity raising his spirits slightly. His rage was simmering away, to be released at a later time. For now he had two priorities. To find his daughter and to comfort his wife. He rang the police next, who naturally took the disappearance of a newborn baby very seriously, and said they would send an officer out immediately. He then went into the sitting room to break the news of the housekeeper’s disappearance from Killewarren to Demelza.

“I never expected her to have gone back to Killewarren Ross. She will have driven as far away from us as she could possibly go” Demelza replied, her voice shaking and her face pale.

Ross couldn’t bear her tortured expression, and poured himself a drink. Never, even when Demelza had been in labour, had he felt so useless. 

Soon enough the police arrived. Two uniformed officers and a weary looking dectective looked through the nursery, and asked for a description of Mrs Parker and all they knew about her. They made a plan to send officers round petrol stations, and shops as soon as they opened the next day, and they already had cars visiting the train stations and hotels that evening. They would also make an appeal in the newspapers and on the wireless for everyone to be on the lookout for an older woman with a very young baby. They then left a very young, very green looking constable with them, and returned to plan their next moves at the police station, although admittedly there wasn’t a lot they could do until businesses opened the next day.

Twenty minutes later Caroline burst through the door, armed with a photograph of Mrs Parker for the police and her uncle’s address book as promised. Dwight soon followed, Caroline having rung him at his flat. Caroline brought with her most of her staff, bar the grooms, who were keeping an eye on Horace and the entrances to Killewarren, just in case Mrs Parker decided to sneak back.

By now the sun had set and Caroline asked Mrs Bridges to the kitchen to make a meal for everyone, and Janet to make tea. Then she sat beside Demelza on the sofa and wrapped her up in a tight hug, just as Demelza had hugged her when it seemed she would lose Millie.

”I told Ross and I’m telling you Dem. We will find her, and we will bring her home to you safe and sound. Now, I am going to go through Uncle Ray’s book of the good and the great of Cornwall, and see who I can find to help us”

Dwight had instantly gone to Ross as Caroline had to Demelza. He was very concerned, and prayed that wherever Julia was, she had accepted a bottle from Mrs Parker. If she had not, she was at high risk of dehydration, which in infants had the potential to be extremely dangerous. 

“Ross I am so sorry. Tell me what to do, and I will do it” Dwight told him, and then prodded him into the hallway, not wanting to talk to him in front of Demelza. He knew Ross would want to remain strong for her, give the appearance of maintaining control, even as he was likely coming apart just as she was, underneath it all.

“Dwight, if I knew what to tell you to do, I would. If I knew what to do myself, I would do it. If I thought that woman still had Julia in the immediate vicinity I would be combing every piece of soil for them. So I will be guided by the police - for now”

”She will come home Ross. An older woman with a very young baby will draw attention wherever she goes. They will be seen. She will have to stop for petrol, supplies. Julia will come back to you, I am quite certain” Dwight affirmed to him, even though he could not be certain at all. 

As time went on, Nampara became like the eye of a storm, with Ross and Demelza in the middle of it, and everything and everyone moving around them.

~~~~~

At midnight there was a knock at the door, which Janet answered and Douglas then appeared in the doorway with a sleeping Millie in his arms. After offering his sympathy to Ross and Demelza, he lay Millie on the sofa, and sat in the armchair by the fire. 

”Caroline rang me earlier to tell me the news. I was astounded, and yet, I always felt Mrs Parker was a little too intense in her relationships with those she was employed to serve. Anyway, I’ve done a bit of detective work. Mrs Parker used to sit with Millie in the kitchen and give her morning and afternoon tea. Even on visits after we moved down the road. So I wondered what Mrs Parker said to Millie when they were alone, and I sat Millie down and asked her if she could remember. She did tell her tales of when she was a little girl, her home and her brother. After Millie had made a few attempts at place names with the letter “P”, we eventually came up with the place she was born - Plymouth - and the fact that her brother still lives there”

Everyone suddenly seemed a little more alert, and leaned forward to listen.

”We even came up with a name. Mrs Parker used to joke with Millie that her brother was called Peter Parker, and then say it for Millie in a tongue twister. So it seems the husband was an invention. Oh the irony, Caroline” Douglas said, as he gently shook his head.

”I suppose I should have called the police, but I had the bit between my teeth, so to speak, and I rang every Peter Parker in the Plymouth exchange. Hoping and praying that our Peter Parker had a phone. Fortunately I knew that our Mrs Parker’s first name was Nellie, and her brother proved to be the third call I made. This was all earlier in the evening. Anyway, I have just returned from his house. He hasn’t seen or heard from her in years”

Everyone appeared astonished at the behind-the-scenes operation Douglas had conducted. He continued as he gratefully accepted a cup of tea from Janet.

”But listen to this. Apparently Nellie fell pregnant to a local boy when she was a teenager. She was sent away to a home for unwed mothers and babies, and came back some months later, forever changed. Peter said she was never the same after that. Uncommunicative, despondent, difficult. She hardly left her bedroom and lived to write in her diary. She said it was her own wee world, where she lived with her baby girl. Peter had her things in the attic, and searched out the diary for me. I brought it with me in the hopes it may yield some clues as to where she has gone. The bad news is, it’s not in English, in her own secret invented language”

Ross turned to Douglas and thanked him for his great help. Douglas merely smiled, and said it was what anyone would have done.

Demelza, though, started to weep again. Just as it seemed they were beginning to get somewhere, another problem presented itself.

Caroline reached over and gripped Demelza’s hand.

“Demelza! You have forgotten where I worked during the war. And what I did. And if I can’t decipher this, I know just the man who can”

Caroline grabbed Ray Penvenen’s address book, and ran into the hall to the phone. She rang a number and spoke in a low tone to several people, before there were some moments of silence. The conversation carried on for a further minute or so and Caroline rang off and returned to the sitting room.

”Unwin Trevaunance is in Cornwall and on his way to Nampara. Between the two of us, we’ll have this deciphered in no time”

”Unwin Trevaunance?” Ross questioned doubtfully, and Caroline told him that he was one of the finest cryptanalysts she had worked with over the course of her three years at Bletchley.

Half an hour later there was a loud rap on the door, which Janet again answered. Unwin came through the door like a whirlwind, tripping over his feet, and bellowing “Caroline, I am here!”

He was dressed in a pajama top and formal trousers, with a jumper and a heavy coat topping off the ensemble. A woollen hat with a large pompom topped his head and on his feet he wore slippers, but to his credit, they were matching.

As soon as he saw her, Unwin gathered Caroline to him, crushing her as he held her head against him chest, and patted her back as if in comfort. Caroline restrained herself from a cutting comment - they needed his help and she had disturbed his bedtime ablutions - so she let herself be patted until Unwin released her.

The rest of the room looked on in a daze. Under any other circumstances, it would be comical. Dwight, who might have been threatened by Unwin had he known Caroline and Unwin’s history, was not threatened at all. This was not the type of man who Caroline would be remotely interested in. In fact, he could not see any sensible woman being interested in Unwin Trevaunance as he stood before them tonight. 

Half an hour later, Dwight revised his assessment. This man, although he had appeared a fool, was fiercely intelligent, and seemed to have transformed into another man entirely as he set about breaking teenage Nellie’s “code”. He had broken it easily, saying Caroline probably could have done it herself, although he had enjoyed the experience, circumstances notwithstanding. He and Caroline had made a good start translating the diary. They sat together at the kitchen table, heads bent over their work, occasionally murmuring to each other, and then continuing on.

Unwin thumbed through the remaining pages of the diary, and looked up at everyone, as all in the room looked at the two at the table. It was like being in a zoo, and their every move, every sigh, every look brought a rush of hope and anticipation to Ross and Demelza. It was excruciating for all involved.

”If I write you a key, some of you could help in the translation and speed things up” Unwin suggested.

Ross immediately stepped forward and sat down, relieved to finally be of use, and Dwight did the same. Unwin looked him up and down, and frowned.

”I take it you have a basic level of intelligence?"

Caroline had not been understating things when she had said Unwin had no social skills.

"You are?”

"Meet Dr Dwight Enys. He is my fiance, Unwin, and his level of intelligence is frightening" Caroline interrupted. 

And she cleared her papers slightly so Dwight could sit next to her. Dwight smiled briefly at her, and she smiled back, but each smile seemed a little forced and their eyes a little sad. Things were still not quite right between them after their argument the previous Friday. Now was not the time to address it though, and they both shoved their feelings aside to deal with the much more pressing problem at hand.

"Ah" Unwin replied, not knowing whether to be disappointed or not. If he were, he quickly shook it off and showed Ross the key he was to work from. 

The larger team off translators worked in silence, eyes scanning every sentence they translated for some sort of clue as to where Nellie Parker had taken Julia. The diary mostly detailed teenage Nellie’s despair at being forced to give up her baby, her anger and her inability to settle back into her old life as if nothing had happened.

Dwight suddenly stopped his translation with a quick intake of breath. He quickly told everyone he had no clues, but he did have some idea of why Caroline’s housekeeper had taken against him. One entry recalled the night of the baby’s birth and how the doctor who had delivered the child had a detached and cold bedside manner. He had quickly taken the baby away, not allowing Nellie to see her. He told her that it was for the best, that a girl like her would make a terrible mother in all the ways that counted, and that she only had herself to blame for the trouble she was in. 

Perhaps when Nellie Parker had looked at Dwight, she had attributed to him the casual cruelty of the doctor who snatched her baby away all those years ago.

It was Ross who found the clue that mattered. Nellie had written of holidays with her school friend’s family, in a seaside cottage in Newquay. How they had been idyllic and how she could see herself raising her daughter there. And how that was the place she retreated to in her dreams, with her baby. Just where the cottage was now became the focus. 

Ross rang Nellie’s brother, not caring that he would get him out of bed, but the phone was answered almost immediately. Peter Parker had been unable to sleep, images of his childhood and his sister running through his mind. When questioned about Nellie’s childhood friend, he knew her identity straightaway, and the location of the cottage as one summer he had been lucky enough to be invited too.

As soon as he had the address of the cottage in Newquay, Ross grabbed for his car keys, thanked Peter, put the phone down, and ran out the door. Demelza ran alongside him, for the first time daring to hope that they may have a happy ending after all. Demelza had no doubt that if anyone could get their baby girl back, it was Ross. Dwight went with them, saying the sooner he could examine Julia the better.

The young constable the police had left them with was none the wiser about their departure for a good half hour, having taken a shine to Janet. He sat at in the sitting room as she brought him his tea, attempting to start a conversation and make eyes at her. He had been aware that the people in the kitchen were working on Nellie’s diary, and had told his superiors. The senior officer had decided that were not going to find any better codebreakers than Bletchley Park’s finest, and to let them get on with it, with the strict instructions to keep him apprised of any developments. When the very young and very easily distracted constable finally realised that Ross and Demelza had gone, and why, he rang the station with a very red face, full of apologies and such was the force of his reprimand that it could be heard throughout the whole ground floor of Nampara.

The whole mission came to nothing, however. An hour later, Ross, Demelza and Dwight all returned, faces full of misery and despair, utterly defeated.

“The cottage was deserted. The closest neighbour we could find said no one had been near it in weeks” Ross almost choked on the words. “We are no further ahead” and he threw down the car keys in disgust, as he held Demelza up with his other arm. Demelza had lost the ability to walk, to think, to do anything, totally paralysed by grief and fear.

The hope in the room absolutely destroyed, they all looked at each other in utter despondence. Silence fell heavily on them, as they realised they would have to start from square one. And exactly where square one was, nobody knew. Mrs Parker and Julia could be anywhere by now, driving through the night.

The dismal atmosphere was suddenly interrupted by a sharp rap on the front door. Janet leapt up to answer it, everyone assuming it was the police coming to scold them for not informing them of the developments in the case, and for taking matters into their own hands.

Moments later, Janet came running into the kitchen, her face lit up in delight as she carried a sleeping Julia.

”She was on the door mat, in her Moses basket” Janet explained incredulously. “I can’t believe it! She seems unhurt as far as I can tell. No note, but I’m positive that it was Mrs Parker’s car turning out of the drive as I opened the door” 

The young constable ran into the hallway to the telephone, happy to at last have some good news to relay to his superiors.

Janet immediately put Julia into Demelza’s arms, who started to weep, this time for joy, and immense relief, as Dwight hovered, wanting to look Julia over, still worried about dehydration. 

“Wake her Demelza. You need to feed her as soon as possible” Dwight advised anxiously.

Ross also hovered, gripping the table to keep himself upright, feeling as if the relief that now swept through him could floor him. Douglas went to lift Millie from the sofa and quietly left via the front door. Unwin smiled uncertainly, quietly made his farewells, and let himself out. Not before everyone present vowed to vote for him for as long as he wished to stand for parliament, however.

Demelza managed to wake Julia, who, ignoring 1940s social niceties, accepted her breast immediately and sucked vigorously. Dwight looked the baby over and gently gripped her skin and released it. Julia’s skin sprang back almost instantly. Her eyes were bright and the soft spot on top of her head was not sunken.

Dwight sighed in relief. “She must have taken a bottle. Good girl Julia”

Those remaining at Nampara drank in the sight of Demelza holding Julia, and felt as if their world had regained it’s kilter.

A few minutes later, Dwight looked round and asked “Where’s Caroline?”

They all looked at each other mystified. Now that he mentioned it, Caroline had been uncharacteristically quiet. Once again it was Janet who provided the answers.

“Miss Penvenen was absolutely furious. She ran out the front door, got in her car and sped after Mrs Parker. She said it was her fault that this had all happened, and she would be the one to make her housekeeper answer for her actions”

Dwight’s face lost all colour, knowing Caroline and speed were well acquainted. And who knew what Nellie Parker would do if Caroline caught her up? She could well be highly volatile. On the other hand, she had brought Julia back, so perhaps her conscience still had some hold over her. You could make an argument that she was a victim herself, long ago. But Dwight was certain that no good could come of Caroline confronting Nellie that evening.

He left Ross and Demelza to their reunion with their daughter and was about to get in his own car and go after Caroline and Nellie Parker when Caroline drove up, slamming the door in frustration after she got out.

”I lost her. I can’t believe it. She turned her lights off and lost me down the country lanes in the dark. What’s the point of an expensive sports car if it can’t catch a slow old rust heap like that?”

She ran a hand through her uncharacteristically tousled hair.

”Is Julia alright?”

”She is. And now Ross and Demelza are too.”

Caroline nodded. “Good. If anything happened to that child, I...”

”It wasn’t your fault Caroline” Dwight said gently.

”Indirectly it was. Although Nellie did seem to have had a wretched experience”

”Now that this is all over, shall we make a plan to go to London next week? To choose a ring?” asked Dwight, wanting to resolve the tension between them, moving forward to touch Caroline’s face.

She sighed, and shook her head slowly. “I can’t talk about this now Dwight. I’m too wrung out. I’ll see you tomorrow”

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, gathered up the members of her household and got back in her car, leaving Dwight looking at the tail lights of her car as she drove away.

From the nursery upstairs, Ross and Demelza looked on. They hadn’t heard the words uttered, but they could tell from their body language that Dwight and Caroline were far from the couple who had played footsie under the table and indulged in romantic manoeuvres on the bonnet of Caroline’s car some weeks ago.

”Should we leave that argument alone?” asked Ross as he held Julia in his arms.

”We should” Demelza told him. 

“Are we going to?” he asked doubtfully.

“Not a chance” Demelza replied cheerfully.

“Now, let’s take Julia with us into our room. She can sleep in the Moses basket beside us. And in the morning, I think I will buy another chicken to celebrate Julia’s safe return. I already have a name picked out”

Ross placed Julia in her Moses basket.

”Miss Julia Poldark?” he asked with a smile.

”Actually no. Julia will get her own chicken eventually. But I plan to name our next one after Unwin Trevaunance. It’s the least we can do”


	15. Communication Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza recover from their ordeal and things for Caroline and Dwight go from bad to worse.

Demelza woke to bright autumnal sunshine peeking through the gap in the curtains very late the next morning. She smiled to herself and snuggled closer into Ross, who was still asleep. She could hear Julia snoring gently in her basket beside the bed. The snoring had alarmed her a little when she had first heard it weeks ago, but Dwight reassured her that it would probably resolve itself as Julia grew. Besides, after last night, Demelza believed that Julia’s snoring was one of the most wonderful sounds in the world.

She heard David teasing Bran outside, and wondered if they even realised what had gone on the night before. They were probably curious as to why Ross hadn’t yet appeared though. Demelza looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read twenty past eleven. Unremarkable as it had been well after three in the morning before she and Ross had finally gone to bed, and they had been mentally and emotionally shattered.

Julia too awoke in her basket, and Demelza gently disentangled herself from a still sleeping Ross and moved over and picked her up, smiling and bidding her a whispered good morning. Julia happily latched on to her mother’s breast, and Demelza leaned back against the pillows, thinking she would never ever take feeding Julia for granted. Ten minutes later, Ross woke and as he yawned, he thought that nothing would ever beat the sight before him now. It was definitely number one on his list of favourite sights to wake up to after the terror of the previous night. Although the sight did have some serious competition from Demelza the morning after their wedding. Anyway, the point was, that he was very very happy with what he saw now.

He kissed Demelza’s lips, and then Julia’s forehead as she fed, and smiled. He lay back and put his hands behind his head, in no hurry to get up and start his day.

”After last night, I can’t believe that this is real” he commented. “You both look so peaceful, as if nothing untoward had happened at all”

”Well I can’t believe last night was real. And I don’t want to dwell on last night too much” Demelza responded, “but do you think they will catch her? Nellie Parker? And what will they do with her when they do?”

”I think she should be glad Caroline didn’t catch her” Ross said, only half joking, but he then grew more serious. “Sooner or later, the police will find Nellie Parker. And I hope they send her somewhere secure. With people who can help her. But preferably far far away from Nampara”

Demelza nodded her agreement, and swapped Julia to her other side. “I wish we knew where she took Julia. And why she brought her back”

”Until they find her, we will never know. And even then she may not reveal anything. I think we will just have to live with not knowing, and be grateful that she did bring her back. I have some sympathy for her. But if she ever appears at Nampara again, things will not go well for her” Ross replied darkly, contemplating Julia as she fed.

”No they will not” Demelza said quietly, fearing her own reaction to seeing Nellie Parker again, let alone taking Ross’s reaction into account.

She chewed her lip for a moment, thought for a bit, and frowned.

“Changing the subject, why is Dwight so determined to buy Caroline an expensive ring? Why can’t he just believe she wanted the one she chose the other day?”

Ross instantly felt the need to defend his friend, and said firmly 

”Caroline should graciously accept his offer of a ring from Hatton Gardens. For Dwight’s sake. I completely understand why he wants to buy her an expensive ring”

”Do you? Well, please enlighten me. I said to Caroline that Dwight was trying to give her what he thought she truly wanted. Is that right? Or is there more to it?” Demelza asked, perplexed.

”Think of it from Dwight’s perspective. Caroline is bringing a large house and grounds and pots of money to the marriage. He needs to feel that he is contributing something of substantial value”

”You make it sound like a business transaction Ross. We are no longer in the middle ages. Dwight is bringing something of substantial value - himself. Besides, I only brought myself into our marriage. I like to think it’s worked out”

Ross kissed her softly and brushed a curl out of her eyes.

”And so it has. But when you moved into Nampara, everything changed. Within a week, not to sound cliched, you made this house a home. Every room became more charming, more welcoming. Your presence is seen and felt everywhere. When Dwight moves into Killewarren, very little will change about the house. The bedroom, and any room that Dwight makes his study, will have elements of him, but that house is steeped in Penvenen. And Caroline is very self sufficient and gives the impression that she can get along with or without Dwight”

Now it was Demelza’s turn to defend her friend.

”Ross! You know that’s a complete front! Caroline is head over heels in love with Dwight!”

”Yes I know that. I said she gives that _impression_ and of course Dwight knows she loves him, but ...”

Demelza indignantly interrupted him.

”Caroline would be lost without him. She is afraid that if Dwight wants to buy her an expensive ring, it must be because he believes her superficial in some sense. That the ring is as important to her as the marriage itself. Which is not the case. She has been surrounded by wealth and luxury all her life, and it has no meaning to her. I would have thought that Dwight, who should know her as no one else does, would know that!” 

”He does! From Dwight’s point of view, he cannot provide a huge house and endless money, but he can give her a beautiful engagement ring. Even if he has to take out a loan to do it”

Demelza groaned.

”Tell me he hasn’t taken out a loan!”

”I don’t know if he has actually taken a loan out, but he has applied for one” Ross replied, grimacing a little.

Julia finished feeding and Demelza held her upright against her shoulder and patted her back to wind her. When Julia emitted a tiny burp Demelza drew her back from her shoulder and peered into her wee face.

”Well, in that case, Miss Julia, I think an invitation to Sunday lunch is in order. Your Mummy will talk some sense into your Godparents, and if that fails, your Daddy will just have to bang their heads together!”

~~~~~

On Saturday morning, Demelza made good on her promise to buy not one, but two new chickens. Controversially, instead of two new hens, she bought one hen and another rooster. She claimed that the rooster was awkward and lonely looking, and that she could give him a good home. He also fit the name she had already chosen perfectly. The new hen, who she naturally named Julia, meant they had eleven hens now, and she hoped Ross - the rooster version - would accept another rooster without too much trouble.

And so Unwin Trevaunance and Miss Julia Poldark came to live in the Nampara hen coop. Ross the rooster was slightly put out to begin with, and crowed loudly and incessantly for the whole day, but Unwin - the rooster version - seemed to instinctively know that this coop was not his for the taking. He accepted that he was number two in the pecking order - literally - and peace reigned. Demelza was thrilled and began to plan an expansion to the coop. If the chickens had more room to move more freely, then Verity for one, might be less likely to escape.

Eggs were still highly valued after years of rationing, and demand always outdid supply. There was good money to be made and Demelza saw a great chicken empire in Nampara's future. Of which she would of course be Queen.

~~~~~~

On Saturday night, amidst an autumn thunderstorm, Dwight took Caroline to the pictures. It didn’t go well, right from the outset. Choosing which film to see wasn’t straightforward. Among the films on offer were “To Each, His Own”, about an unwed woman forced to give up her son - far too close to home - and “The Razor’s Edge”, about a man whose journey to find himself results in him losing his socialite fiancée. In the end they saw “Notorious”, about a female spy in South America.

Dwight had planned to take Caroline for supper afterwards and resolve their differences after their argument. Unfortunately his plans didn't come to fruition. They had the bad luck to run into Daphne Green at the pictures, and the even worse luck to be seated directly in front of her. Daphne was with her sister, and whispered repeatedly throughout the film how her stomach was playing up terribly. The back of Dwight's neck was constantly flushed red as he felt her gaze on him, and as he heard her comment that Dr Enys was the finest physician in Truro, and how grateful she was that she was a “particular favourite” of his. Caroline she paid hardly attention at all. One highly disapproving glance was all she apparently warranted, and the whole experience did nothing to help produce feelings of romance between Dwight and Caroline, who steadfastly focused on the screen in front of them, exchanging no loving looks and their arms remaining unlinked the entire time.

After the film ended the audience slowly filed out of the theatre, and when they reached the foyer, Dwight took Caroline aside and stood under the stairs, holding both her hands.

”Caroline” he began, and cleared his throat. For some reason he was as nervous as he had been when had proposed to her. “We need to talk properly, to clear the air, to find “us” again. I’ve reserved a table for supper. Will you join me?”

Caroline nodded vigorously in response, and gave him a relieved smile, her heart leaping with hope that their stalemate may be resolved. She took his arm gladly, and they rejoined the throng of people leaving the cinema.

Just as Dwight opened the exterior door to venture out into the cold, he heard his name being called. He closed his eyes in frustration, and took a deep breath to calm himself. He was not at all surprised, but had been desperately hoping to avoid this scenario.

”Dr Enys! I knew it was you in front of us. This is my sister, Pearl” Daphne Green presented herself in front of him, beaming, with a woman bearing a striking resemblance to her at her side.

Pearl looked Dwight over with unashamed interest, and smoothed her hair. 

“Pleased to meet you Pearl” Dwight began, forcing himself to be polite, but trying to think of a way to extricate himself from this situation immediately.

There was only one woman he wished to speak to presently, and it was the woman on his arm, standing patiently beside him. Every moment of the evening up until five minutes ago, he had felt Caroline rebuilding the wall between them that he had dismantled many months ago, and speaking to Daphne and Pearl was robbing him of valuable time he needed to permanently demolish it.

Dwight didn’t understand why Caroline wouldn’t just tell him what she wanted, why the engagement ring had become such an issue. To him, it was the one grand gesture he could do for her to show her what she meant to him. To refuse his grand gesture, to claim to want something inferior when her natural instinct chose quality every time, made him feel as if she pitied him. He did not want Caroline’s pity. He felt condescended to, as if he were as inferior as the ring she had previously picked out. She may as well pat him on the head and tell him he was a good boy for trying, even if he didn’t come up to standard. His pride was hurt and and he wished that Caroline would just admit that she had chosen a cheaper ring because he couldn’t afford what she really wanted. He had hoped that this evening would put an end to his frustration- and hers - and that a happy resolution would be reached. Instead he appeared thwarted at every turn.

As Dwight spoke politely to the two women in front of them - one clearly infatuated with him - Caroline suddenly felt tears prick her eyes. Horrified, she quickly excused herself and made for the powder room. Once inside she took a tissue and dampened it at the sink and patted her bloodshot and puffy eyes. Then she looked at her reflection in the mirror and told the tearful woman she saw there to get a hold of herself. 

It had been a stressful week, most certainly, but her tears would do no one any good. She still believed she was ultimately responsible for the abduction of Julia, and was in no way ready to forgive herself. Add to that the fact that her relationship with her fiance was going downhill fast, she was not the resilient Caroline Penvenen of old. It hurt to believe that Dwight thought her so superficial that she would place such importance on a ring he could not afford. Perhaps he, who supposedly knew her true character underneath the facade, didn’t know her at all. And where did that leave them? 

Caroline was very reluctantly coming to the conclusion that her initial reaction to his proposal - to refuse it because she would lose Dwight if she accepted - had been the correct one. Life was bearing out her theory faster and faster every day.

And never had she wanted to be wrong about anything so much in her life. 

Caroline exited the ladies to find Daphne and Pearl gone, and Dwight waiting alone by the deserted front door. He looked at her suspiciously...had she been crying? He very much hoped not, but had no chance to investigate further as Pearl came running back in to the theatre. Apparently Daphne had taken a spill on the slippery pavement and seemed to have hurt her ankle. Could he please come and take a look at her?

Forty minutes later, Daphne was driven home by her sister, her sprained ankle bandaged and her heart beating merrily within her, very pleased with her Saturday night. Such smooth and gentle hands Dr Enys had. And it may have been her imagination, but had his gaze lingered on her just a beat longer than it should have?

Dwight drove Caroline home in silence, soaked by the torrential rain that he had been caught in as he had tended to Daphne Green’s ankle. The brief moment when a reconciliatory conversation had seemed possible had passed. Caroline had not uttered one word of complaint, but from her sombre and tight lipped demeanour it was abundantly clear to him that she was not about to begin a meaningful conversation about where they seemed to be going wrong. Well, neither was he. It was not his fault that Daphne Green had sat behind them, nor that she had sprained her ankle. He had at least attempted to fix things, and he had hoped that Caroline might have made more of an effort in that area.

They said goodnight with a perfunctory kiss on the cheek, even though they both longed for something more, promising to see each other’s the next day at Nampara for lunch. As soon as Caroline closed the front door of Killewarren she burst into tears, her hopes for the evening dashed, and Dwight drive home with a lump in his throat so large it was very nearly painful. 

It occurred to Dwight that the way things with Caroline were unravelling, they may not even need the very thing they were arguing about. If nothing changed for the better, an engagement ring of any size could well be surplus to requirements.

~~~~~

At 11:30 the next morning, Demelza was running round the kitchen in a panic. The roast had not long gone in the oven, and she was attempting to set the table for lunch. Ross sat at the table reading the newspaper with a very leisurely air, Julia over one shoulder. He looked at his panicking wife and told her to slow down.

”Ross! I cannot slow down. Lunch will be late as it is” Demelza told him as she gave him a reproving look.

”Yes, and it’s all my fault” Ross admitted, not appearing a bit sorry. He snaked his free arm round Demelza’s waist and pulled her down onto his lap as she tried to place a knife and fork in front of him.

”I couldn’t let a lazy Sunday morning and a sleeping infant go to waste, though could I my love?” he said in his defence, his voice low and smooth. “I have missed making love to you. I apologise if you had to grin and bear it” he continued, hiding a smirk, knowing full well that there had been no “grinning and bearing it” involved at all. 

Demelza punched him lightly on the arm, then got up and resumed her lunch preparations.

”Well you can help me out now, and set the table, “Mr Lazy Sunday Morning”"

"I am helping out. I'm holding our daughter" Ross stated confidently, as he leaned back to look at Julia’s head on his shoulder. He would not admit it, but ever since Nellie Parker had driven off with Julia, he had felt the need to hold her more often, to reassure himself that she was home, safe and sound, and his protectiveness had increased by a large margin.

"Julia is asleep and could just as easily be asleep in her basket" Demelza replied pointedly.

Her own response to the events of the previous Thursday was not so different from her husband’s. Demelza put Julia to sleep in her basket rather than her cot, and took her from room to room with her. She planned to do this until her nerves and dreadful memories faded, and she grew more confident that Nellie Parker would not return.

"And you can explain to our lunch guests why their stomachs will be grumbling for an hour or more” she finished.

”I’m afraid my love, that rumbling stomachs are the least of their problems” Ross responded grimly.

”Don’t tell me that. If I can’t end this argument Ross, I expect you to step up Ross” Demelza warned.

”Step up and do what? Drag them to the church at gunpoint?” Ross asked with raised eyebrows and a good deal of scepticism.

”I expect you to do what Poldarks do in these situations” Demelza instructed him firmly, as she removed a vase of flowers from the middle of the table to make room for the roast beef.

”You want me to fistfight the two of them? I would find it hard to hit Dwight. He is my closest friend, and no matter what she says, I categorically refuse to hit Caroline “ Ross answered, trying not to laugh.

Demelza’s subsequent eyeroll was magnificent. “Ross you are not taking this seriously. I meant storm about, order them to talk, be masterful, that kind of thing”

Ross pulled her back down into his lap and kissed her. “My love, I am taking this seriously. But if you, the queen of creating romantic relationships, cannot reconcile them, I’d say there’s little hope for them”

~~~~~

Dwight and Caroline arrived fifteen minutes later, with faces so glum that Demelza was glad that lunch would be late. It gave her time to sort the Enys/Penvenen mess out first. Caroline was very pale, with dark circles under her eyes, and Dwight’s face appeared as if it hadn’t cracked a smile in weeks. Demelza took one look at them both and ordered them into the sitting room, telling Ross in a low voice to pour them very large drinks. 

Demelza quickly basted the beef she had in the oven, and picked up Julia and made her way into the sitting room to find Ross and Dwight sitting on the sofa together, talking about football, with Caroline in the armchair by the fire staring miserably at the flames. Demelza was horrified and gave Ross a glare so glacial that he later claimed he was still thawing out twenty four hours later. She looked from Ross to Dwight to Caroline, and placed Julia in her father’s arms. She then moved into the middle of the room and dramatically announced 

“I will not have this. I simply will not have it. We four are past pleasantries at Sunday lunch when there is clearly something that needs fixing. We are a family of sorts, and today this problem will be resolved or I will never see either of you again”

Caroline and Dwight both took on the look of a deer in headlights.

Demelza’s last sentence, was, of course, a complete and utter lie. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and Demelza would not let her best friends, who loved each other madly, ruin their relationship because they were both too stubborn to communicate with each other. 

She then took Julia from Ross and placed her in Caroline’s arms.

”Caroline, I want you to inspect your Goddaughter thoroughly. She is unharmed, healthy and now quite happy. Ross and I in no way hold you responsible for the actions of Nellie Parker. You could not have known what she was planning, and that’ll be the end of it. Now for the love of all that’s holy, will you please stop staring at the fire and get up out of that chair? The Caroline Penvenen I know does not repeatedly stare into the flames listlessly seated in an armchair when she could be out taking action. Only someone who does not know your character adequately would believe you would do that”

Caroline, who understood that this version of Demelza was not to be defied, at all, quickly did as she was told.

At this point Ross attempted to sink into the sofa so he would go unnoticed and any shortcomings of his own would not be pointed out. He needn’t have worried. Demelza wasn’t finished with Caroline yet.

“And now, Caroline, I need you to tell Dwight exactly what you told me in the cafe last Thursday, before Julia was taken. Ignore Ross and me. For now you only see Dwight”

Caroline gulped and Dwight looked questioningly at Caroline. She quickly gave Julia back to Demelza and began, a little shakily,

”I was telling Demelza last Thursday that although I have been extravagant with the wedding planning, in the end, it’s all fluff. It doesn’t matter. It’s the marriage that counts, not the wedding. And because I have been surrounded by luxury all my life, it’s so commonplace to me it means nothing. The only thing, Dwight, the _only_ thing I care about when choosing an engagement ring, is that you give it to me”

A single tear ran down her cheek and Dwight, moved by her confession, got up to embrace her, but Caroline forestalled him.

”No Dwight. You must hear this. The thing I fear most about this whole ring debacle, is that you believe I am superficial enough to place such importance on a large and expensive engagement ring. I thought you knew me, would know that...”

And here Caroline did break down, and Dwight rushed to hold her and she let him.

Ross really really wanted to disappear through the floor by now, and gestured to Demelza that he really should leave them alone, but he found himself on the end of another icy glare, so he stayed put and started running through the football scores in his head instead. Which was much more palatable than the scene taking place before him. He had to hand it to his wife though. She was taking no prisoners and was well over halfway to solving this argument. He did worry though, that she might demand a group hug from the four of them when it was all over.

Demelza nodded approvingly at what she saw, and then spoke again.

”Now, Dwight. You need to explain your reasons for wanting to buy an expensive ring”

His arms tight around Caroline, he looked into her face and said “My love, I can’t provide you with a stately home or give you endless money - and yes I know you don’t want that from me - but giving you an expensive ring was my way of showing you how much I love you, showing you that you are worth months of my salary and more. Your refusal to accept it made me feel as if you pitied me, as if you knew I couldn’t afford it, and would make do with an inferior ring for my sake. I don’t want your pity Caroline”

Caroline vehemently shook her head to indicate that this wasn’t the case at all.

Dwight paused.

”I have to admit, I am also uneasy that when I move into Killewarren, I will feel a little like a guest, there being so much Penvenen and so little Enys about the place”

Caroline frowned as she considered Dwight’s words, suddenly understanding his point of view. And then she abruptly leaned forward and kissed him. 

”Truro City 2...Bodmin Town 1. Falmouth Town 3...Newquay 2” Ross recited under his breath.

Was it just him, or was it very hot in here? He fanned himself with his hand and threw a hopeful last glance at Demelza, who nodded her permission and he was at last allowed to leave. He bolted from the sitting room, and went straight to the kitchen tap where he poured himself a large glass of water, downing it in practically one gulp.

The kissing continued so Demelza decided that it was time she and Julia left also, now that her mission was accomplished, and she quietly closed the sitting room door behind her.

Dwight and Caroline eventually emerged from the sitting room, apparently no further ahead on the ring issue - there would be a compromise, but they hadn’t found it yet - but their misunderstandings of the other’s motives were very much resolved. They were back to hand holding and loving glances, and it was a very merry foursome who sat down to lunch half an hour later. Ross carved the roast with all the precision of a surgeon, according to Dwight anyway, and Demelza’s success at reconciling her friends meant she couldn’t take the smile off her face.

”Demelza, you do know that there is a vacancy at The Truro Echo at the moment? They are in need of an advice columnist and I can think of no one better. You must apply” enthused Caroline, as she chased her peas around her plate.

Demelza blushed, pleased at the compliment, but unsurprisingly undervaluing her skill, replied

”Oh I don’t think anyone would want to hear my advice”

”Nonsense! I don’t where we would all be without you. And you wouldn’t have to use your real name. Use a pseudonym. I don’t think Ross would have any objection, would you Ross?” Caroline tried not to make that last part sound threatening, even though they all knew it was.

Ross sat back and grinned.

”As long as I don’t have to be witness to every romantic reconciliation in my sitting room, I have none at all. I think you would be a very good agony aunt Dem. Your track record is impressive. Look what you just managed with these two halfwits!”

”I agree Demelza” commented Dwight. “Obviously not about the halfwits part, although I concede we were rather stubborn and uncommunicative”

”Just a bit” Demelza teased him.

”But I think you would be very helpful. The paper would be lucky to have you” he finished.

Demelza looked around the table and saw nothing but encouragement and approval.

”Well then, yes, I think I will apply. I would like to have something else to think about occasionally, and I do like helping people”

”Excellent!” exclaimed Caroline, and made a mental note to ring the editor, who happened to be one of her late uncle’s cronies, the next day to make sure Demelza’s name was at the top of his list of interviewees. Once inside the door, Caroline had no doubt Demelza would get the job all by herself, but she wanted to make sure she was given the opportunity in the first place.

”I have new employment too” Dwight remarked. And he told Ross and Demelza about taking his old job at the infirmary. “It’s time I moved on. I find myself in need of more variety, more of a challenge. And one or two of my patients are becoming quite territorial about me, and I fear I will have to deliver a firm rebuke if I stay at the clinic. This way I can avoid any awkwardness”

”Territorial is understating it somewhat if last night is anything to go by” remarked Caroline dryly. She further explained about Daphne Green finishing with the fact that she found the woman rather creepy. “Although I confess I am probably oversensitive when it comes to rather intense characters who cross my path these days”

”Aren’t we all?” Demelza sighed. She offered everyone more roast beef and vegetables, and refused to take “no” for an answer.

”Ross is putting himself forward for council” she continued as she piled their plates high with second helpings. “Which I think is a wonderful thing for the people in the district. I’m a little less certain how it will go for us as a family, but we will somehow make it work”

Dwight frowned. “Will that mean unseating George Warleggan? That will ruffle some feathers”

”It will indeed” Ross answered. “I am confident that I can unseat him without too much trouble. It’s not as if he has actually done much, and I doubt the people of Sawle would even know who he is”

He turned to Caroline. “And you Caroline? What are you going to change?”

She smiled. “I am going to do some redecorating. And then get married. And then some time after all that, I plan to surprise you all. I may even have a baby”

Dwight’s eyes widened in surprise and he immediately gripped her hand in delight, and kissed it.

Ross took a bottle of wine from the sideboard and filled their glasses. 

“A toast then! To the winds of change!”


	16. Problems and Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza has a job interview and Caroline finds an engagement ring. Ross prepares for council elections.

The week that followed Caroline and Dwight’s reconciliatory Sunday lunch at Nampara was a busy one for Demelza. She received a phone call from the editor of The Truro Echo requesting an interview for the role of their problem page’s agony aunt, which both thrilled and terrified her. The interview was arranged for ten days time, and by way of preparation, after Ross came in for his supper each day, Demelza demanded that he fire all manner of romantic dilemmas at her for her to solve. It was fair to say that Ross felt out of his depth at first, especially as he knew that most of the readers of the Echo’s problem page were women. He therefore attempted to ask questions from a female perspective. A hard ask, when you were the quintessential man's man. After a few days though, he warmed to his task, and enjoyed thinking up curly questions to throw Demelza off. He even threw in some domestic problems.

“I have been making toffee and it has burnt. The bottom of the pot is black. How do I remove the charring?” Ross paced back and forth in the sitting room after supper had finished and Julia had fallen asleep.

Demelza laughed and flicked this particular question away like a bothersome fly.

“Bring vinegar and baking soda to the boil in the burnt pot. Remove from heat and wash. Next question”

”My new sweetheart is overfond of drink, the pub on the corner and everyone in it” Ross fired at her.

”Make one attempt to discuss his love of drink. If he refuses to talk about it, or laughs it off, get rid before you get yourself in too deep”

Ross nodded his approval, and then stopped pacing. He smiled, and slightly changed tack 

”Your husband seems disinterested in talking and distracted by football results. What do you do?”

Demelza smiled back slyly at him.

“Well, I can’t speak for all women, but personally if my husband were showing more interest in football than me, I would start by doing this”

And she rose from the sofa and then kissed his lips very softly. She then trailed light feathery kisses down his neck, and pushed him onto the sofa. She then climbed onto his lap and kissed his mouth hotly. 

“If that didn’t produce a change in his attitude, I would then...”

Demelza failed to finish her sentence but started to unbutton Ross’s shirt. Once done, she took it off him and threw it on the floor. Demelza kissed him again, and then asked

”Well? Is the husband still interested in the football results?”

Ross was thrilled with Demelza’s answer to this particular problem, and had no interest whatsoever in football at this stage. However he shook his head sadly. He wasn’t about to make it too easy for her.

“I’m afraid so. The wife still has work to do"

"Hmm. This needs serious intervention then. I think it best we move upstairs to complete the work needed" Demelza got up off the couch and took his hand.

"I couldn't agree more" Ross replied, and allowed himself to be led upstairs.

And after his attention had been “fully refocused” on his wife, he decided that Demelza becoming an agony aunt was a very good thing indeed.

~~~~~

Caroline the bride was back, albeit on a much smaller scale. She and Dwight had decided to get married in the family chapel at Killewarren, with Ross, Demelza, Julia, Douglas and Millie as their guests. The ceremony was to be in just one month as neither bride nor groom saw the point in waiting any longer after their argument was ended. As for the issue of the ring - Caroline had agreed to go up to London with Dwight on Friday to find a compromise. 

This particular Thursday night saw them together in Dwight's car outside Killewarren, having recently returned from supper at Dwight’s flat. The windows of his car were steamed up, despite the fact that there was nothing to stop them actually entering the house and making any manner of farewells within. It was a case of old habits being hard to break.

"I can't believe" Dwight managed between kisses "that no one is going to come running out the door screaming bloody murder at me"

"I know” Caroline gasped as she parted from Dwight's lips. "Wonderful, isn’t it? Janet is much less concerned about my private life than her predecessor"

Caroline had given Janet the promotion to Killewarren’s housekeeper last weekend, and the change had resulted in a much more relaxed atmosphere in the house. Again, Caroline kicked herself for not parting ways with Nellie Parker much sooner.

"You could even come up" Caroline suggested, nodding her head towards her bedroom as she played with a lock of Dwight's hair.

"No" Dwight refused, although it took a huge amount of self control, the image of Caroline’s bare legs the day of Julia’s birth never far from his mind. "We've made it this far, and we've such a short time to go to the wedding. I am determined to play the honourable gentleman until the very end"

"Really?" Caroline in disappointment, although some part of her was very pleased that her fiancé was in reality the honourable gentleman everyone made him out to be.

"Really. Besides, imagine our wedding night..." Dwight’s eyes flashed at her.

Caroline’s eyes flashed right back and she whispered “Oh I do” and kissed Dwight quickly before opening the car door and hurrying into the house to remove herself from temptation.

The next day Dwight and Caroline drove to London in Caroline’s sports car. They were both excited and a little apprehensive about finally choosing a ring given the recent past. However they were both determined to be honest and open during the process. The first two jewellery shops didn’t have anything to entice Caroline, despite the efforts of the shop assistants to find a ring to suit. It was in the third jewellers that they entered that the elusive ring was at last found. It was beautifully elegant and understated enough that Caroline fell in love with it, and expensive enough to please Dwight. He slid it onto her finger in victory, kissed her and lifted her off her feet, right in front of the jeweller. The jeweller couldn’t have cared less, such was the amount of money he had just made.

The ring bought, they went out for supper and then stayed the night - in separate bedrooms - at the Penvenen townhouse. Dwight was taken aback by it’s opulence, and the fact that he was about to marry an extremely wealthy woman began to sink in. In Cornwall it was much easier to disregard the extent of Caroline’s wealth. He had become used to Killewarren, and his life revolved around Caroline, and his patients and Ross and Demelza. The townhouse brought it home that there was a whole other world that Caroline had existed in prior to meeting him, and he wasn’t sure he liked it. He certainly wasn’t comfortable in it, at least not yet, but he was reassured by the fact that he and Caroline would only occasionally venture to London and that their life together was firmly established in Cornwall. 

~~~~~

Demelza's interview at The Truro Echo was on a Wednesday morning. She had woken ridiculously early, even for a woman with a young baby, and layed out the breakfast things for Ross. Julia had slept through till five, had a quick feed and nappy change and then gone down again. Demelza planned to drop her to Caroline and Janet at Killewarren and then drive into Truro for the interview. Her nerves were getting the better of her though, and her stomach was doing cartwheels already. She had a tiny bit of toast and a cup of tea, and dressed in her best dress and hat, and then sat on the sofa, solving problems in her head. Now that she had decided to apply for the job, she was surprised at how much she wanted it.

Ross came down the stairs at six thirty and had his breakfast, telling her to stop being so nervous, that she was a perfect fit for the job, and to have faith in herself.

Ten o’clock saw her sitting outside the editor’s office feeling like a fish out of water as she watched the journalists and printers go about their business. That had changed by eleven o’clock though, as after a lengthy chat with the editor and sub editor, she was offered the job. Demelza had charmed them all, as Caroline knew she would do. They had asked her a variety of questions, which she found she could easily answer. Ross’s preparation had helped the answers pop into her head quickly and eloquently. Demelza had common sense, a quiet intelligence, a love of romance, was compassionate and had a solid moral code. All traits required in The Truro Echo’s agony aunt. It was agreed that she could work from Nampara, coming in one morning a week to deliver her replies.

Demelza was thrilled, and took home a large box full of letters for her to read and reply to. She was excited. She was now a newspaper columnist.

~~~~~

Dwight was working his last week in general practice and was glad of it. He would miss many, even most, of his patients, but he was more than ready to move on to patients with more acute conditions, and to throw himself into the more pressured and diverse arena of emergency medicine. 

Daphne Green had been in that day, her ankle healed nicely. However she had been distraught when he had told her that he was leaving the practice, and he couldn’t quite shake the uneasiness he had felt at her response.

Tonight he and Caroline were snuggled up together on the sofa listening to the wireless in the small parlour at Killewarren. Dwight was having trouble concentrating on what was being said, his mind drifting to his work. He sighed heavily, and Caroline lifted her head from his shoulder and peered questioningly into his face.

”A penny for your thoughts” she smiled at him.

Dwight smoothed a blonde curl off her face and smiled back.

”I was just thinking about Daphne Green” he explained.

“Oh charming” replied Caroline, and Dwight chuckled.

”Not like that. She cried in my office today when I told her it was my last week at the practice”

”Unsurprising” Caroline remarked.

“In a way. I know she is far too attached to me. But I haven’t been able to find any permanent solution or relief for her condition despair my best efforts, and it bothers me. And I felt so sorry for her as she cried that I - stupidly, I admit - told her to come and see me at the hospital if the doctors at the practice couldn’t help her”

”Oh Dr Enys. Your kind heart will get you into all sorts of trouble. That was practically an invitation to set up home in A and E at the Infirmary. As brilliant a physician as you are, you are not the only doctor in Truro able to help the sick” 

Caroline kissed him softly.

”I know, I know. I do think that she genuinely believed that no one else would take her seriously, would go out of their way to help her end her pain, and that bothers me. And I tried to explain that my life is changing and I am getting married, but despite all that and my open invitation to the infirmary...”

Dwight rolled his eyes and shook his head at himself.

“She then turned a little nasty, and told me she wouldn’t miss me at all, that I am not as good a doctor as I think I am, and that she would find someone who would actually help her and stormed out of my room. It was quite unsettling”

”Like a jilted lover” said Caroline thoughtfully. “I hope she does find someone who can help ease her pain, but I have to admit that I am glad your professional relationship is at an end. She was so intense that night at the cinema, and extremely needy, beyond the parameters of a normal doctor/patient relationship”

She turned off the wireless that neither of them were listening to, and told Dwight

“I would much prefer you concentrate on your needy fiancée instead”

“And how exactly is my fiancée needy?” Dwight whispered, lifting her chin and tightening his arms around her.

”I believe you know, Dr Enys” Caroline said solemnly.

”I believe I do” he replied, and kissed her gently, and then more deeply, until Daphne Green was completely forgotten, at least for the time being.

~~~~~

Ross had preparation of his own to do. The council elections were not far away, and he had submitted all the paperwork necessary for him to become a candidate for his district. He had heard through the grapevine that George Warleggan was not best pleased that he had put himself forward. George had presumed the seat was his for the taking. During the war, their district had been represented by a caretaker councillor, an elderly gentleman who oversaw the status quo while the country was taken up with the war. Now was the time for new blood, for a younger man - or woman - to step forward with bold ideas and boundless energy. George had naturally believed that he would win, and prior to Ross announcing his candidacy, he had probably been right to do so. 

The entrance of Ross Poldark into the race also gave it some excitement. Which was unusual for a council seat, but all in the district knew of the animosity between the two men. They had long known each other, but generally avoided each other, firstly because each genuinely disliked the other, and secondly because George had married Ross’s first sweetheart, Elizabeth. Not that there were any lingering feelings between the two - they had ended their youthful infatuation well before Ross met Demelza, and there was no comparison between the two relationships.

Elizabeth Warleggan, as she now was, had required constant attention and flattery to make her happy. Add to that the fact that she had a colossal self regard, and saw the finer things in life as her right, Ross’s relationship with Elizabeth had been a huge disappointment to him in the end. Elizabeth instinctively knew this, and she could not bear the fact. It had been said that she was “born to be admired”. A man who had known her, been disappointed by her, and who had had the temerity to fall in love with someone else, therefore could not be tolerated, and she and George kept their distance from Ross and Demelza as much as possible.

The week before Dwight and Caroline's wedding there was to be an opportunity to meet all the candidates for council in a church hall in Truro, and a policy debate, followed by a light supper. It was this meeting that Ross had prepared for, and so the Poldark/Warleggan avoidance was unfortunately about to come to an end. 

The night of the meeting was very cold, and seemed to be signalling a harsh winter ahead, but it hadn’t stopped a large number of people coming to hear the candidates. In actual fact, the vast majority were there to hear just two, and it wasn’t their policy points they were interested in. They were there for entertainment. They hoped for some stinging remarks between Ross and George, at the very least. Ross’s candidacy had resulted in a number from Sawle coming to the meeting, in support of him. If not for Ross, they probably wouldn’t have bothered to vote, as they didn’t believe any candidate would truly represent them. But David and Bran had told them of Ross’s plans, and he seemed genuine in his desire to help them. 

Ross and Demelza arrived at the hall early. They had dropped Julia at Killewarren for Janet to look after, and picked Dwight and Caroline up at the same time. The four entered the hall to discover George and Elizabeth already there, speaking to those they considered influential in the district. Ross smiled ruefully, but didn’t care. After all, it was 1946, and one person’s vote was as good as another.

Caroline linked her arm with Demelza’s as Ross was led away to take his place with the other candidates. He ended up standing next to George, and neither man said anything beyond the curtest of greetings. Demelza was nervous - nervous for Ross, and slightly anxious at being in Elizabeth’s presence. She was not jealous of her previous relationship with Ross, but whenever she met Elizabeth she was always reminded in the disparity in their upbringings, and she knew Elizabeth would never understand why Ross had fallen in love with her. She did not have time to dwell on her unsettling thoughts however, as it was announced that the debate was about to begin, and she and Caroline and Dwight took their seats.

George and Ross soon dominated the debate, just as everyone had hoped. 

“It seems to me that the people of Truro and it’s surrounds are in no need of a councillor who’s primary objective is to enrich himself by using his office to acquire contracts for food provision - food that comes from his farm!” accused George.

Demelza nearly flew from her seat at the injustice of that statement, and prayed that Ross would be able to hold onto his self control. Ross did hold on to it, just. He had known George would make outrageous accusations, ones that actually applied to himself, rather than Ross.

Fortunately Ross had a ready reply.

”If Mr Warleggan would like to actually read my policy statements, he would see that my priority is housing the less fortunate in our district, in homes that are warm, dry and not likely to fall down in the coming winter. And I make no apology for wanting to feed these same people, to ensure that not one stomach goes hungry”

David and Bran leapt to their feet and began a loud round of applause, even though they were too young to vote themselves. They were soon joined by the people of Sawle, who stamped their feet in approval. The din eventually died down and Ross, on a roll, continued.

”As for food supply and contracts, my farm operates very well on it’s own, and I have no need of council contracts to line my pockets. It strikes me that you are the one with nefarious intentions where this council seat is concerned. Are you not used to government contracts? Did you not have shares in a munitions factory during the war? Did you not make a fortune as a result?”

The crowd erupted in howls of protest and jeers. Caroline, hugely enjoying herself now, winked at Demelza and gripped her hand.

George set his jaw. It was obvious that he was inwardly fuming, but he had no comeback. What Ross had said was true. Elizabeth also appeared outraged, and sent Ross a look to chill the blood, before also sending Demelza a scathing look.

Caroline laughed and looked at Demelza. She actually didn’t mind George when he wasn’t scheming at the expense of others, understood him, and found him entertaining enough. She would even spend time with Elizabeth socially. But she understood her too, and her friendship with her would never go beyond the superficial.

“What have you ever done to Elizabeth?” she asked Demelza.

”Apart from marry a man who she once stepped out with and whose admiration for her died?” Dwight asked. “I think that is enough. And I think that what Ross has said tonight will be enough. George has some work to do"

"We shall see in a fortnight" Demelza replied. "Although tonight has done absolutely nothing for cordial relations between Nampara and Trenwith"

”I don’t think relations between you were ever going to become cordial, no matter the outcome tonight” responded Caroline. “So I wouldn’t waste any time worrying about that. Just prepare yourself for the inevitable retaliation from George”

“Do you think there will be retaliation?” asked Demelza worriedly, as she kneaded her hat in her hands.

”Of an electoral kind” answered Dwight. “Definitely. And it may be underhanded. But I don’t think he will use violence if that’s what you’re worried about”

”And I’m sure Ross will see it coming, at any rate” added Caroline. “Now let’s get a cup of tea, and congratulate that husband of yours on his performance tonight. Tell me - how does one address a county councillor?”

”In your case, “Ross” will do very well, although I think you’re a touch premature Caroline” said Ross from behind her. “George will not let that debate go unanswered. I fear I am about to enter the dirty world of politics. For a council seat in Cornwall, no less”

Demelza turned round to hug and kiss him, and told him she was very proud. Dwight shook his hand, and told him he saw great things ahead. The foursome joked and laughed at the idea of Ross attending council meetings, and how he would provide the entertainment.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of Dwight’s neck stood on end. He looked around the hall and finally found what had made him so uneasy. Daphne Green was stood at the back of the room, her face a picture of displeasure. Her gaze on him did not falter when he made eye contact with her. Dwight, unsure how to acknowledge her, inclined his head slightly and then half turned so that he was shielded from her critical look by a wooden pillar. He drew Caroline close and put his hand in the small of her back, moving her in front of the pillar so that she too was hidden from Daphne Green’s piercing look. When Dwight next looked over, he saw her exiting the hall. He heaved a large sigh of relief. He was unused to any kind of personal conflict - his recent disagreement with Caroline had been the one and only they had had - and he did not like it at all. 

An hour later, after Ross had done enough talking to prospective voters, they all made their way home to Killewarren. Demelza mentioned she had begun singing “Ten Green Bottles” to Julia, as it was never too young to start learning. In a very happy mood, the four began to sing “Ten Green Bottles” in a round, which they all mucked up and was apparently so hilarious that Caroline made Ross pull over to the side of the road as she thought she was going to be sick with laughing so much. 

Once pulled over, Caroline decided she was not going to be sick after all.

”I’m sorry, it’s just hysteria. I’m going to be married in four days, and I am quite giddy”

Dwight grinned, pleased that he could produce giddiness in Caroline.

Demelza laughed. “Better to be giddy now, rather than on the day. I know these things because I have a newspaper column!”

The four arrived at Killewarren and Ross and Demelza retrieved a soundly sleeping Julia from Janet. They then bid goodnight and left Dwight and Caroline to their own private farewell. They would not see each other again until the day of their wedding.

”Well Dr Enys, this is it” murmured Caroline as Dwight held her in his arms beside his car. “This is the last moment that you have to tell me face to face that you’ve decided against marrying me”

Dwight laughed at her.

”You’ll have a long wait if you’re wanting to hear those words from me. Nothing will stop me from marrying you on Sunday”

He caressed her face gently, and kissed her softly.

“Well then, in that case, I shall retire to my bed safe in the happy knowledge that in four days time I will be Mrs Enys”

Caroline looked down for a moment, and when she looked back into Dwight’s face, she wore an expression of such emotion that Dwight caught his breath.

“I love you Dwight. So very much”

And she kissed him on the cheek, and ran inside before he could respond.

Dwight remained where he was for a minute.

“I love you so very much too” he said into the empty night, and got into his car. He drove away with such a feel of joy that he wondered how on earth the rest of his life would live up to this moment, and the events of coming days. Surely he had to be one of the luckiest men in the world?


	17. Just When You Thought Things Couldn’t Get Any Worse...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George retaliates and Dwight has a VERY bad day.

Demelza sat at the kitchen table with a pot of tea and a scone as she enthusiastically read through the letters sent to the Echo’s agony aunt. She had four letters to answer each week, and she intended to choose which to answer based on urgency of the problem and the date they had arrived at the Echo. She was pleased that there was nothing too difficult to solve yet, although she was sure it was just a matter of time before she met with a difficult and complicated situation. Which was also good, because she liked a challenge. The most difficult thing thus far had been thinking of a pseudonym for herself. She had wondered whether to use a name beginning with “D” as a nod to her own name, and a “Dear Diane” for example, was quite catchy, but then her page would sound just like any other problem page. In the end she decided on “Dear Grace”, which was not particularly catchy, but was a nod to the Poldark name, and something she hoped to have as she advised her readers. 

Julia lay in her basket beside her, not asleep but quite content as she caught her foot in her hands and in the tradition of babies the world over, tried to place it in her mouth. She was becoming much more interested in the world around her, and much more vocal. As yet words were beyond her, given her age, but she had found her voice and was becoming an expert in baby babble, although it was excited squealing was where she really excelled. She especially loved being thrown in the air by her father, even if he were a little too enthusiastic in the task at times. On one occasion Julia came within half an inch of the low kitchen ceiling. Fortunately for Ross, Demelza was outside at the time, and he swore Julia to secrecy, knowing Demelza would almost certainly crown him for his recklessness. 

That morning Ross had received several supportive phone calls from various people in the community after the debate the previous night. They had liked his policies, his enthusiasm and significantly, his honesty. The callers had not named George, but Ross had had the distinct impression that mentioning honesty was referencing the fact that they believed that George had none. All in all, Ross was encouraged with how the night had gone, and realised that it was now a two horse race. For now, he would fine tune his policies, and plan a meeting of his own to expand on them. 

And wait to see exactly how George would retaliate. 

~~~~~

At lunchtime on Friday there was a knock on the door of Dwight’s room at the medical clinic. It was his last day as a general practitioner. For now, at least, although he would not rule out a return to general practice in later years. He looked up from his desk, expecting to see Marjorie, but it was Dr Behenna, the owner of the practice, who put his head around the door.

”Come in” said Dwight, smiling at him, expecting a farewell and good wishes for the future. Dr Behenna came in and sat in the chair opposite, a grave look on his face. He was a highly respected physician in his late fifties, with thick grey hair and a kindly disposition. He was as kind to his staff as he was to his patients, and had been a mentor of sorts to Dwight. He knew he had been fortunate to keep Dwight at the practice as long as he had. He was silent for a few moments, and then began

“I’m so sorry to have to tell you this on your last day, and so soon before you plan to get married. But there has been an official complaint made against you. It was made some days ago. I have looked into it, and there is nothing substantive in it at all. Which is why, for the life of me, I cannot understand why it has been elevated so high and so quickly, without giving you a chance to respond to it”

Dwight sat at his desk in shock, and he ran through all his patients in his head, wondering firstly who he had given unsatisfactory care, and secondly who would be unhappy enough to make a complaint. He finally concluded that there was only one patient it could possibly be.

“Well you might look shocked. The complaint has reached the General Medical Council in London, and you have been called upon to appear before them at 9am on Monday morning”

”The General Medical Council?” Dwight repeated in disbelief. Only the most grievous complaints reached them, and only after they had been first assessed at the local level.

“Monday morning? I am getting married on Sunday!”

”I’m sorry, son, not this Sunday you’re not” Dr Clarke said sympathetically.

Dwight was speechless as his whole world came crashing down on him. How was he going to tell Caroline?

”Don’t you want to know who made the complaint?”

”I already know. Daphne Green” Dwight answered soberly, when he found his voice.

”Indeed. I believe it to be a malicious complaint. Her obsession with you - and I do believe her behaviour has been obsessive - has not gone unnoticed. I have reviewed her patient file, and all your notes, and I would have done exactly as you did in terms of treatment”

Dwight gave a sigh of relief.

”However I do think you have been slightly naive in your dealings with her, and an earlier referral to another GP would probably have nipped this whole episode in the bud. How it has escalated so quickly is extraordinary, and it seems to me that there must be someone in the upper echelons of the medical establishment helping to drive this complaint. Have no doubt though, I will accompany you on Monday, and speak for you” 

”Thank you. Any support you feel able to give me would be very much appreciated. What exactly is the nature of the complaint? What does she allege? Misdiagnosis?” Dwight asked, thoroughly bewildered.

”I have spoken to Mrs Green. She alleges malpractice through negligence. Which is preposterous given the amount of attention you gave her”

Dr Behenna pushed his glasses up his nose, and sighed.

”To be completely candid, I believe Daphne Green would also have alleged some kind of romantic attempt on your part, had it not been for your glowing reputation, the disparity in your ages, and the fact that you have a beautiful fiancée you are clearly in love with. I think she knew that accusation would simply not be believed, and I also believe that a romantic attempt on your part was exactly what she wanted from you. That is pure speculation on my part, though, and does not leave this room”

Dwight nodded. Why had he not spoken to Dr Behenna earlier about Daphne Green? Why had he not sought his advice? And now his wedding would have to be postponed. Assuming Caroline didn’t kill him first. Technically he could still get married on Sunday, and drive through the night to reach London in time for his 9am appointment, but that was no way to begin his honeymoon, and his married life with Caroline.

”What does she want from me? An apology?...or worse?” Dwight asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

”I don’t believe we are dealing with a well woman Dwight, mentally or physically. Her grief at the loss of her sons has consumed her and altered her judgement. She has told me she wants you struck off, which in normal circumstances would be laughable. But as I said, I’m sure there is something, or someone, else driving this complaint, so I can’t overstate how seriously you need to take this”

Dwight’s face lost all colour. At the beginning of the day, he had been walking on air. About to marry Caroline, and begin a new job in his preferred area of medicine. Now, he risked losing both. Had a man’s fortunes ever plummeted so quickly in so short a time?

~~~~~

Demelza walked through Truro with Julia in her pram. It was a dull overcast day, but she found a ready smile for those she passed in the street. The reactions of those she smiled at gave her pause. Where she would normally be met with a smile or a "good morning" in return, she was now met with a variety of different looks, none of them happy. Some people gave her disapproving glances, some gave her a sympathetic expression and others still gave her a look of outright hostility. 

She stopped walking and turned to face a shop window so she could see her reflection. Her hat sat on her head at the proper angle, her hair was clean and tidy, her lipstick was perfect and no disfiguring marks had suddenly appeared on her face. So why all the strange looks?

Demelza walked on, perplexed, until she saw a sizeable group of people on the opposite street corner, all faced toward George Warleggan standing on a wooden box, with Elizabeth standing off to the side. He was obviously trying to drum up some votes. She stopped to listen for a minute, and all at once the reason for peoples’ strange looks became clear. Demelza was horrified at what she heard.

”And this man, who blindly and callously led his troops to their death through a strange mixture of an overestimation of his own abilities and gross negligence, wishes to be your councillor? I think not. He was a disaster on the battlefield and would be a disaster for wider Truro council!” George’s voice rang out, loud and clear. He thrust his chin high into the air, enjoying what he believed to be an unassailable victory.

"Hear hear!" Several of George’s prospective voters nodded their heads and shouted their agreement. 

“I, on the other hand, supported by my beautiful wife Elizabeth” and George gestured towards the woman standing slightly off to the side as she gave the crowd a self satisfied smile, “will work tirelessly to uphold all that we hold dear”

Demelza was furious, and could not stop herself from intervening. Pushing the pram in front of her, she practically ran across the road, pushed her way through the crowd and confronted George, standing directly in front of him.

”How dare you say this about my husband? It is all lies, vicious lies!”

She looked around her, desperately willing the people to be convinced. Demelza didn't see anyone from Sawle here, but she supposed they were busy working. These people looked more well to do, many of them older, who'd possibly lost sons in the war. People whose grief might be manipulated to cast a vote against Ross.

“This is evil slander!” Demelza accused. “What you’ve just said is illegal!”

This time George was not so easily shut up. 

He smiled pleasantly at Demelza and replied “How so Mrs Poldark? Is it not true that most of Captain Poldark’s men were killed in one incident after D Day? Acting on his orders?”

Demelza, wide eyed and panicking, looked around at the crowd again.

”Don’t believe this poisoned version of events!”

She glanced at Elizabeth who had a small but very superior smile on her face. Could she appear any more pleased with herself?

“I beg you, don’t fall under this man’s spell. He is only saying these things to get elected. Because he knows he would lose any honest debate!” Demelza cried, but most of the crowd had turned away.

It was too late. Demelza thought one or two in the crowd may have reconsidered after her words, but most had their minds made up. And the bare facts as George had laid out were true, no matter what she had said earlier. It was the circumstances around those events that were completely left out of George’s version of the story.

She saw several in the crowd with flyers in their hands. She quickly took one off the young man George had paid to distribute them. Demelza could have wept as she read

* * *

**ROSS POLDARK**

**_Would You Trust This Man As Your Councillor?_ **

_This man who sent his troops to their deaths…_

_This man who lives now as if he bears no responsibility for it..._

_This man who lives in great comfort while his men lay cold in the ground..._

* * *

Demelza could read no more. George made it sound as if Ross had deliberately sent his men to their deaths. The tears began to spill now, and she angrily wiped them away. What would this flyer do to Ross? Never mind politically, but to his state of mind? He had been doing so well lately. He could not even make a denial and put his side of things without naming Freddie as the one at fault, and he had gone to great lengths not to do that, to keep that information from his poor mother. To leave Freddie’s name out of it, Ross would have to let these accusations go unchallenged, let his reputation be denigrated. For George Warleggan who sat behind a desk in London for the majority of the war to publicly hurl these accusations at Ross was too much. The injustice of it made her blood boil.

Demelza was angrier that she could ever remember, bar Julia’s abduction. She glared at George with cold fury and told him that he wouldn’t get away with this slander, and then turned her back and marched back down the street with Julia. Demelza did not know how to answer this yet, but she knew that somehow she and Ross would have the last word.

~~~~~

On Friday after he’d seen his last patient, Dwight drove to Killewarren in a cold sweat. He didn’t know how he’d survived the afternoon. His head was all over the place, and yet he forced himself to double check every note in the patient files and every prescription that he wrote. He couldn’t afford to make any mistakes at this point. 

He drove to Killewarren knowing he was the last person Caroline would expect to see at this late stage before their wedding. He rehearsed the words he would say to her, just as he had that first time he had come to tell her that he loved her. His hands were shaking as he knocked on the door. He believed that she would understand why they had to postpone the wedding, but he expected some Penvenen fireworks first. All he wanted now was the comfort of her embrace.

Janet opened the door and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

”Dr Enys! I wasn’t expecting to see you before Sunday. Is there something about the wedding reception you wish to discuss?” She looked at him more closely, in concern. He looked terrible.

He was about to reply that no, he just needed to see Caroline, when Caroline herself appeared behind Janet. Janet quickly withdrew and Caroline moved forward to the door, wondering why Dwight stood before her as they had both agreed not to see each other in the days leading up to the wedding, no matter the temptation to do so. Her face fell as she took in Dwight’s pale face, his serious expression and his trembling hands. Her eyes mined his face in attempt to interpret the look that it wore. Interpret the look she did, but she interpreted it incorrectly. Not altogether unsurprising in a woman who had been waiting for the hammer to fall on their relationship ever since they had become engaged. 

”No” she said, shaking her head, frightened by his dreadful pallor.

“No, you cannot do this to me now” She put her hand to her mouth, and her shoulders shuddered as she let out a sob. 

Dwight gulped and suddenly his mouth was as dry as the Sahara. He couldn’t seem to get any words out at all. “I’m so sorry Caroline” he finally said, horrified at her tears.

“I can’t..” he couldn’t finish his sentence. He didn’t have it in him to tell her. He couldn’t tell her about Daphne Green’s complaint, and he couldn’t tell her that they were not getting married on Sunday. He remained where he stood, breathing heavily, having obvious difficulty in saying what he had come to say.

Caroline waited for him to finish his sentence, hoping with every fibre of her being that “I can’t” meant “I can’t go another day without seeing you” or even “I can’t find where I stored our wedding rings”. But she knew in her gut that Dwight was not there to say that. 

”Go, just go” she eventually replied in so cold a tone it sent a chill through him.

“Go and do not come back. Ever”

And she closed the heavy door in his face. Caroline stood staring at it, inside the porch, and her whole body shook. And then she ran up the stairs, locked herself in her bedroom and leaned against the door. After a moment she recoiled when she realised that she had been leaning against her wedding dress as it hung on the back of the door, ready to go into the wardrobe. Right now, she felt like flinging it in the fire rather than the wardrobe, but she took it down from the door with tears flowing down her cheeks, and placed it in the wardrobe nonetheless. At least in the wardrobe she couldn’t see it, and it wouldn’t seem as if it were taunting her. 

When she had told Dwight the night of the election debate that it was the last opportunity for him to back out of their wedding, it had been a joke. Regardless, that had been the time to tell her. To come here now to tell her that he didn’t wish to marry her was so unexpected, so incongruous to all she had known - or thought she had known - about Dwight, and she and Dwight as a couple, that she felt as if every part of her was unravelling.

Why? He was the one who had wanted to get married. Dwight was the one who had wanted the marriage and the domesticity and the children. She had taken some persuading, and he knew how hard it had been for her to overcome her fears about marriage. Caroline understood nothing, except that her heart was broken, and that she would never recover, and she would never ever trust any man again.

Dwight stood downstairs at the front door feeling absolutely sickened. His heart thumped and his stomach churned. He could knock again, and Janet would answer, but Caroline would not see him. He knew that as surely as he knew the sun would rise the next day. He mentally kicked himself - hard - as he realised that in his inability to say what he had needed to, all Caroline had heard was that he was “sorry”, and that he “couldn’t”, and without having all the pertinent information, she must therefore assume that he had come to tell her that he didn’t want to marry her after all. 

Could this day get any worse?

He decided his only option was to write Caroline a note and give it to Janet. He quickly retrieved a prescription pad from his bag, and on the other side of the paper wrote the basic facts about the complaint against him, and that all he wanted to do was marry her on Sunday. But as things stood, he couldn’t. And then he signed off, telling her that he loved her desperately and always would.

He rapped sharply on the door again, and after some moments, a bewildered Janet opened the door.

”Please give this to Caroline” he begged as he thrust the note into her hand. Janet’s eyes softened as she took in his obvious distress, and she unhesitatingly accepted the note, and closed the door.

With nothing more to be done, Dwight got in his car and drove off, desperately hoping that it was not the last time he would ever drive away from Killewarren.

Janet knew something had gone wrong between Caroline and Dwight. She had seen Caroline run up the stairs, and Dr Enys looked dreadful. But she would do as Dr Enys asked, and she gently knocked on the door of Caroline’s bedroom. Caroline went to the door, knowing it would be Janet, expecting her to say that Dwight was downstairs for her. Instead Janet passed the letter to her, looking at her with great sympathy as she saw her tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

Caroline looked at the letter she held as if it were poisoned, and once Janet had left, she screwed it up and threw it across the room. She then got ready for bed, knowing she would eventually cry herself to sleep in the early hours.

~~~~~

Demelza arrived back at Nampara with a screech of car tyres. She hardly remembered the journey home as she was so distraught. She did remember talking to Julia the whole way, however, saying she was both Carne and Poldark, and George was about to find out just what that meant. When Demelza was angry, she instinctively drove faster, even with Julia in the back. It was fortunate that she had spent so much time driving during the war, and she was naturally alert to the quirks of other drivers. She quickly picked Julia up out of the car and ran around the back of the house looking for Ross. She found him chopping firewood in the barn for the coming winter, and it crossed her mind that it was an excellent way to rid herself of anger.

Ross looked at her in alarm as Demelza came running towards him, thinking there was something wrong with Julia. He swiftly put down his axe, and wiped his hands on a rag, before kissing her, and Julia on the forehead. Demelza quickly reassured him that Julia was just fine, but produced the flyer from her pocket and handed it to him. 

Bran had been piling the wood round the sides of the barn and quickly cottoned on that something serious had taken place. He wandered over and took Julia from Demelza, saying he would take Julia for a walk amongst the fruit trees. Bran had four younger siblings, and was experienced in taking care of them when his parents were busy. Demelza gave him a grateful smile, and as he went off with Julia, she told Ross what she had seen and heard in Truro.

Ross’s face darkened, and darkened even further as he read the flyer. The corners of his mouth turned down in displeasure, and he shook his head incredulously.

”I knew George would come back with something underhanded, but publicly twisting a man’s war record against him is low, even for him. And all for a council seat in a small town in Cornwall. I hate to think the lengths he would go to should he try for a seat at Westminster” he said grimly.

Demelza gripped Ross’s hand and looked him in the eye.

”Do not let George destroy your peace of mind over this, my love. That poison he wrote was a completely inaccurate version of things” she said gently.

”I won’t let him. Moreover he can’t. I’ve truly made my peace with what happened after D Day. But I will need to find a way to answer these accusations. Without implicating Freddie. So it will be tricky. But there must be a way”

His anger was brewing away nicely, but it wasn’t at the stage where it would overwhelm him. As he had said, he had expected some kind of underhanded retaliation. He did wonder how he didn’t foresee that it would be this. It was so easily done, after all.

”Ross Poldark the younger would have instantly driven over to whichever of George’s many houses he is currently living in a blind rage and confronted him. And it would have done no good at all, and most likely led to a fistfight. Not exactly a great recommendation for two potential councillors. But I like to think that Ross Poldark the older, is also wiser. So I will not do that. But I will not let this stand, have no doubt of that”

”How would George even know what happened to you and your unit after D Day?” Demelza asked, her brow furrowed.

”George will have had someone go through my military records, perhaps even have spoken to Jack or one of my few surviving men. Although I’m sure Jack would have rung me to tell me that George had been sniffing around. Jack would have defended me, if George had spoken to him, but it’s very easy to twist things. Just look at the newspapers”

Demelza’s expression brightened markedly.

”That’s it! That’s how we answer George. The Echo. I am a newspaper columnist after all”

Ross smiled, and raised one eyebrow. 

”Did I or did I not marry a brilliant woman?"

He paused in thought.

"Shall we place an advertisement, highlighting my key policy points? And then refute George's allegations, with what actually happened, bar Freddie's involvement. And point out how rich it is for George Warleggan to criticise soldiers in the field when he spent his war behind a desk, never seeing a shot fired in anger”

Ross was warming to his task, and started pacing, thinking aloud.

"Would your editor allow a carefully worded problem about a maligned ex serviceman?”

”Yes to the advertisement. We should definitely do that. And I’m not sure how my editor would respond. I have only answered one set of problems so far, and the page isn’t published yet” Demelza replied, liking his ideas.

”Yes, but your editor loved your answers” interrupted Ross, grinning. “It is criminal that your wisdom has been limited to solving our best friends’ romantic problems thus far, although to be fair, they needed a lot of attention”

Demelza laughed at his last remark, saying that their best friends’ romantic problems had kept her too far busy to even begin to think of solving anyone else’s problems, but then continued undeterred.

“But I will try everything - within reason - to convince him to let me publish such a letter. I mean, it is quite topical, and might make people think about the morality of publicly shaming those men whose war records are seen as not up to scratch”

Ross nodded in agreement.

“And I will hold a meeting standing on a soap box on that same street corner, just as George did. I will state my case and hopefully put a stop to his dirty tactics”

He was feeling better already now that they had a plan. He put one arm around Demelza and planted a kiss on her cheek.

“I am gratified that you came to my defence so fiercely my love. A passionate Demelza is a force to be reckoned with. I’m surprised George didn’t crumble before your very eyes” 

”Believe me, George was far too smug for that. And don’t even ask me about Elizabeth’s expression”

Demelza rolled her eyes as Ross grimaced slightly in response. He could just imagine.

“And how could I not defend you? You have literally roared to my defense, numerous times, from that first time at the cafe, to several times in various drinking establishments”

She grinned.

“Sometimes you had cause, sometimes not. But the point remains the same. I am yours and here to defend you, just as you are mine and here to defend me. That is marriage is it not?”

”Indeed it is. And I don’t know about you, but despite our ups and downs, I think we are very good at it”

Ross winked at her and she couldn’t help but laugh at him, just as Bran brought Julia back to them. They left the rest of the wood to be chopped another day, and went inside to work on their response to George’s outrageous flyer. Nasty rivalry aside, Ross truly believed that a win for George in the council elections would be a loss for the district. It would most definitely be a loss for the people of Sawle. George’s priorities would be to maintain the status quo and line his own pockets. Ross was therefore even more resolved to win.

However George Warleggan had begun something else. Not a war, for a “council seat in a small town in Cornwall” was not worth a war. But he had begun a skirmish at the very least. Maligning Ross’s reputation in so grievous a manner could not go unanswered. George may have started the skirmish, but Ross was determined to finish it.

~~~~~

It was after two in the morning when Caroline’s curiosity got the better of her. She had tossed and turned, her thoughts running rampant through her mind. She was nowhere near sleep. So she got up and retrieved Dwight’s crumpled letter from the floor, and began to read.

~~~~~

Dwight was in bed, lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. He literally felt gutted. Completely hollowed out. The two great loves of his life - Caroline Penvenen and medicine - were likely lost to him. And who was he without them? Caroline had not rung him as he had hoped she would do. He knew that the letter had been a long shot, but it was the only shot he had had. He turned on his side and punched the pillow to make it more comfortable. And then he found he could not stop punching it, until he was sweating and finally spent. Breathing hard, he lay down again, and told himself that tomorrow he would try again with Caroline. 

Suddenly there was a thumping on the door. It was loud and relentless, and he jumped out of bed, worrying that it was Daphne Green come to do who knows what to him. He looked out of his bedroom window but only saw a dark shape in a heavy coat. He was in two minds as to whether he should even open the door, but the pounding gave no sign of stopping and he didn’t want to wake the whole neighbourhood. Dwight even contemplated picking up a knife from the kitchen to defend himself, just in case. There was no way that scenario ended well, however, so he decided to just chance it.

He moved to his front door, and with some trepidation, slowly opened it. He nearly burst into tears when he saw that it was Caroline. Her hair was a complete mess of curls, and it trailed down over her shoulders in tangles. Her eyes were black from her makeup running and puffy from crying, and she wore her nightgown with a thick coat over the top. She threw herself into his arms, and he gave a half sob, burying his head in her neck, and held her so tightly that he knew he was in danger of squeezing all her breath from her lungs. They stood there in that tight embrace for some minutes, not speaking, until Dwight at last released her.

Caroline gave him no chance to speak.

”The wedding can absolutely wait. We will go to London tomorrow and find you the finest legal representation that’s on offer, and present such a strong defence that the complaint will be thrown out immediately. Of course this is all contingent on the notion that I don’t kill Daphne Green first”

Dwight had never loved Caroline more than in that moment, her determination and love for him blazing from her eyes, and despite everything, he kissed her hotly, and she responded similarly. They remained just inside the front door for some time, their kisses growing deeper, more desperate with each passing moment. Dwight removed Caroline’s coat from her shoulders, and it fell to the floor. She was left in her nightgown and a pair of sparkly red shoes that were all she could find in her hurry to get to Dwight. Caroline kicked them off, and enthusiastically helped Dwight pull his white undershirt over his head.

They had had a similar opportunity several times before, and always stopped themselves. Tonight was different. Tonight Dwight faced a potential fight for his vocation and his livelihood. Caroline had come to show him that he was not alone in that fight, that he would never be alone, no matter what they faced in the future. It forged them together into something singular, something permanent and unbreakable, just as their marriage vows would do in the near future.

Dwight pulled away from Caroline’s lips briefly to look into her face. “Are you sure you want to do this tonight? I know we were going to wait, and we can still do that....”

”No. I’m sure. Tonight seems right somehow, and we are so close to marrying, this week or next, that I really don’t think..”

Dwight smiled widely.

“I agree. 

He kissed her as he walked her back through the hallway into his tiny sitting room and then into his bedroom. The back of Caroline’s knees touched his bed, and she let herself fall backwards, as Dwight descended upon her. Her nightgown was soon discarded in a heap on the floor, along with Dwight’s pajama pants, their lips locked constantly.

And then they drew back, and looked at each other, breathing heavily. Dwight shook his head.

“This day has been...up to this point, I believe it was one of the worst days of my life. Now though, my prospects have just gone through the roof”

He kissed her, his hands in her hair, and murmured “You are so beautiful Caroline. Mere words are not enough to express what I feel...what a privilege I have”

Caroline grew weepy at the emotion in his eyes, in his voice. 

“It is my privilege to spend the rest of my days with you. My privilege that you persevered with me and saw past the rich young woman. You saw me” she whispered.

And then, blushing as she watched his eyes roam all over her body, “As much as I want to be with you, I have to admit I am a little nervous” 

Dwight rested his forehead on hers.

”No. Don’t be nervous. You just tell me what you need from me, and I will do it”

Caroline smiled uncertainly. “And you..”

Dwight gave her a brief smile in reply, and they kissed slowly, forgetting everything but each other. In the dim light of the bedside lamp they clung to each other under the sheets, whispering sweet words and laughing softly. Their initial tentative touches grew more insistent as they made love for the first time in Dwight’s humble single bed in his damp and tiny flat. And for the rest of her life Caroline maintained that she would not have had it any other way.


	18. The Only Way Is Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight deals with his problem and Ross answers his critic.

Dwight woke just after ten the next morning to find Caroline laying on her back beside him, staring up at the ceiling with an intense look of concentration on her face. Her brow was furrowed, and her hands clasped together on her stomach. Her hair was even more tangled than when she had knocked on his door, and her eyes surrounded by smudged mascara. She was a beautiful mess. Dwight smiled sleepily and slid his arm over her stomach, rolling her toward him. 

”Good morning” he said, kissing her softly. “I’m not sure your expression is one I was looking for after last night, my love”

Caroline laughed and kissed him back. “Rest assured Dr Enys, my expression does not relate to anything we did last night. It relates to what I intend to do today. As much I would love to endlessly revisit our romantic adventures of last night, I’m afraid we will have to delay their reenactment as we have things to do”

Dwight’s eyes narrowed. “That sounds suspiciously like a plan Caroline”

“It is indeed”

”So...no reenactment at all?” Dwight asked, disappointed.

“If I were to kiss you here, for example” as he trailed kisses down her neck, “and here”, and he moved to her breasts, “and caressed you like so”, as he moved his hand high up her thigh and let it wander, “I couldn’t induce you to change your mind?”

Caroline gasped “Perhaps we could delay a tiny bit”

Dwight smiled in triumph. “Now that is more what I had in mind...”

An hour or so later, they sat at Dwight’s tiny kitchen table and finished their breakfast. Caroline found she had a new dilemma. When she had arrived at the flat the night before, she had been in a state of distress and hadn’t given a thought to what she wore. Now, in broad daylight, she realised she would have to walk two minutes to where her car was parked. In her long silky nightgown, coat and sparkly red evening shoes. Highly inappropriate for a single young lady before lunchtime, even if her wedding was imminent.

In the end they decided to leave the car and take Dwight’s - which was only two houses away - to Killewarren.

Janet swallowed a smile as Caroline raced up the stairs in her nightgown and she brought Dwight a cup if tea while Caroline dressed. She then went upstairs and asked if Caroline needed anything. A sheepish Caroline pointed at her hair. It took Janet a good twenty minutes to get the matted tangles out of Caroline’s hair, and as their eyes met in vanity mirror, they burst out laughing.

”I’m very glad you and Dr Enys made it up” Janet said, as she worked the comb through Caroline’s tangles. 

”Oh so am I Janet” Caroline answered, her eyes of laughter. “Very, very glad...”

~~~~~

While Dwight and Caroline were working on their plan of attack, Ross and Demelza were the doing the same with Ross’s campaign.

Dwight had rung Nampara and told Demelza his dreadful news, and she had reciprocated with the awful news of George’s retaliation. The wedding postponed, they quickly realised that while normally they would each be the others’ staunchest defenders, for the moment they could not be, as each couple were dealing with their own troubles. They wished each other all the best and promised to keep in touch.

Ross had decided to hold his meeting on the street corner that morning. Nothing like striking while the iron is hot. And by refuting George’s claims so very soon after they were made, those claims would not be given time to settle. And so Ross, Demelza, Julia and Bran and David squeezed into the Poldark car and drove into Truro in a determined mood. The boys had put the call out for supporters, and they were expecting half of Sawle to turn up. 

As soon as Ross had placed his wooden box down and stood upon it, people began to materialise from seemingly out of nowhere. There was even a journalist from the Echo there, his camera slumg around his neck. Ross looked at Demelza and winked. This was good, very good.

”I stand here before you today, wishing to explain what I would do for the district, if elected. And to answer your questions. But before I do, I will address the scurrilous claims made here by George Warleggan yesterday”

The good people of Sawle indicated what they thought of George Warleggan by giving a loud “boo”.

”We never believed a word ‘e said, Cap’n Poldark” yelled one man from the back. Others nodded along in agreement.

”The idea that I would willingly, happily even, lead my men to their deaths, is outrageous! As those of you who fought in the war will know, soldiers form strong bonds with the men in their units, and I would have laid down my own life for any of my men had it been demanded of me!”

A cheer went up as the crowd continued to grow.

”And what exactly did my rival do in the war?”

”Sat behind a desk counting coin while our lads fought in France!” the same man at the back shouted, and the crowd boo’d again.

Bran dug David in the ribs and grinned. It was David’s father doing the shouting.

And with the George question addressed, Ross went on to lay put what he wanted to achieve, if elected. His ideas were met with unanimous approval, which wasn’t surprising given the people in the crowd were the ones he wished to fight for. He spoke for half an hour, and answered questions for another thirty minutes, as Demelza stood by his side holding Julia. Julia was doing sterling service for her father, as she babbled away and laughed and charmed everyone who came within three feet of her. 

Finally the crowd dissipated to reveal George and Elizabeth, who had been hiding behind a lamp post the entire time. George smiled smugly at Ross, and then could not refrain from commenting.

”What an interesting rabble of supporters you have Ross. Truly scraping the bottom of the barrel, aren’t you?”

Ross looked at George as if he were mad.

”George, allow me to aprise you of the fact that we are living in 1946, not 1746. _Every_ man and woman has the right to cast their vote for whichever candidate they wish to. It is not just the rich and landed who possess that right anymore, and each vote carries the same weight. You would do well to remember it”

Ross couldn’t understand George’s strategy here. Why appeal to just one section of the electorate? Unless he believed the “rabble” wouldn’t actually bother to vote. At any rate, if George had hope to get under his skin with his comments, he had a long way to go yet.

But George wasn’t done.

”Still, your wife came from the gutter, so it follows that you feel quite at home there” he continued, comfortable in the knowledge that this was the foolproof method of provoking Ross. It had certainly yielded results in the past.

Elizabeth gave a little smirk at that, and then studied her nails.

Demelza gasped and tried not to groan. She was not injured by George’s words - she thought far worse of him, and if she had risen from “the gutter”, it was nothing but a source of pride. However she knew from experience that if anything was going to make Ross lose his temper, it was insulting her. And today they didn’t have Dwight to calm the situation. 

Ross felt utter fury surge through him. What he would give to be able to wipe the smug smile off George’s face with his fist. But he couldn’t. If he did, it would all be caught on camera, and no doubt published in the next edition of The Echo, regardless of Demelza’s influence there. Worse that that, although he would likely win the favour of the crowd gathered here, he would likely lose the election. And all those he aimed to represent, would go unrepresented still. 

And so Ross smiled at George.

”Is that all you have in your armoury to rile me George? It’s all getting rather tired now, isn’t it? After all, you have used it so many times before. And I have never once commented on where your own wife came from, or the disappointment she must surely now feel after marrying down, as they used to call it”

George’s eyes narrowed so much that they appeared little more than slits, and his mouth quivered. Elizabeth glared at Ross with outright hostility, and took a step towards him. For a moment Ross believed that she might actually strike him, but Demelza suddenly materialised at his side and slid her arm through his, smiling serenely at Elizabeth - which absolutely infuriated her - as she led Ross away.

~~~~~

While Ross was standing on his soapbox, literally, Caroline was marching around the outside of the Green farmhouse, trailed by a very anxious Dwight. They had parked down the lane behind some shrubs, and as soon as they had seen Daphne drive off in the direction of Truro, they had made their move.

”Little did I know that when I woke this morning you were contemplating breaking into Daphne Green’s house Caroline. If we get caught...” Dwight trailed off as the consequences were too awful to put into words.

“We’re not going to get caught Dwight. We are merely searching for anything that may exonerate you. Daphne is playing dirty, which in my book gives us the right to play very dirty indeed, if required. Besides, the elusive Mr Green will be in his fields, and Daphne has gone into Truro, probably to buy another broomstick to better match her witch’s hat”

The expression on Caroline’s face indicated that her last remark had not been a joke.

She stopped by a low window and pushed the lower pane up. Happily it moved easily and with minimal noise, and she clambered inside. Dwight hesitated and then followed her, thinking he was in enough trouble already, so why not add a little breaking and entering to the mix?

They found themselves in what was obviously the master bedroom. It contained a double bed with two bedside tables and two large chests of drawers. The room also had a largish wardrobe, which Caroline immediately opened while Dwight rifled through the bedside tables. Caroline checked the pockets of the clothes in the wardrobe but found nothing of interest, besides the old cinema tickets from the night Daphne had sat behind them and breathed down their necks. Dwight found very little in one bedside table other than a pair of what he presumed were reading glasses. In the other he found several romance novels and right at the bottom of the drawer, a pile of letter tied together with a ribbon and separate photographs of two young men in uniform. He stopped for a moment and remembered that this woman had known recent tragedy. 

They moved through the house into the kitchen and searched through the kitchen cupboards, finding the usual pots and pans and food items. The most notable thing they found was a bottle of Galloway’s Rat Poison, behind the tea canister. So the Greens had a rodent problem.

The sitting room was pretty standard, with a lounge suite and low table and wireless. It did have a fine looking drinks cabinet, which was full of whiskey and gin, and some nice crystal glasses at the back, but the room held nothing of interest to Dwight and Caroline.

They searched the bathroom next, and found another bottle of rat poison right at the back of the medicine cabinet. It was hidden behind a roll of bandages and some aspirin.

Dwight frowned as a thought formed in his mind, and ran back into the bedroom, where he made a more thorough search of the bedside tables and wardrobe. The wardrobe yielded nothing, but behind the bedside table with the letters and romance novels, he found yet another bottle of rat poison, taped to the back with a spoon beside it.

He looked up as Caroline entered the bedroom.

“I think, at last, I have found the cause of Daphne’s stomach problems. And they are either self inficted, or, her husband is poisoning her, which is less likely considering where I found this”

Caroline’s eyebrows shot up in alarm, and Dwight showed her the rat poison taped to the back of the bedside table.

”Which is dreadful, of course, but now I understand why I couldn’t help her. So that’s a relief. But practically, this information is useless to me. What can I say to the medical council on Monday? Daphne Green is poisoning herself and I found this out when I broke into her house on Saturday?”

Dwight ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

”Confront her with it” Caroline said suddenly, after being shocked into silence. “This whole debacle is about Daphne wanting your attention - your love - and throwing an adult tantrum when it is taken away from her. If she were to see you face to face, if you were to appeal to her with your usual compassion, I think the odds are high that she would fold”

”That is a risky strategy my love” answered Dwight, rubbing his chin as he considered it. “But I think it’s the best one we’ve got”

~~~~~

Caroline and Dwight made their way back to Dwight’s car and climbed inside, waiting for Daphne to return home. They didn’t have to wait long. Fifteen minutes later, Daphne drove right by them, oblivious to their presence. Dwight gave her ten minutes, then steeled himself, demanded a kiss from Caroline for luck, and walked back to the house, firmly knocking on the front door. 

Daphne answered almost immediately. As soon as she saw Dwight her face fell, and he could have sworn that he saw a fleeting look of shame pass over her face. She regained her composure readily enough though and asked him what he was there for.

”I think you know, Mrs Green. May I come in?”

Daphne was clearly torn between maintaining a stern and angry demeanour, and being thrilled at the prospect of having Dwight in her house. Caroline had been right, Dwight thought. Giving this woman the attention she craved and confronting her was the way to end this whole sorry episode. Daphne curtly nodded her agreement and showed Dwight into the sitting room he had only recently vacated.

They sat down in awkward silence and then Dwight began.

”Let me begin by saying how very sorry I am if I neglected you in any way. It was most certainly not my intention to do so, but I am very grieved that you didn’t feel you could come to me and address your concerns directly”

Dwight paused, and Daphne bit her bottom lip, which now had the slightest tremor.

“I have given your complaint some thought. It has been most perplexing, and I now wonder if it something you consume that is making you ill. I need you to be completely open and honest with me. Are there any medicines you have been taking that I don’t know about?”

And Dwight gave her a look. A look which told her that he knew exactly what she had been doing to herself and why.

”Of course if that were the case, my advice would be to cease administering them immediately. I am absolutely certain that you would improve almost instantly” 

He looked at Daphne again, this time full of compassion, and asked gently “Is it the case Daphne?”

Her eyes brimmed with tears, and she nodded ever so slightly.

”Well then, let’s take these medicines right now and pour them down the sink. Life has dealt you a miserable hand Daphne, but making yourself physically ill will not make it any better”

And then, taking a risk, he added quietly 

”And neither will making unjust complaints to the medical council”

Daphne began to weep openly.

”I am so sorry Dr Enys. You have never been anything but kind to me, and I have begun to rely on you. The thought that we could no longer have our little chats filled me with panic. They have helped me through this awful time so much, and I...lost my mind a bit”

She wrung her hands and hung her head.

“I will withdraw my complaint straightaway”

Dwight gave a huge sigh of relief. He then took another risk and reached over and grasped her hand. Daphne immediately put her other hand on top of his, holding onto it for dear life as she wept. Eventually her tears ceased, and together she and Dwight retrieved all the bottles of rat poison from the house - there were others that he and Caroline hadn’t found - and tipped them out.

Dwight then suggested speaking to her husband or her sister, a clergyman or another doctor about her difficulty in coping with her grief. 

“My husband lives for the farm now” Daphne replied. “Can I not talk to you about it?”

”Given that you’ve made a complaint, even though withdrawn, it probably wouldn’t be allowed. But I can certainly refer you to another doctor at the practice. I have someone in mind already, a mother like yourself who has known loss. I think she could help you to cope much better”

Daphne agreed, and then insisted on making tea for Dwight. Dwight had no wish to stay for tea, mindful of Caroline in the car outside, who was no doubt tearing her hair out with impatience at wanting to hear what had happened. But he couldn’t help but feel pity for Daphne, especially as she had capitulated almost immediately, so he stayed for tea and chatted with her as if it were the most normal thing in the world to spend time with the woman who half an hour ago had intended to destroy his career.

~~~~~  
  
Given the success of Dwight’s talk with Daphne Green, the Enys/Penvenen wedding was back on. Caroline had her dress, Dwight had his suit, and their few guests were still available and eager to come, so as they saw it, there was no reason not to go ahead. Which was why, as soon as Dwight parked up at the front entrance of Killewarren, Caroline leapt from the car as if her hair was on fire and ran towards the house.

A bewildered Dwight yelled after her “Where’s my goodbye kiss?”

Caroline turned and laughed.

”No more kissing till after the wedding. Goodbye Dr Enys. Sleep well and I will see you tomorrow”

~~~~~

Ross and Demelza arrived back at Nampara both in a very good mood, despite their run in with George and Elizabeth. The crowd had been positive, and Ross felt that George was woefully out of touch with voters, bar the smaller faction who would always vote to maintain the status quo. He believed he had a good chance at winning the election.

Demelza put Julia down for her nap, and found Ross in his study, pouring himself a congratulatory whiskey. She smiled at him and came to sit on his knee when her sat at his desk.

”Now that you are practically a councillor elect, I fear you are too grand for a girl from the gutter” she laughed. She lowered her voice and added “Which breaks my heart, because I was hoping to make love to Councillor Poldark in the near future”

Ross lifted her and placed her on the desk in front of him.

”Is that so? Such presumption!” he remarked with a wicked grin. “Fortunately for you I happen to esteem anyone who was raised from the gutter”

He moved forward to stand between Demelza’s parted legs, and shunted her forward so she was flush against him.

”Moreover, I happen to esteem you more than anyone” he murmured, just before he kissed her. He moved one hand to the nape of her neck, and deepened the kiss, as he removed her blouse from the waistband of her skirt with the other.

”I count myself lucky then” Demelza whispered back as she unbuttoned Ross’s shirt. “But tell me, what am I to call you now?”

Ross paused before resuming his exploration of her clothing.

“I believe it premature to call me Councillor Poldark. The election is on Tuesday and anything could happen before then. But I do think my chances are good” 

By now he had removed Demelza’s blouse and was making swift work of the silk lingerie underneath.

“Real stockings today?” he commented, briefly diverted, as his hand journeyed up Demelza’s thigh under her skirt.

”Indeed. And I agree. I think your chances are very very good...” and she gasped as Ross found her silk underwear and caressed what lay beneath.

Ross’s eyes burned into hers as he answered with difficulty, his mind most definitely now elsewhere,

“In answer to your question, you may call me whatever you wish..”

And finally all conversation was forgotten, as urgency took over and they desperately made love on Ross’s desk. 

~~~~~

Sunday morning dawned cold but bright. The wedding was set for one o’clock, and Caroline was woken by Janet with a cup of tea and a happy smile at nine. Demelza was due at twelve to help her dress, and calm any nerves. Dwight was due at the same time, and he was to dress in her late uncle’s study downstairs. It was soon to be his study at Caroline’s insistence. He had suggested that another room might be more appropriate, had not wanted to remove all signs of Ray Penvenen from the house. Caroline had replied that they were to live in a house, not a museum, and it was only right that he, as the man of the house, should take the room as his study.

The morning went slowly, and Caroline’s nerves built. Surely nothing could go wrong at this late stage? She was very much reassured when she saw Dwight’s car drive through the gate, from her bedroom window. He was here. She put her hand to her chest to calm her rapidly beating heart. She did not care what happened now. The flowers could wilt, her hair could misbehave, her dress could tear - it would not matter, because Dwight was there and they would get married that day as planned. 

Demelza arrived soon after, looking very stylish in her deep blue fitted dress which accentuated her curves, and her matching hat. Caroline loved that colour on her and told her so. 

“Well, as I am the wife of a soon to be council member - hopefully - I must look the part” Demelza replied as she began the long task of buttoning the back of Caroline’s dress.

“Are you nervous? Not about the wedding. About the marriage”

“No. Now that we are here, I just want to get on with it. I am excited. I want to find out all Dwight’s little quirks, the things that you only find out from living with someone. God knows, the poor man is about to find out mine. But I believe we will do well together. Now that you’ve sorted out our communication issues...we are very fortunate to have our own personal agony aunt”

Demelza laughed. “I know you will be very happy together. Dwight is a giant among men. You have chosen a man of wisdom, integrity and compassion. He has chosen a woman of intelligence and wit and one with a huge heart, even if she does try to keep it hidden. You will do very well together”

She fastened the last button, and turned Caroline to face her. Caroline’s dress was made of white silk, elegant and sleek and so very her.

“Beautiful. Dwight will be quite overcome when he sees you. Now...”

She placed the veil on Caroline’s head, and gave her a hug.

”You have our very best wishes. We wish you a lifetime of love, joy and laughter. All those fears you have of losing those you love the most are about to be shattered. You will soon know the joy of having your best friend and lover by your side forever, and I couldn’t be more thrilled for you”

Caroline’s eyes fill with tears, and Demelza quickly dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief lest she ruin her eye make up.

”Thank you Dem” Caroline replied emotionally. “If I hadn’t pulled over that day to help you change your tyre, I don’t think I would be here now. I don’t think I could have risked my heart without you. You are a formidable woman and a formidable friend and I love you”

Caroline hugged her tightly and Demelza’s own eyes suddenly filled. 

“We have had some adventures together, you and I. With many more to come no doubt” Demelza dabbed at her own eyes with a handkerchief. “Now, let’s get downstairs and get you married”

~~~~~

In the study downstairs Dwight was pacing. Like Caroline, he just wanted the ceremony over, was anxious that nothing go wrong, that nothing happen to prevent it. There was a gentle knock on the door, and Ross stuck his head in.

”You’re all ready? You don’t need me to straighten your tie or button your cuff links?” 

“I am more than ready Ross. I can’t quite believe I’m standing here about to get married after all that’s happened, and that Caroline is actually going to go through with it, but I am rearing to go”

Ross frowned. “You don’t have doubts that Caroline will jilt you?”

”No I don’t. She would never do that. Not now” He smiled briefly, remembering her the previous morning in his bed. “I meant I can’t quite believe that she agreed to marry me in the first place, given her “must remain detached from intimate relationships” stance”

Ross grinned.

”Ah. Well, you blasted that stance to smithereens with your boyish good looks and your dazzling bedside manner no doubt”

”No doubt” Dwight chuckled.

Ross grew serious. “I just wanted to say “all the best” and wish you every happiness. Caroline will keep you on your toes, which is why you love her, I believe. And she will be fiercely loyal. You have both chosen well for yourselves”

Ross shook Dwight’s hand firmly.

”Good luck, my friend”

”Thank you Ross. You have been the one constant in my life over the years - bar medicine - and I value your good opinion over almost everyone else’s. Apart from Demelza, of course!”

”Of course! I cannot compete with the “Sage of Nampara” after all. I couldn’t have chosen a better wife myself. I have made some questionable decisions in my life, mostly in my youth, but marrying Demelza was the most intelligent thing I have ever done. I would be lost without her. I am sure you will come to believe the same about Caroline”

Dwight smiled and nodded, acknowledging the truth of Ross’s words.

“Now, as you are more than ready, let’s head across to the chapel and wait there” Ross finished and slapped Dwight on the back. “Although knowing Caroline, you may have a long wait”

~~~~~

The chapel at Killewarren was charming all on it’s own, but today it was even more so. Janet had taken advantage of the magnificent gardens at the house, and the chapel was decorated with white flowers. Winter honeysuckle and snowdrops clung to the ends of the pews and winter clematis hung from the walls. 

Douglas and Millie sat in the front pew on the bride’s side and Ross, Demelza and Julia on the groom’s for the sake of balance. Killewarren’s staff sat on the other pews, excited to see Caroline get married, and to welcome Dwight, who was universally liked, to the household. Dwight stood at the front of the church, exchanging a few words with the vicar as he waited on his bride. Caroline was late by seventeen minutes, which was quite deliberate - she had been ready a full half hour before she was meant to appear at the chapel. She wouldn’t be Caroline Penvenen if she had been on time though, and she knew that Dwight wasn’t expecting a punctual bride.

Before she began her walk down the short aisle, a lump formed in her throat as she thought of her uncle. She knew that after some initial misgivings over Dwight’s lack of grand estate, Ray would have adored him, and she would have loved him to walk her down the aisle. It wasn’t to be though, and she just hoped that wherever Ray was now, he was looking down on her and wishing her well.

So Caroline made a solitary walk to Dwight, knowing that she would be solitary no longer after the ceremony. Dwight’s eyes filled with tears when he saw her, as he had known they would. Caroline too was overcome with emotion, and Demelza was not to be outdone on that score, but had come prepared and produced yet another handkerchief from her handbag.

The ceremony was brief, heartfelt and poignant. In fifteen minutes, they were announced as Dr and Mrs Enys. Dr and Mrs Enys proceeded back down the aisle and out of the chapel in a most dignified manner, but once outside, Dwight lifted Caroline off her feet in triumph and kissed her at length. The weather played it’s part and the winter sun beamed down on them, making Caroline appear quite angelic as it formed a halo on her white veil. Demelza told her that it was her uncle shining down his happiness for her, which made Caroline sob, albeit for a very happy reason.

”I apologise for my wife Caroline” said Ross cheerfully. “I assure you she doesn’t usually make the bride cry at weddings we attend. Only, it seems, at the weddings of those that mean the most to us”

Demelza gave him a gentle shove, as she wiped her own eyes.

”And why wouldn’t Caroline want to hear that her uncle is looking down on her? Today is the happiest day of her life after all”

”Yes I can see that” observed Ross dryly as Caroline and Demelza both took a shoulder and wept all over a bemused Dwight. 

~~~~~

After the sumptuous wedding breakfast had been eaten, and Julia and Mille had fallen asleep next to Horace, and the few guests had left, Dwight was determined to literally sweep Caroline off her feet and carry her up the stairs to their bedroom. A feat easier said than done. The staircase was rather narrow and Dwight was in danger of Caroline hitting her head on the wall as they climbed the stairs. After a few attempts and a lot of laughter, they succeeded. Dwight carried her into the bedroom and lay her gently on the bed, slightly out of breath.

”My first success as a husband has been managing to carry you upstairs without killing you” he told Caroline. “A most auspicious start to our life together, don’t you think?”

“Most auspicious Dr Enys” agreed Caroline. “Now come here and ravish me. Now we are married I am determined to fulfill the role of demanding wife”

Dwight grinned down at her.

”In this particular facet of our marriage, the more demanding the wife, the happier the husband. So demand away”

And then he closed the curtains of the four poster bed, and leaned down and kissed her. Caroline pulled him down to her by his tie and then undid it, throwing it down the end of the bed. The rest of their clothes were soon frantically discarded, although the buttons on Caroline's dress proved quite the challenge for Dwight - "my last battle field surgery was childs' play compared to this Caroline" - and they lost themselves in each other until the birds announced the dawning of the new day. 


	19. There’s None So Blind As Those Who Will Not See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The election finally takes place and the Poldarks host the Enyses for an eventful supper.

The day of the council election dawned cold and overcast, with a damp mist that lingered and turned into sporadic drizzle. Not exactly a great inducement for people to hurry out of the house to go and vote for their local council. Weather cannot stand in the way of democracy however, at least not in Cornwall in late 1946, and Ross and Demelza were up early to go and cast their votes. 

They drove into Truro to a busy polling booth, thinking that people may still be swayed into voting for Ross if they actually saw him. They waited for Dwight and Caroline who planned to vote and then leave for their honeymoon. The Enyses planned a fortnight in a cottage in the Lake District. It may have been winter, and a harsh one at that, but all the newlyweds required in a honeymoon destination was a beautiful view and a place where they would be alone together and undisturbed. 

Ross and Demelza met a bleary eyed Dwight and Caroline just after nine in the morning, and cast their votes, along with several others who similarly wanted to vote and then get on with their day. Ross was met with smiles of encouragement and the occasional “Good Luck Captain Poldark”, and was feeling optimistic about his prospects. Their votes cast, Dwight and Caroline wished Ross the very best of luck and bid both Poldarks farewell with hugs and kisses before beginning their long journey north.

Ross and Demelza had no desire to stay around longer than necessary, and soon made their way back to their car, passing George and Elizabeth as they did so. George had an entourage with him as he headed towards the polling booth. Elizabeth clung to his arm, and several well to do admirers followed along behind. He also had the photographer from The Echo in tow, no doubt to take a shot of the historic moment George placed his vote in the box. He appeared highly confident, and smiled at all those he passed, even those who, on any other day, he would have sneered at.

The two men nodded curtly at each other as they passed, but Elizabeth looked in another direction entirely, refusing to meet the eye of either Ross or Demelza. Demelza sighed. Did the high and mighty Mr and Mrs Warleggan not get tired of holding such a severe grudge, or of playing the part of wealthy landowners who were so much better than everyone else? She knew she was tired of being on the receiving end of such a grudge, and it wasn’t because of any hurt feelings. It just took up too much time and energy. She would be pleased when the election was over, and they had a result either way. 

And so began a long wait for the polls to close and the votes to be counted. The polls closed at 7pm, and a result was expected by 9pm. Ross spent the day at work on the farm and pushed himself hard enough that he managed to be distracted. Demelza had decided to start Julia on solids that week, and spent the first half of her day cooking up vegetables and working them into a puree. The next part of her day was spent cleaning Julia’s face and her own clothing as Julia had clearly decided that puréed vegetables were incredibly inferior to her mother’s milk - I mean, what on earth was her mother thinking? - and she continuously spat all her food out. Just when Demelza thought she had won, and the food stayed in Julia’s wee mouth for more than a few seconds, Julia eyed her mother and furiously spat it all out once more. Demelza kept her temper but could be heard to mutter several comments about her daughter inheriting her father’s obstinate and pig headed nature.

At any rate, it made the day pass quickly, and before they knew it, the Poldarks were back in Truro, awaiting the announcement of the results. Ross and George stood shoulder to shoulder as the results were announced. George had not lost his air of confidence and Ross wondered whether he himself was deluded in thinking he had a good chance at winning. George’s air of entitlement was so convincing that when the results were read out, Ross thought he had heard wrong.

George Warleggan 1321

Ross Poldark 2175

The other candidates vote tallies did not break a thousand each, and so the convenor of elections duly announced the following.

”I hereby declare Captain Ross Poldark of Nampara elected to sit on Truro Council” 

It was the expression on George’s face that convinced Ross that he had won. That and Demelza flinging herself into his arms, Julia and all. George looked outraged, in utter disbelief and his chin gave a mighty wobble before he thrust his hand out at Ross, barked “Congratulations” at him and stalked off to find Elizabeth, who now had the role of placating him and telling him that the citizens of Truro were total imbeciles who didn’t deserve him anyway.

“Congratulations Councillor Poldark. It wasn’t even close! A practical landslide!” murmured Demelza in Ross’s ear, kissing him quickly before he was ushered away to say a few words to those in the hall and to The Echo. He told all those assembled there that he was extremely grateful to have won, and that he would not let the voters down. And that now, the hard work began.

They didn’t arrive home until after eleven, and Demelza transferred a blissfully sleeping Julia into her cot. Demelza had breastfed Julia in the darkened car before leaving Truro, and she could have sworn that she had seen a look of triumph pass over Julia’s wee face just before she had latched on to Demelza’s breast. In any case, Julia transformed into the perfect baby as soon as she tasted her mother’s milk, and she smiled and babbled and giggled before falling asleep.

”Mark my words Ross Poldark. Your daughter is going to lead us a merry dance when she is older” Demelza informed her newly elected husband as they prepared for bed. “So I need you to be strong and not let her wind you round her little finger”

Ross scoffed at the thought as he climbed into bed.

”As if I would” he replied, but his protest didn’t ring true even to his ears.

Demelza looked at him sternly. “It’s as well you didn’t use that tone while you were campaigning Councillor. Because it is not at all convincing”

She climbed in beside him, and lay her head on his chest.

“George looked truly astonished when the election results were read out” she remarked. “He seemed to have his head in the sand, as if he really hadn’t seen that people were supporting you”

”I think George’s head was inserted up another part of his anatomy” Ross responded as he took her hand and kissed it, “but I take your point”

”Things are changing” Demelza said, yawning. “You a councillor now, Dwight and Caroline married. Dwight has a new job. Me an agony aunt - which reminds me that I have a load of new letters to read through tomorrow - we are making a good life for ourselves”

“We are indeed” Ross agreed as he inclined his head to kiss her. “And now the hard work begins for me. Persuading the other councillors that my policies are the right ones. I may wait a day or so before I bang my first heads together though. I wouldn’t want to the council to think I’m an upstart right off the bat”

”No much better to let them find out on your second day” Demelza replied, rolling her eyes. “What am I to do with you Ross?”

“Well, I believe just the other day you were wanting to make love to Councillor Poldark. And it would be my pleasure” - and Ross emphasised the word “pleasure” with molten eyes and a velvet tone - “to grant you that wish in my first act as a councillor”

“Well I do like a politician who makes good on his promises” answered Demelza in a whisper, as they slid further under the sheets together.

Over breakfast the next morning Demelza told Ross that she had been very impressed with his first act as councillor, and it was surely a shame that she was the only one who would ever know what a truly spectacular beginning he had had. And that she hoped he had started as he meant to go on.

Ross smiled smugly. 

“Oh I have only just begun”.

* * *

Six weeks after the election the redecoration of Killewarren was in full swing. The small parlour, Dwight’s study and the master bedroom were all getting new paint, curtains and some new items of furniture. The kitchen was also getting upgraded and Mrs Bridges, although displeased with the disruption to her workplace, was delighted with the new gadgets the kitchen had acquired.

Dwight and Caroline had returned from an idyllic honeymoon, happy and eager to adjust to married life together. Dwight had exuberantly thrown himself into his new work at the infirmary but so far the hours he worked were not unreasonable, and he just as exuberantly got into his car at the end of each work day to come home to his new wife.

His new wife was in full control of the redecoration process, down to every last detail, although Dwight had chosen the furnishings for his study, and had been consulted on every aspect of their new bedroom. Even when he didn’t really care.

_”Which do you prefer Dwight? Snow white or ivory for our sheets?”  
_

_Caroline thrust the linen samples under his nose as Dwight attempted to read the newspaper in the small parlour._

_”I think I prefer snow white. It’s classic and elegant and the ivory has a tinge of yellow about it. Although it is warmer. What do you think?” Caroline asked, screwing up her nose as she considered each option._

_Dwight put down the newspaper and grinned at her, bewildered._

_”They’re sheets Caroline. I really don’t have an opinion. As long as you are in them next to me, I don’t care”_

_And he disappeared behind his newspaper._

_”Dwight. You are fastidious in your work, so surely you know that if you are fastidious in the little things, the big things will all fall into place”_

_”Absolutely. I completely agree. But they’re sheets. And I just don’t care” his muffled voice said from behind the newspaper._

_Caroline put the sheets down, snatched the newspaper from his hands and threw herself into his lap._

_”This will never do!” she wailed. “We have been married six weeks and already you find the newspaper more interesting than me! Where have I gone wrong?”_

_Dwight laughed at her, and put his arms around her._

_”I do not find the newspaper more interesting than you. At all. I do find the newspaper more interesting than sheets, however”_

_”More fool you. You will be staring at those sheets for years to come as you make love to me, so you should take an interest”_

_”Caroline, let me assure you that the colour of our sheets will be the very last thing on my mind as I make love to you”_

_”Oh?” she breathed, biting her bottom lip coyly and winding a strand of hair around her finger._

_”The ONLY thing I think about as I make love to you, is you. And how I love the vulnerable expression in your beautiful eyes as you make love to me. How I love your golden curls, your pink lips, how making love to you is such an unbelievably wondrous experience that I will never ever take for granted”_

_He kissed her softly. And then he grinned._

_”But if you want me to think about the sheets instead, I will endeavour to do that”_

_Caroline, for once in her life had no response, and Dwight burst out laughing, knowing that he had bested her. He kissed her as she sat on her lap, and she kissed him back so hotly that regardless of the painters traipsing the hallway outside, they forgot everything and urgently made love on the armchair in front of the fire._

_Caroline never asked Dwight's opinion on sheets again._

_~~~~~_

The house had been full of paint fumes for a week, and it was beginning to make Caroline feel quite ill, regardless of how many walks she took in the garden. Demelza kindly invited the Enyses for supper in a bid to get Caroline out of the house. She had been feeling a little flat since the election, and unusually tired, but she nevertheless made her famous stew, and was looking forward to a night with her best friends, hoping it may give her low mood a boost.

The evening began well, with Ross and Dwight in high spirits, which was unremarkable given their recent good fortune. Their wives however, had been much more subdued. Caroline especially had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout supper, had only managed half a plate of stew and her complexion had lost all colour.

“Are you quite well, my love?” asked Dwight, frowning in concern as he took in her half full plate and her unusual demeanour.

Caroline forced a smile, despite feeling quite wretched.

”Quite well. It’s the paint fumes. They linger...”

Caroline never finished her sentence. She suddenly stood up and bolted out the back door, where she proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach onto the back door step.

The remaining three watched in alarm, before Demelza rushed out the door after her. She was absolutely mortified fearing she had given Caroline food poisoning. Demelza patted Caroline’s shoulder as her vomiting finally ceased and she tried to regain her breath.

“I am so sorry Caroline! The meat must have gone bad, but I can’t understand it. It looked and smelled perfectly fine, and I cooked it thoroughly...” Demelza said, highly apologetic and extremely confused. 

Caroline managed a small smile for her, and told her she was quite certain that her unsettled stomach was the result of a week’s worth of paint fumes in a house which was difficult to air out. They went back inside and sat down with their anxious husbands, who had been debating whether to join their wives outside, or stay put.

Ross looked at Dwight, perplexed. “My stomach is fine. Just dandy, in fact. Yours?”

”Also dandy. It can’t be the stew Demelza...”

But then Demelza made Dwight a liar, as to her shock, her own stomach began to rebel and she bolted from the room. She also emptied the contents of her stomach on the doorstep, this time with Caroline in hot pursuit. Caroline, not to be outdone, was sick a second time.

”It’s either my stew or I have suddenly developed a weak stomach. Perhaps your vomiting set my stomach off” Demelza finally said when their stomachs had eventually settled, although when she thought about it, she had felt a little queasy earlier in the day.

Inside, Dwight and Ross looked at each other in alarm and then confusion. 

”So this is a particular kind of food poisoning that only affects women?” Ross asked doubtfully, his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Dwight’s mind began to tick over. In the six weeks since they had been married, as far as he could remember, Caroline had not had her monthy cycle. As they were newlyweds, and very enthusiastic newlyweds, they were very active in the bedroom. One Sunday they had not even got out of bed, pleading colds to Janet, who contained a smirk - barely. The point was, if Caroline had had her monthly cycle, he would have known.

Dwight excused himself and got up and went outside to Caroline. He looked Demelza over, and satisfied that she was not going to keel over just yet, led an apprehensive Caroline by the hand into the sitting room. He gave her his handkerchief to wipe her mouth, and fetched her a glass of water. Dwight sat her down in an armchair, and crouched down on his haunches in front of her, taking both her hands in his.

”My love, since we have been married, have you had your monthly cycle?” he asked her gently, wanting confirmation.

Caroline shook her head slowly.

”Have you noticed any changes in your body?”

Caroline chewed her lip for a bit and then reluctantly admitted,

“I lost my waist almost immediately after our wedding and I have been getting up multiple times in the night to use the loo. I am tired constantly and feel nauseous most days lately”

Dwight let out a deep breath and peered into her face. 

”You, my love, are pregnant” he said confidently, although quite stunned.

”I know” she responded quietly.

”Why on earth didn’t you tell me?” Dwight asked her. He desperately wanted a family. But so soon?

”Because I needed time to get my head around it. I am not unhappy about it. I do want children Dwight, although the newborn baby part scares me a little. I want a sibling of sorts for Millie, and I love the idea of a little Dwight running around Killewarren. I just didn’t think it would happen so soon. I wanted time to enjoy the two of us, for us to find our feet as a married couple. For you to look at me only as your wife for a bit, before you also look at me as a mother. Can you understand that?”

Dwight leaned forward and kissed her gently.

”I absolutely understand that. I didn’t expect this so soon either. But I think we have done very well together in our first six weeks of marriage - it has been blissful. We have another seven months or so to concentrate on each other, and then we will have our own little miracle”

Dwight paused and brushed Caroline’s cheek with back of his hand.

“It will all work out my love. I promise you”

”I just feel so out of my depth. I missed the pregnancy and newborn baby part with Millie, obviously”

”I will be with you every step on that journey. Now...a smile perhaps? Are you not even a little bit excited?”

Caroline managed to produce a smile for him.

”I am. I have a picture in my head of a little boy, aged about three, with a waistcoat and a stethoscope around his neck. And a very earnest expression. That makes me excited. Although I would welcome a little girl with a stethoscope and that same earnest expression. What I am really saying is that I want a little you”

”Funny you should say that because I want a little Caroline, God help me” Dwight purred at her, pulling her up out of the chair and into his arms as he pictured a golden haired child sitting on his knee as he read to her and her mother surreptitiously fed her sweets. 

“Well then, Dr Enys, it seems one of us is bound to be disappointed” Caroline told him sorrowfully.

”Not necessarily. Our child may turn out to be a delightful mix of us both. I must admit that I have not the slightest clue what sort of disposition such a child would possess, but we may be about to find out!”

The two of them made their way back to the dining table to Ross and Demelza, who had returned from outside, but still gave the appearance of being unwell.

Dwight would get to her in a moment, but first he looked at Caroline pointedly. She began

“It seems that Dwight and I are about to produce an Enys/Penvenen offshoot. Which is both thrilling and terrifying at the same time, and I shall need all your advice Demelza. Ross, if you play your cards right, you may win the role of Godfather. Demelza automatically qualifies”

”Naturally” said Ross, before kissing Caroline’s cheek and slapping Dwight on the back repeatedly. 

”Congratulations! Well done!” 

Dwight blushed and Demelza pushed Ross out of the way and hugged the expectant father. She turned to Caroline and hugged her tightly, before telling her that she was to come to her with any questions she had that Dwight couldn’t answer, as he knew all the theory, whereas she had all the practice.

Dwight then turned his professional attention to Demelza. He told her he would like to ask her some questions, but they could do it just the two of them if she wished. Demelza shook her head, indicating that he should go ahead and ask. She didn’t think one upset stomach would lead to anything she would wish to keep to herself.

”And how are you Demelza?” Dwight looked at her in concern, hesitated, and then asked gently,

”Is it possible you could also be pregnant? Or did your stomach just decide to keep Caroline’s company? Have you any other symptoms?”

”Pregnant?” Demelza said in surprise, at the same time as Ross’s eyebrows shot up.

She was then quiet as she considered how she had been feeling recently. Uncommonly tired, out of sorts. When she thought on it, her breasts were heavy and tender and she had been craving pickled onions. And chocolate. She was visiting the loo more than usual. She gasped as the truth hit her. She was indeed pregnant.

She was shocked, and yet it seemed so obvious now. Demelza had ruled out pregnancy as the reason for her fatigue as she was still breastfeeding Julia, and had believed along with many other women that breastfeeding prevented pregnancy. And yet now she thought about it, the familiar signs had been there all along. She sat in shock as the reality sunk in.

She would have two children under two. How would she cope? And yet, what great friends they would be. And to be pregnant at the same time as Caroline was wonderful.

Demelza quietly listed all her symptoms.

”It all makes so much sense now. Ross, you are to be a Daddy all over again”

Ross was as stunned as Dwight had been, and just as pleased. He sat in his chair quietly shocked, and then a slow smile spread over his face. 

Dwight and Caroline congratulated them both with a fresh round of hugs and kisses and a very long handshake between Ross and Dwight, and went into the sitting room to let the news of Poldark baby number two sink in privately.

Ross pulled Demelza down on his knee.

”I am just as happy as I was the first time you told me this news Dem” he told her. “A brother or sister for Julia! Another step on the way to building the great Poldark dynasty!”

Demelza looked at him to make sure he was joking. 

“Steady on there soldier. One baby at a time”

She gave a laugh.

”And some dynasty so far. You, me, Julia and a coop full of chickens. But I am pleased too. Julia and the new baby will be close in age, and I always wanted that for our children. Life is about to become even busier, but somehow we will manage. We always do”

They fell silent awhile, content just to hold each other as they contemplated the new addition to their family, before Demelza suddenly remarked,

”And this time, I would like to give birth either at home, or in a hospital. No roadside delivery. Please arrange it so. And no driving like a lunatic!”

”I promise I will do my utmost to get you to hospital on time. I would like to say I will not drive like a lunatic, but I know you wouldn’t want me to lie to you”

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

”So perhaps a home birth would be preferable”

Demelza laughed at him, and then tousled his hair and kissed him. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. You are a goose Ross Poldark. But you are my goose and I love you very very much”

~~~~~  
  


After the very eventful supper, the men retired into Ross’s study with a bottle of whiskey, while Demelza grated some ginger into her teapot and brewed some ginger tea to help settle their stomachs.

”Can you imagine what they are saying to each other in the study?” Demelza asked with a smile, settling down at the table and wrapping her cardigan around herself.

“I imagine a lot of self congratulation. More slapping of backs. Remarks about strong Cornish men” laughed Caroline, after sipping her tea.

”Oh they will be so pleased with themselves” continued Demelza. “You do realise Dwight is going to smother you now Caroline? He won’t be able to help himself”

”I am a newlywed, so he can smother away. At least for a little while. Then we shall have to have words. Did Ross smother you?”

Demelza laughed.

”Ross loved me pregnant the first time. Initially he thought I might break if he so much as touched me, but as time went on and I didn’t break, he grew more confident. He loved the fact that I had a whole other life inside me. He was fascinated by the whole process, and would just sit and look at me as if I were the most marvellous thing”

”You _are_ the most marvellous thing Demelza” Caroline told her warmly, and winked.

~~~~~  
  


Dwight and Ross were seated in two armchairs in front of the fire, legs extended in front of them, looking the epitome of comfort and relaxation. They didn’t speak for a good five minutes, just stared absently into the flames as they both came to terms with their wives’ pregnancies.

”Well, how virile are we?” asked Ross finally, when he met Dwight’s eye. “You make your wife pregnant practically on your wedding night, and I make my wife pregnant while she is breastfeeding. Which she told me couldn’t happen”

Ross emptied his glass and then swallowed a smile.

“Yet again, it took Ross Poldark to shatter widely held societal beliefs”

Dwight burst out laughing, and Ross joined in.

”It’s not common, but obviously it does happen” replied Dwight. “But where a man of decisive action like yourself is involved, then clearly it’s all the more likely” he finished dryly, with a wink.

”Still it’s nice for Demelza to have Caroline pregnant with her this time. We can marry the babies to each other when they’re older, and then we’ll have the same grandchildren” Ross mused.

Dwight turned white.

“I’m just imagining a child with the blood of both Ross Poldark and Caroline Penvenen running through it’s veins. It’s a frightening thought”

Ross looked at him, highly amused.

“As someone who has grave doubts about the blood running in our Poldark and Penvenen veins, have you ever stopped to think why one of us is your best friend and the other your wife? You love our headstrong and irreverent natures, just admit it”

Dwight had no answer to that as Ross’s point was well made.

Ross chuckled at Dwight’s indignant expression, and continued on

“But what fun this grandchild would be! The life and soul of every party...”

”Involved in every dubious scheme going and causing every argument more like...” Dwight immediately replied. 

“Turning down invitations left right and centre because they are so popular. A thrillseeker..."Ross continued, pouring more whiskey.

”This child should NEVER drive a car...” Dwight remarked firmly.

”Solving the problems of the world with their huge intelligence and shrewd acumen” Ross added.

”I give you that. The child would be frighteningly intelligent” Dwight smiled. “When you add my and Demelza’s blood of course “

Ross laughed.

”Well, when taking into account you and Demelza, this grandchild of ours would truly solve the problems of the world. After considering said problems from every angle and listening to everyone talk about their feelings, and performing controlled experiments and analysing data, and then becoming emotional and shedding some tears” 

They both laughed.

”This grandchild of ours as we describe him is going to be exhausted Ross” Dwight said before he took a gulp of whiskey. “He or she will need the probably greatly differing advice of two grandfathers to simply weather the storms of life"

Ross laughed again and nodded in agreement.

”Wouldn’t it be something though Dwight? To have a grandchild in common, for you and Caroline and Demelza and I to become family officially?”

“It would indeed my friend. It would indeed” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter brings this story to a close, at least for now.


	20. A Fitting End...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter so of course there must be a time jump: Ross and Dwight go to France while heavily pregnant Demelza and Caroline sit at home and fume.
> 
> NB Apologies, as this is long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Poldark s5 I had hoped to see Ross and Dwight go to France leaving Demelza and Caroline behind to grumble about their absent husbands. And babies, babies, babies! Obviously the writer, in her *great wisdom* decided against including this storyline, so I have written just a little (within my context) of what I would have liked to see.

"Well here we sit, nine months pregnant " said Demelza gloomily. "Alone. Abandoned"

Demelza Poldark and Caroline Enys sat at the kitchen table at Nampara, sipping tea and tucking into scones, raspberry jam and clotted cream. As Caroline had said, they had to take their pleasure where they found it of late. The sitting room armchairs would have been more comfortable but then they would have faced the near impossible task of getting out of them, with neither of them able to help the other.

The two women had found solace in each other’s company with their husbands absent, with Caroline routinely visiting Nampara most days, sometimes with Millie, sometimes alone. In any case, each woman declared that she couldn’t imagine getting along without the other in ordinary times, but in these days of “abandonment”, their friendship had proved essential for keeping their spirits up and their tempers in check.

"I thank my lucky stars for you Demelza " said Caroline, her mouth full of scone and her nose decorated with a spot of cream.

"And I you Caroline" replied Demelza, as she polished off her own scone and spread jam over another. And she then added, not for the first time, with feeling "I could crown Ross". 

"And me Dwight. You know some part of me wants to go into labour and give birth before they come home from France. The disappointment and guilt at missing the birth would haunt Dwight forever. But in reality I am terrified that he won't make it back in time, and I desperately want him by my side, if not actually delivering our baby. And in all honesty I would hate him to miss the birth of his first child”

Caroline placed her hands on her large belly, and rubbed it as if for luck, and doing so would bring the baby’s father home in time. She continued with reluctance,

"I suppose we have to give them credit for some inspired thinking. To come up with a semi plausible explanation...”

"Heavy emphasis on the "semi" Caroline" interrupted Demelza, just before she decided that her scone needed another dollop of cream.

"as to why it was _imperative_ that they go to France together. I will never forget the feigned reluctance on their faces as they told us. When we knew inside they were jumping up and down in glee at going on an adventure together"

Demelza nodded enthusiastically in agreement. 

"A fact finding mission on how the French are rebuilding their hospitals, with Dwight Enys there on the bombed infirmary's behalf to see if he can learn anything of use in their own rebuild efforts?" Caroline said sceptically.

Demelza continued the thought, with more than a little sarcasm.

”With an extra inducement provided by the army - one of our spies, presumed dead in the war, is said to have been spotted in France. Could Captain Poldark - as Captain Poldark is clearly the only man in the entire British Isles able to do this - possibly go and find and retrieve him?" 

"And these missions must take place at the same time. In each other's company. For back up" Caroline finished as she rolled her eyes. 

Demelza’s own eyes rolled in support.

"I should have written myself a letter. "Dear Grace, my husband has gone on an overseas adventure with his best friend. How do I entice him home?" Although what I would have answered, I don’t know. If I can’t can’t entice him home at nine months pregnant, then there’s no hope for me”

”Or me” Caroline sighed, and pushed the plate of baking towards her friend. “Have another scone”

”We’ll be back before you know it, they said. Two weeks absolute tops they said. Just how naive do they think we are? Six weeks later and where are they?” Demelza asked, waving her arms around to make her point.

”Having a marvellous time sleeping in barns in rural France, surrounded by onions and wine barrels. Filthy dirty, smelly, making fire without flint and pretending they are in the “Boy’s Own” Annual 1947. All the while getting by on schoolboy French”

The corner of Demelza’s mouth began to twitch and Caroline failed to stop her own smirk. The next thing they knew they were both laughing hysterically, holding their baby bellies and desperately trying not to go into labour. 

~~~~~

Dwight tapped his fingers on the table of the cafe, and sighed. He had greatly enjoyed the first few weeks of his adventure with Ross. The unpredictable nature of Ross’s mission had been great fun at first and the resulting camaraderie he would always remember. But what had started out as a bit of a lark had now turned into a seemingly never ending game of cat and mouse with an English spy who did not want to be found, let alone return home. Which raised a huge amount of questions as to why not, but those questions were not for Ross or Dwight to worry about. Ross’s instructions had been only to locate him, and bring him home so the information he had collected during the war could be documented. But that was not proving easy.

Dwight sighed again and tried to tamp down his rising anxiety.

"Do you have to be so antsy Dwight? Give it a rest. It's beginning to wear on me” Ross asked in frustration.

Dwight glared at him.

"I have good reason to be antsy Ross. My wife is due to give birth any day now. She could be in labour as I speak - as could Demelza - and I am sat here with you waiting for the most elusive man on the planet to appear. He is so elusive in fact, that I am not certain that he actually exists”

He ran his hand through his filthy hair, and added furiously 

"If Caroline has the baby without me, I may as well just stay here. I will never forgive myself and neither will she. You know how apprehensive she is about the birth, and I vowed to her that I would be with her every step of the way. Nine months married and I’m already breaking my promises”

He looked at Ross, angry with himself, angry with Ross, angry with the whole situation.

"Stop working yourself up Dwight. You spoke to Caroline three days ago. Yes, her tone was a little chilly, but, and it’s an important but, she hadn't had so much as a twinge. And first babies are often late"

"Well how blessed am I to have a medical expert in tow” Dwight responded with a scowl. “And a _little_ chilly? Her voice had enough ice in it to sink the Titanic!”

"Sarcasm does not become you Dwight. “Rupert” the spy will show this time. I can feel it. And then we're off home"

"How can you not be worried about Demelza Ross?" Dwight asked incredulously.

"Because I have faith that we will get home as soon as Rupert shows. Because I have faith in Demelza. After giving birth on the side of the road last time, I have no doubt she can cope with anything. Because when I get home she will likely crown me, and that will be the end of it. One swift clip to the back of my head and it will all be over"

"Just because Demelza CAN cope with anything doesn't mean she should have to" Dwight stated pointedly.

”Don’t Dwight” Ross replied quietly, and shook his head. Which was the first sign that he actually agreed with what Dwight had said, and that he was not as confident with their prospects as he would previously have had him believe. In this instance, at least. A look of worry briefly passed over his face.

”I have to believe we will get home in time because the alternative is too awful to contemplate. You think I want to miss the birth of my child and let Demelza down? Moreover I miss her and Julia very very much. I am as eager as you are to leave. But I can’t allow myself to think on it because then I will be distracted by it, and apart from then appearing as woebegone as you, I will miss our man. Besides it’s not my fault our spy is proving so elusive. And orders are orders”

Dwight inclined his head in acknowledgement of Ross’s words. 

And then Ross recovered himself and continued, as if he were reciting a mantra,

"I have total faith in my ability to get us home within the next 24 hours. We will make it happen. We have to. So stop worrying yourself into an early grave and open your eyes and ears and stay alert. The sooner we collar him, the sooner we’re home”

Dwight acknowledged the truth in that and looked around the cafe. 

“Where is he then? We were reliably - you said - informed that Rupert the spy has a weakness for this cafe’s pastries, and one of the waitresses. Not necessarily in that order. Not much of a weakness though, if he hasn’t shown his face for the past week, in my opinion” 

“Perhaps he’s been ill?”

”That’s a stretch Ross. You’re not doing anything for my confidence that we’ll nab Rupert today”

And just then the cafe door swing open and a youngish man wearing a rumpled old suit and a tired expression entered. His expression altered markedly when he saw one of the waitresses though, and Ross and Dwight exchanged a hopeful glance, before both looking at the photograph Ross had laid on the table, to confirm Rupert’s identity.

They had just hit the jackpot. In ‘finding British spies reluctant to return home’ terms, at least.

“Sylvie!” Rupert exclaimed with a wide smile as he looked at the pretty waitress appreciatively, just as Ross walked up behind him and quietly said

”Hello Rupert. SOE would like a word with you”

Rupert turned with a look of panic, stared at Ross and knew from the look on his face that he meant business. And then he made a sudden break for it, running out the cafe door, Ross and Dwight hot on his heels. 

He turned right into the narrow lane, heading for the river, and Ross chased after him, cursing under his breath. Murmuring an apology, Dwight grabbed a cafe patron’s bicycle which was leaning against the cafe wall. He raced ahead, eventually doubling back and cutting off Rupert’s means of escape. 

Faced with Ross on one side and Dwight on the other, Rupert chose the less menacing, more gentle appearing option - namely Dwight - to attempt to bypass. Dwight, gentle though he may be, was also lightening quick and strong, and grabbed Rupert by the scruff of the neck. Rupert violently elbowed Dwight in the stomach in response, knocking the wind out of him, and then punched him on the nose for good measure.

Ross took angry exception to someone punching his friend on the nose, and as Dwight staggered backwards, landed an uppercut to Rupert’s jaw with such force he sent him flying. Rupert landed with a thud on the hard ground, dazed and momentarily stilled. Ross, breathing heavily, produced a pair of handcuffs - in this instance he had come well prepared - from his jacket and quickly slapped them on his wrists.

”You, sir, have given me and my friend here a raging headache for weeks now. There was no need for the fisticuffs. You now owe my friend an apology. But the good news for us, and the bad news for you, is that our work here is done, and we will all be home in time for supper”

~~~~~

”Still, there’s no getting past the fact that I miss Ross desperately” Demelza said as she held a smiling Julia and prepared to wave Caroline off. “As does Julia”

Douglas had come to pick Caroline up as she was finding it more and more uncomfortable to drive her car. 

“I know you both do. And I Dwight” Caroline responded as she opened the car door, waving at Millie in the back seat. “I’d hug you goodbye, but..” she finished and pointed to her baby bump and then Demelza’s. As soon as Caroline had managed to slide into the front seat, Demelza let out a cry of dismay. 

Her waters had broken.

~~~~~

Ross and Dwight sat in the back of a small military plane winging it’s way back to England. They were mentally and physically spent, but in very high spirits. They were finally going home to their wives, who, three days previously, were still pregnant. If their luck held just a little longer, they would be by their sides as they gave birth. And all would be well with the world. Assuming said wives were so overcome with joy at their return that any thoughts of retribution flew from their heads.

”He punched me on the nose Ross! I can’t believe it. We fought on the same side in the war!” Dwight exclaimed, rubbing his still tender nose, which was turning a lovely shade of purple.

”I’m not entirely sure we did fight on the same side” Ross remarked with some scepticism “but in any case he was well out of order in punching you Dwight. But look on the bright side. Caroline will probably feel sorry for you now, and won’t yell at you at all. She will well you back with open arms...actually...”

He paused as a brilliant idea came to him

”You wouldn’t punch me on the nose, would you? Then Demelza might not crown me and let me sleep in our bed rather than the stables”

”No Ross. I will not punch you on the nose. But if you ask Rupert, I’m sure he would oblige”

”Hmm. I’m sure he would too but then I’d have to take his restraints off him. And I am not doing that. I don’t think the fight has gone out of him completely” 

Ross looked back over his shoulder to where Rupert sat fuming. What he had done in France to make him so reluctant to return to England Ross had no idea, but he was delighted that after they landed Rupert was no longer his problem.

~~~~~

Douglas put Caroline in the back of his car with Millie and Julia, and Demelza climbed in the front seat. He felt as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders. He had not one, but two heavily pregnant women in the car, one of whom was in the first stages of labour, and she had not managed the drive from Nampara to Truro the last time. He had been fighting in Europe when Millie had been born, and was under no illusion as to what possible use he would be if Demelza’s baby decided to come before they arrived at hospital. None. No use whatsoever. He resolved to break the speed limit, not by Ross or Caroline proportions, but just enough to get them to Truro that much quicker.

”I have a sense of deja vu Demelza” said Caroline from the back seat as Douglas turned the car out of the driveway and onto the road. “You fuse those legs together and instruct baby Poldark that he or she is not to even contemplate making an appearance for at least another hour”

”I’ll try Caroline. Believe me I’ll try”

Demelza turned round and told her, her eyes filling with tears.

“But it doesn’t matter if the baby comes in one hour or ten...Ross is going to miss it”

“It looks likely Dem” Caroline responded gently and shuffled forward on the seat as much as she was able so she could could give her friend’s shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“But all jokes and complaints aside, he would absolutely be here if he could. Hold on to that. And when he does return, you will have a beautiful baby for him to meet”

Demelza began to nod, but then stopped as a contraction began, breathing through gritted teeth. The contraction was not quite as intense as she remembered her first contractions with Julia being however, and she took heart from that. 

Douglas had his foot down now, the road quiet with few other cars and only a solitary pedestrian, her head down as she trudged along. The countryside was passing quickly, and they were making good progress. Douglas began to believe that they may make it in time to the hospital.

Caroline waited till Demelza’s contraction had eased, and continued 

”And you will have every reason for him to wait on you hand and foot for longer than strictly necessary. That’s my plan for...” Caroline stopped suddenly and whipped her head round to look out the rear window.

”STOP THE CAR DOUGLAS!”

Douglas slammed on the brakes, praying that firstly Caroline had not gone into labour too, and secondly that Demelza would not go flying through the windscreen, and he put his arm protectively in front of her.

”That was Nellie Parker walking along the side of the road!” shouted Caroline. “I’m sure of it! You drive Demelza to hospital. I’m not letting that witch away this time”

She thrust the back door open and got out as quickly as a woman in her condition could.

”What? Caroline, get back in the car! Now!” Douglas yelled furiously.

”Caroline! Be careful!” Demelza added over her shoulder, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop her now.

But Caroline was already waddling down the road at a surprisingly quick pace, after Nellie. Douglas undid his seatbelt to leap out and go after her, but Demelza, contrary to her earlier easier contraction, was hit by so violent a contraction that she screamed out loud.

Douglas now had an impossible choice to make. Go after Caroline, or get Demelza to hospital? Looking at Demelza, her eyes closed in pain and her knuckles white as she gripped the dashboard for dear life, there was only one option. He quickly refastened his seatbelt and took off with a screech of tyres, vowing to come back for Caroline, all the while muttering that Dwight was going to kill him.

~~~~~

Douglas, Millie, Julia and Demelza reached the hospital in record time, the baby impatient to see the world, just as Julia had been. Once there the medical cavalry swiftly surrounded Demelza and they whisked her off to deliver the baby, while Douglas took Julia and Millie and went to find a phone. He rang the police to say he had reason to believe that Nellie Parker was back in Truro, and that she had a pregnant woman who could give birth any moment now and who was quite clearly unhinged, in pursuit. He didn’t actually say the bit about the pregnant woman being unhinged out loud, but he certainly thought it. The police said they would send a car to the general vicinity to see if they could find Nellie and her pregnant pursuer. And then Douglas rang Janet to tell her what her lunatic employer had done.

Douglas further found himself in a quandary. Should he stay at the hospital and wait, or go and look for Caroline? In the end he decided to stay. The police had sent a car, and he had two very young girls to look after in the meantime. He went and bought Millie and Julia a small tub of ice cream each, and he was spooning a portion into Julia’s mouth, when to his utter relief, and then horror, Ross and Dwight came running through the swing doors of the waiting room.

Ross, Douglas was delighted to see. Dwight, very much less so. How on earth was he supposed to explain that he didn’t actually know where in Cornwall Caroline now was? And why was his face sporting all the colours of the rainbow?

Ross and Dwight quickly explained that they had landed at Falmouth that afternoon and had first gone to Nampara, thinking their wives would be there together. Bran had told them that Demelza had gone into labour, and was on her way to hospital with he and Caroline and the children.

Douglas rose and placed Julia in Ross’s arms. Her wee face had lit up when she had seen her daddy, and Ross’s face had done the same. Douglas left them to their reunion and took Dwight aside and broke the news to him that Caroline was last seen on a country road following an absconded abductor of babies.

Dwight’s face immediately lost colour - bar it’s bruising although even the purple faded to pale lavender - and he gripped the wall to steady himself. So much for the romantic reunion he had envisaged.

“Let me see if I have this right. My nine months pregnant wife, who could give birth any minute now, took off in hot pursuit of a woman so obsessed with having a baby that she stole one?”

Douglas nodded gravely.

And Dwight said several very bad words in quick succession. Had the circumstances been different, Ross would have been proud of the extent of profanity Dwight had uttered.

“The police are put looking for her and Nellie as we speak. I categorically told her to get back in the car, but...”

”Oh I can imagine” Dwight interrupted grimly. “Don’t blame yourself Douglas. You had a woman in labour, two small children and the most contrary woman in Cornwall to deal with. It’s a wonder you’ve not turned grey already”

Douglas sighed in relief. “What are you going to do now?”

”Drive around till I find Caroline. And pray she doesn’t go into labour until I do”

~~~~~

Douglas had given his car keys to Dwight who had hurried frantically out the door to begin his search. Ross was understandably anxious to see Demelza, and he handed Julia back over to Douglas before asking a passing nurse which room his wife was in. And then followed an enthusiastic “discussion” with a young nurse on the subject of Ross being allowed to be with Demelza as she gave birth.

”I’m afraid it goes completely against hospital policy Captain Poldark. You will have to take a seat in the waiting room, but rest assured we will let you see your wife when your baby is safely delivered” the girl told him hoping that would be the end of it.

“There you have it” stated Ross firmly. “You just said “my” baby. And “my” wife. Which, in my book, gives me every right to be with my wife as she delivers”

”I’m afraid it does not” the young nurse responded not nearly as firmly, as an older, more senior nurse came to stand at her shoulder, thinking that Ross, despite being a councillor, looked like potential trouble.

”Well why the hel...on earth not? Because my stomach will be turned by the birthing process? I saw men torn apart limb from limb in the war so I assure you my stomach will survive. Moreover I was there for the birth of our daughter, so your argument does not fly. Now, move aside and let me through” Ross demanded impatiently.

"I'm afraid we can't do that sir" the senior nurse answered, emphatically shaking her head, showing she would not be intimidated. She had faced down many an anxious father in her time, and she was confident she could do it again.

At this point the famous Poldark temper started rumbling away, in preparation for an explosion, although Ross was not on the verge of losing control just yet. But neither was he about to give in.

“Well I’m afraid that you are going to do exactly that. I haven’t seen my wife for six long weeks and I demand to see her now. I am not asking you. I am telling you that I WILL see her”

By now the younger nurse was practically trembling in her very sensible nursing shoes, but Ross was not about to take his frustration out on the young girl. He asked to see the nurses’ superior, and an officious charge nurse marched into the corridor and told him in no uncertain terms that he was NOT allowed to see his wife. His temper stepped up a gear but as Ross was not one given to punching women, he stared the charge nurse down instead, his face like thunder and his extreme displeasure apparent. Just when the charge nurse thought Ross was about to give in, he took her by surprise and suddenly sidestepped her, and ran through the delivery room door.

Ross found himself in another corridor with three or four rooms opening off it, with an orderly close behind, and shouts of “You can’t go in there!” Ross slammed the door on the orderly and shouted,

"Demelza! Demelza Poldark! Where are you?”

”Ross! Room three!” came Demelza’s voice, full of surprise and delight despite her pain and Ross burst into the room.

His face lit up once more when he saw his wife and he swiftly moved to Demelza’s side. He kissed her forehead and her half closed eyes and her cheeks and her dry lips repeatedly. He whispered that he loved her and had missed her terribly. Ross gripped Demelza’s hand closest to him, kissed it and asked the doctor what stage of the delivery they were up to, and said that he hoped he hadn’t missed the main event. As if he hadn’t just barged past three members of staff and broken all the rules in the book according to hospital policy, and everyone present was waiting on him so they could begin.

The doctor, who happened to be a woman, merely grinned.

”You are very fortunate Captain Poldark, that I am the doctor on duty today. Any other doctor on this ward would have you thrown out. I, on the other hand, believe it is extremely beneficial for my patients to be supported as they labour, so as long as you don’t get in my way, you are welcome to stay”

And then

“In answer to your question, your wife is doing marvellously and your timing is perfect. She is fully dilated and with the next contraction, she is ready to push”

Ross smiled. He could tell he and this doctor were going to get on. He rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands in the small basin in the corner as if he were ready to jump in when needed, and then returned to Demelza.

”Did you hear that my love? As usual my timing is impeccable” Ross grinned, and the doctor and her nurse could help but laugh, such was his enthusiasm.

Demelza was completed overwhelmed by the fact that Ross had suddenly appeared when she had completely given up the idea that he would make it back in time, and a few tears ran from her eyes. The tumult of emotional highs and lows had rendered her speechless for the moment, but she squeezed Ross’s hand and gave him such a loving smile that he understood exactly what his return at just the right time meant to her.

“Right then. Let’s go!” Ross clapped his hands together in readiness.

The doctor shook her head in amusement at Ross as they waited for the next contraction. They didn’t have to wait long. A long and intense contraction gripped Demelza, and with a groan, she began to push. Forty minutes later, Demelza delivered a son, who cried straightaway in protest at being pushed into a strange new world. He settled just as quickly when he found his mother’s breast, and his tears were not the only ones in the delivery room. A single tear ran down his father’s cheek as he watched his son in Demelza’s arms, and Ross was suddenly hit with how grateful he was to have returned home in time.

He sat gently on the bed next to his wife and son, who they had decided to call Jeremy, and brushed the baby’s cheek with a gentle finger.

”I said it the first time, and I’ll say it again. You are very very clever, Dem and I am a very very lucky man. Now we have one of each, a boy and a girl. We’ll hope for a wee girl for Dwight and Caroline so Jeremy can marry her and begin a Poldark/Enys dynasty the likes of which Cornwall has never seen”

Ross winked at Demelza and took her hand, kissing the wedding ring he had placed on her finger just before war broke out. Marrying Demelza was the best decision he had ever made.

Demelza smiled serenely down at Jeremy, and then at Ross, before asking

”What happened to Caroline?”

~~~~

Caroline gingerly made her way back over the fields, only managing to progress a few yards between each contraction. As she moved she loudly berated herself for being so utterly stupid, telling herself she deserved to give birth alone in a field. Which was seeming increasingly likely. She tried not to dwell on that thought however, as it absolutely terrified her. So she focused on putting one foot in front of the other, hoping to find a farmhouse with friendly inhabitants, a cup of tea and a car to drive her to hospital. Where she would give birth alone, without Dwight. She held back a sob at the thought, and focused on the field ahead of her. How she had managed to get herself lost she didn’t know. While once again being unable to catch up to Nellie Parker. Nellie had just seemed to have disappeared into thin air, leaving Caroline high and dry, so she had decided to take a short cut across the fields. Which was not proving to be one of the wisest decisions she had made in her life. One field looked much like another, and the trees appeared identical. For all Caroline knew, she could have been walking round in circles for the last hour.

Caroline stopped and wiped her brow with her handkerchief. At least it wasn’t winter, so she didn’t have to deal with the cold and the dark yet. She just hoped she suddenly found her sense of direction before night fell. She took a breath and another contraction hit. Without anything to lean forward on, she sank to all fours and tried to breathe through it. When at last the pain subsided, Caroline rolled onto her side as her fear overcame her and she began to cry.

~~~~~

As frantic as Dwight was, he drove slowly along the country lanes, scouring the landscape for any sign of his wife. He hadn’t passed a police car, so they didn’t appear to be looking very hard for her. As he drove he berated himself for not being here in the first place. If he had been here, Caroline wouldn’t be in this situation. As it was he didn’t know whether she had caught up to Nellie Parker and something awful had happened to her, or if she was lost. He prayed it was the latter.

After twenty minutes of deserted lanes and fields, he struck the steering wheel with the palm of his hand in frustration. This method was hopeless. If only he had a birdseye view...Dwight opened the glovebox of the car, and took out Douglas’ binoculars. When he found her, he would make sure Caroline never again teased Douglas about his love of birdwatching. He got out of the car and climbed on top of the roof, and peered through the lenses, circling round so he got a 360 degree view.

And there, in the distance, at the very edge of the field, he saw a person laying prone in the field, their back to him. He focused the lenses further, and saw blonde hair and a blue dress. Caroline wore blue habitually. Panic hit him with the force of a train at full speed. Dwight leapt down from the roof of the car and sprinted through the field, losing the binoculars and jumping over the occasional gorse bush. As he reached Caroline he fell to his knees and rolled her toward him, his eyes searching her body for wounds, pulling her into his arms and desperately hoping she was unharmed.

Caroline rolled into Dwight’s arms believing she was hallucinating.

“Dwight?” she said uncertainly, touching his cheek as her tears continued to flow. His bruised face convinced her that he was real - she would never have hallucinated a Dwight with a face in varying shades of purple. “Your face!”

“Yes, my love I’m home. Don’t worry about my face. I’m here. I have you now and we..” He stopped as a contraction seized Caroline.

“You’re in labour?” he asked, panicked.

Caroline nodded, crying in utter relief that he was there. Dwight picked her up and carried her in his arms to the car. Once she was safely inside, he drove home to Killewarren, one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding her hand. Caroline had several contractions in the car, and Dwight was glad that home had been no further away. As soon as Caroline was installed, safe and unscathed in their bed, Dwight could no longer hold back his fury at her antics that afternoon.

“When you have delivered our baby, and are quite recovered, I am going to put you over my knee and...” he told her, infuriated.

”Do you really think this is the right time to be planning bedroom games Dr Enys?” Caroline asked with a small smile, a little of her usual teasing peeking through the pain of labour.

“That is NOT what I meant, and you know it!” Dwight responded hotly. “You are impossible Caroline! What were you thinking?”

”I admit I was a little bit silly” she answered and then gasped as her belly tightened.

And Caroline’s antics were forgotten as her labour intensified and progressed. Later that night she gave birth to a delicate little girl, who they named Sarah Caroline and who captured her father’s heart instantly. Caroline immediately knew that she would be the disciplinarian in the family - apart perhaps from the provision of sweet treats - as little Sarah had Dwight twisted round her little finger from the moment she drew breath. Caroline had also fallen in love with Sarah, had feelings no less intense than Dwight, but was slightly guarded with the feelings that had the potential to inflict horrific pain should she lose the object of them. Dwight on the other hand, gave the appearance of a man who had been struck by lightning.

The three Enyses made a happy picture as Dwight sat on the bed next to his wife, their daughter in his arms. He silently swore he would do anything and everything to care for and protect his two girls, and he closed his eyes in an effort to commit his feeling of absolute euphoria to memory. He wanted never to forget his feelings in these moments. He softly caressed Caroline’s face and kissed her gently.

”This time last year, I was a single man living in a tiny damp flat. Courting you and wondering if you would ever marry me. Now I have a wife and a daughter - would it surprise you to know that I adore you both? Whatever did I do to deserve this happiness?”

Caroline smiled wearily but joyfully at him.

”You deserve every happiness my love. I am no less grateful for the wonderful changes in my life. Let’s hold to this moment, for who knows what the future will bring?”

“Only good fortune Caroline, I am certain of it, only good fortune” Dwight replied with a smile.

~~~~~

A fortnight later, the Enyses dined at Nampara with the Poldarks. The two families were used to lavish suppers when they dined together, but for this particular supper they had spared no expense. They had two births - on the same day! - to celebrate. They had feasted on roast beef and every variety of vegetable grown in the Nampara garden, Apple Crumble and Sticky Toffee Pudding. The gramophone played merry music and the table of friends was boisterous and joyful.

They had discussed every aspect of Ross and Dwight’s France trip, and Demelza and Caroline had teased them endlessly about their “Boys Own” adventures, which were much easier to laugh over now that their husbands were actually home. They were forced to swear to never leave their wives again in that manner should they be pregnant, and Caroline was forced to swear to never pursue Nellie Parker in any condition, ever again. Caroline made the oath easily - Nellie had been apprehended the afternoon that Demelza and Caroline gave birth. 

So it was two happy families that gathered together towards the end of 1947. Two families that had seen troubled times and great joy, each relying on the other as they journeyed through life. The Poldarks’ and Enyses’ lives had become fused together, and as they had lived since the end of the war so they would go on.

They were immensely blessed.

THE END

FOOTNOTE In my alternate universe, Miss Julia Poldark and Miss Sarah Enys thrive and live out wonderful lives as dear, dear friends. In case anyone was wondering...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story, and an even bigger thank you to those who left kudos and comments over the weeks. I would not have continued with the story without your encouragement ❤️


End file.
